Second Chances
by Lucy2
Summary: Beka and Tyr try to make a future together while their children attempt to coexist.
1. Chapter 1

The heels of Beka's boots clicked along the floor with every step she took as she paced the width of the waiting area outside Tamerlane Anasazi's office. People came and went. People who came after her waited a short time then were ushered right in.

Although she found it annoying, even after all these years, she was not surprised to find herself pacing the all too familiar reception area. She was the liaison between the FTA, the Commonwealth, the Independent Shippers Association and numerous other commercial entities and the Nietzschean Empire. These days no one really initiated business with the Nietzschean Empire without going through Beka Valentine.

In many ways, Beka resented the position she was in. In others, it pleased her greatly. Through the years, Tamerlane Anasazi had often proposed she leave her job with the Commonwealth and come to work for the Nietzschean Empire. Beka had always declined. By not agreeing to meet with anyone but Beka Valentine, Tamerlane had essentially made it so she worked for the Nietzschean Empire. She just did not get paid by the Nietzschean Empire. Anyone who wanted to get a foot in the door, paid her to liaise in their interest.

Beka picked up a unique vessel that was displayed on a shelving unit in the reception area. Beka could tell is was old. She turned it over slowly in her hands as she investigated what were once ornate carvings in the surface. It was a newer piece that she did not recognize from her years pacing the antechamber. She smiled to herself when she heard the scraping of a chair and the hurried footsteps coming her way.

"Must you touch something every time you come here," Ashan put out his hands for the piece when Beka turned to look at him.

Ashan Bonchance out of Gwendrith by Arthur, Rhiazari pride, was an older, middle aged Nietzschean male. Beka believed at one time he had been handsome. However, the years had not been good to him. The march of time had left him with deep wrinkles and what Beka would call saggy jowls. Over the years, Beka had witness his graying hair thinning until he cut it close to the scalp. As she looked at him now, she could tell he had lost even most hair and appeared to be shaving his head totally bald to hide the hair loss. He was thicker around the middle than he had been. She had learned over the years that he was married and had bred a number of children. His dark eyes were still unfriendly and unreadable. He was haughty and arrogant whenever he spoke with Beka. He was cordial and accommodating yet still firm when he would speak to the Nietzscheans who came to his desk while she was waiting. He was subservient and still a total kiss ass to the man behind the heavy doors.

"Yes," Beka smiled as she turned the piece in her hands as Ashan kept his hands beneath hers in case she should drop it.

"You know the penalty for breaking a valuable artifact," Ashan reminded Beka as he kept his eyes on the fragile piece of pottery. Beka knew he was a total wreck at the moment. One wrong move on her part, one bobble of the piece that resulted in it shattering on the floor and years of faithfully serving the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire would come to an end.

"You know Tamerlane will fire your ass if he finds out you go into his office early in the morning, put your feet on his desk and play Nietzschean Emperor," Beka ran her fingertip over the surface of the piece before placing it back in Ashan's hands. She smiled widely at him when she reminded him about her and Tyr overhearing him when they snuck into Tamerlane's office one night two years ago.

"Perhaps we can keep those … indiscretions … between us," Ashan forced a smile to his thin lips before he returned the vessel back to its place on the shelf.

"My lips are sealed," Beka pretended to lock her lips and throw away the key.

"Would you like something while you wait? Water? Tea?" Ashan asked before he headed back to his desk when the chime sounded.

"I'm fine," Beka shook her head and watched as Ashan hurried back to his place at the desk outside Tamerlane's door. She was a bit surprised that Ashan still occupied the seat outside the door. She could only assume Tyr had never informed Tamerlane about Ashan's escapades in the office. She like to remind the Nietzschean of it whenever he started to be a little less friendly. She wondered if Tyr used it as blackmail as well.

Beka looked back over at the Arktos chronometer. It had now been more than an hour but she felt like she had been waiting for a day. Beka pursed her lips as she began to pace some more until she ended up at Ashan's desk. She leaned her elbow on the high counter and began slowly drumming her fingertips.

The door to the office opened and a Nietzschean male strode out looking properly defiant but had obviously just received an 'ass reaming' from the Nietzschean Emperor. He looked familiar to Beka but she could not place his name with a face or a title. Beka always found it amusing to see the expressions of the faces of those who exited Tamerlane Anasazi's office. Over the years, she had come to recognize the looks of those who had good meetings and those who had not so pleasant outcomes behind those doors.

Beka looked down at Ashan who shook his head no. It was not her turn yet.

"Must you do that?" Ashan snapped with exasperation when he finally looked up at her from his flexi. Beka looked down at him like she had no idea what he was talking about. He gestured to her hand on his counter.

The door opened again. This time the Nietzschean male who strode out seemed to be walking tall with a more pleased expression on his face. Beka wondered if one male's mood was related to the other's.

"You know I do," Beka placed her palm on the countertop as she flashed Ashan a brief smile. "Since you sit at the big desk outside his door, I get to annoy the hell out of you until I get in."

Ashan gave Beka an exasperated look before his attention was drawn down to the comm unit on his desk.

"He will see you now," Ashan pointed toward the door. Beka went over and retrieved her briefcase. When she got to the massive doors, she paused and waited. She heard the familiar sigh before the chair scraped back and Ashan came over to the door. She would have thought over the years he would have learned to announce her just as he did everyone else. When he didn't, she would wait for him to announce her as he did every Nietzschean who entered those doors. Beka had always found it disrespectful on Ashan's part that he treated her differently.

"Ms. Rebecca Valentine to see you," Ashan stepped just inside the door to announce her to the man inside.

"Thank you," Beka replied a little too sweetly as she walked into the office. Ashan shut the door quickly.

"Rebecca … Valentine?" Tamerlane said her name questioning as he rose from his desk. He moved around to the front of his desk as she approached him.

"Decided to lose the Hawkins when it was time to order new letterhead," Beka replied flippantly as she moved across the room to greet Tamerlane.

In fact, when her divorce was finalized from Leydon, her name had reverted back to her maiden name. She put down her briefcase beside her usual chair before straightening to look up at him. She took a minute to look over the leader of the Nietzschean Empire. Although she corresponded with his office regularly, it had been some time she since actually made a trip to Arktos. It never ceased to amaze her how he seemed to have grown and matured each and every time she came to the planet on business.

"I apologize for the delay. There were issues which needed to be resolved before we could meet," Tamerlane voice was soft and cordial when he spoke to Beka. She was a bit surprised when he leaned and kissed her cheek lightly before gesturing for her to sit.

This greeting was very different from the ones that occurred even two years ago. Their business relationship had been tense for months following the debacle with her family two years ago. Tamerlane was angry. Beka was angry. Beka took her anger, frustration and disappointment out on Tamerlane for months after those events. Looking back on it, she was surprised that he had taken her abuse and never really fought back or treated her unfairly because of what her family did. Beka often believed if it was not for her relationship with Tyr, the business aspects of Beka and Tamerlane's interactions would have faltered or failed. Their personal relationship was slowly beginning to develop as she visited Arktos more frequently.

"Ashan said you were running behind schedule when I first got here," Beka moved over to take her seat before his desk. "If he had told me it was going to more than an hour, I might have rescheduled."

"If I had known how long you would be waiting, I would have had suggested Ashan reschedule you for tomorrow," Tamerlane gestured toward the chronometer on the wall. It was impressively ornate and decorative. "To be honest, I have one emerging issue that has taken my time. While attending to it, I have lost track of time and gotten behind throughout the day."

"I accept your apology," Beka couldn't help but smile when she saw the slight scowl cross his face. After all these years, she was becoming more and more cognizant and knowledgeable of his manners and behaviors. She could tell at times when he was deadly serious and when he was putting on a charade. However, she still was not convinced that she could identify if he was pleasantly chatting with her while plotting her demise in some improbable accident. She knew he most likely did not mean the apology but by accepting it as genuine, it irritated him for some reason.

"What do you have in store for me this trip?" Tamerlane leaned back against his desk with his ankles crossed. His arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her expectantly.

Beka took a flexi out of her briefcase and tried to hand it to him. He shook his head 'no'.

"Fleet Marshall …" Beka began but stopped when Tamerlane cut her off when he spoke.

"Ducati is being replaced with Field Marshall Harmound," Tamerlane sighed deeply as he gazed down at Beka. He knew at some point in their conversation it would come up as it periodically did. This time he had preemptively taken care of the situation. "Acheron continues to be a pain in my ass. Perhaps I should just give it to you."

"I would be perfectly fine with that solution if you would like to draw up the documentation transferring ownership of the entire planet to me, personally. Why is it every year we have this conversation?" Beka raised her eyebrows questioningly. She realized now that Ducati was the disgruntled male she thought she recognized leaving Tamerlane's office.

"Absolute power corrupts?" Tamerlane offered with a shrug. At least one or twice a year for the last five years, he had to replace the commander of Acheron. It seemed like all went well until someone decided to flex their muscle in that area of known space and the wrong ship got spooked and reported it. Eventually the complaint found its way to the right desk and that person forwarded it on to Beka Valentine so she would 'talk to the Nietzscheans'. "I spoke with Harmound personally just now. He and I have a … solid … understanding. I do not expect this issue to arise again."

"Although I would love for that to be the case, you and I both know that is not true. I'll give him a year … tops," Beka put the flexi back in her case. "I'm getting tired of hearing the constant whining from my clients."

"It keeps you in business," Tamerlane shifted his stance and gave her a slight smile. "Next?"

"Since when did you name yourself 'Engineer to the Economically Challenged'?" Beka's tone was sarcastic and amused as she made little finger quotes when she looked at Tamerlane. She pulled out another flexi and handed it to him. Tamerlane took this flexi and turned it on. He skimmed the information quickly.

"Urigail mining has provided resources to Haduri 3 for years," Beka pointed to the flexi in Tamerlane's hands. "Anheaster Universal has been providing resources to Amarula for decades. All of these locations and companies are Commonwealth friendly border members. What are you up to Tamerlane?"

Tamerlane remained silent as he studied the flexi intently.

"Well?" Beka prodded as the time passed and he focused on the flexi. She knew he could read faster than that. He was stalling.

"These worlds do not need external resources to provide for their population," Tamerlane put the flexi down on his desk. "You are aware of my interest in engineering. I used it to help design the systems for the palace. I used my hobby to plan new habitats for those planets so they could use their own natural winds to cool their homes like we do on Arktos. I assisted in designing a plant to use their geothermal resources to make power much more efficiently that their external provider. I have marketed the Empire's newest solar capture technology to them as well."

"All out of the goodness of your heart, I suppose," Beka rolled her eyes.

"You know I am not altruistic in the least," Tamerlane scoffed as he handed the flexi back to Beka. "In return, they have chosen to be formally recognized as entities of the Nietzschean Empire."

"They are not Nietzschean worlds," Beka reminded him. The planets in question were in the border systems between Commonwealth space and the Nietzschean Empire.

"No, they are humanoid worlds," Tamerlane agreed as he uncrossed his arms and rested his hands on the edge of the desk. "Which happen to be situated at the edge of the Nietzschean Empire. They gain a little more independence from their suppliers. I gain a little more territory for the Empire."

"Expanding your area of control," Beka looked at the flexi. She knew there was no way to sway Tamerlane from his course of action. "I knew you were getting something out of it."

"Peaceful conquest," Tamerlane acknowledged. Beka could tell he was up to something. "You should add Hystreus, Rhimur 8 and Jofstens World to your list. I will have them shortly."

"You're killing me Tamerlane," Beka made a note on her flexi. She would have to consult with her clients who had interests on those worlds. "My contacts on Tarazed will not be pleased to learn you are expanding your area of influence toward Commonwealth space."

"Triumvir Hunt has already sent an envoy to question my actions and intent," Tamerlane's expression hardened quite a bit. "One would think after all these years, Dylan would have learned that I do not … work well with … strangers who come here … demanding … anything of me."

Tamerlane paused before smiling.

"Perhaps your next assignment for the Commonwealth will be Ambassador to the Nietzschean Empire," Tamerlane's smile widened as he looked Beka over slowly. "Instead of merely a commerce liaison."

"I am certain my inbox will be full when I return to Tarazed," Beka frowned slightly as she made a few more notes. She had her hands full with her current job. She liked trade and commerce. She really had no desire to get wrapped up in the politics of the Commonwealth and Nietzschean Empire and be cajoled into becoming an ambassador. She hated formal parties and dressing up every other night for some inane social function.

"Anything further?" Tamerlane shifted again and looked toward the door when Tyr walked in quietly. He took his usual seat over on the sofa to their side. Beka looked over as well. She smiled widely when she saw him there and gave him a little wave.

"Anything further?" Tamerlane asked again to keep her on track. He had serious matters to consider and he was running out of time.

"I hear you have lost interest in Caela," Beka turned her attention back to Tamerlane.

"I gather you have been in contact with Kindred," Tamerlane frowned slightly when Beka brought up the primitive planet. It was an ignition source for disagreements between he and Beka for the past two years.

"It has been a while," Beka frowned herself. Two years ago, after failing to persuade Tamerlane to leave the planet alone, Tamerlane had taken it as an Empire protectorate. In Beka's mind, then, it had ruined any chance Kindred had for pursuing a research project of his own design. Beka had been surprised when Kindred had contacted her a month after they had departed Arktos and asked Beka what Tamerlane was up to. Kindred had been invited to join a Nietzschean research project based on his failed proposal to the Commonwealth. Tamerlane was offering him a Senior Research Lead position, a generous compensation package and contributory credit in any material published in Commonwealth journals. Since then, Kindred had been on a research vessel orbiting Caela, studying the tribes on the surface. "However, Kindred believes you have lost interest in the project now that the valuable materials have been exhausted. He fears that you may pull the plug on the project now that you have lost financial interest in the planet."

"I have not lost interest in the planet," Tamerlane shook his head as he shuffled through the stacks on his desk. It had been two years since he had taken over the world himself and dictated its future. Tamerlane gave her a pointed look. "Caela is still part of my Empire. Caela is still a protected world."

"You dismantled the mining station and the orbital defense platforms," Beka looked at the flexi he handed her. "I would hardly call it protected anymore."

"I no longer need to mine the planet. The veins of material which were being mined were running out. The mines were filled in and the area sanitized to leave no trace of our ever being there. It will be decades if not centuries before any tribe on that planet ventures that far south. It has been posited that there is a climatic change occurring on the planet and that area could be under ice and snow soon. I could have explored into other territory but chose to leave the planet unscathed," Tamerlane pointed to the flexi. "A tribe in the southern hemisphere finally put a boat in the water earlier this year. I decided it was better they believe they are alone in the universe. They will never know the mining outpost was there. The observational research can continue from research ships orbiting the planet. I can still protect the planet from the outer system. One day, when they have advanced to the point of space flight, they will know they are part of the Empire. For now, they will evolve, uninfluenced by the outside."

"Find a little indulgence of your own?" Beka teased him gently. She didn't want to make him defensive and she never really knew how far she could push his patience and tolerance. "'Protector of the Uncivilized' and 'Engineer to the Economically Challenged'?"

"We all have them," Tamerlane offered without further comment. "However, at least my indulgences benefit the growth of the Empire."

"Will Kindred remain in place as the Research lead?" Beka raised her eyebrow questioningly. Kindred's life seemed to have calmed and taken on a purpose with his position with the Caela research group. Beka feared losing the position might throw her son's entire existence into a state of flux and lead him to do things that would not be in his best interest.

"From what had been reported to me, Kindred has … performed adequately … in the position," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved over Beka. "For now, he will remain in that position as long as progress is made."

"You have to admit, Kindred's papers and articles being included in certain scientific publications are painting the Nietzschean Empire in a good light in the academic circles," Beka offered as she handed the flexi back to Tamerlane.

"You and I both know Kindred has never written a single document that has been published," Tamerlane scoffed as he leaned back in his chair. He regarded Beka for a long moment before he ventured into an area that he normally avoided like a maxim charge. "The published pieces may include his material and his ideas; however, at some point, he needs to give Terra some of the credit for actually putting it into written, publishable form."

"I know Terra assists Kindred when he needs it," Beka sighed deeply as she thought about her two children. For now, Kindred seemed to have his life together and Terra was a mess.

"How is she?" Tamerlane asked cautiously.

"Last time I spoke with her, she and her father were running cargo out of Elysium," Beka's took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She avoided the topic of her daughter like the plague whenever on Arktos. In the past, any mention of Terra usually devolved quickly into a nasty exchange between Beka and Tamerlane. "You ruined her life, you know?"

"I did not ruin her life," Tamerlane shook his head, wishing he had not inquired about Beka's wayward daughter. This was how their interaction usually started whenever the subject of Terra Hawkins ever made it into conversation.

"She made a huge mistake," Beka glanced over at Tyr before looking back at Tamerlane. She wanted to be able to discuss the topic rationally with Tamerlane. If she and Tyr were going to be a 'family', she needed to find a way to make peace with Tamerlane over her daughter and the way he mistreated her two years ago. "You could have helped her. But you didn't."

"Your daughter 'borrowed' from the Hohne Institute while there on the premise of looking into her future enrollment in the Institute. She took research prototypes and equipment without permission," Tamerlane's voice took on a harder tone. "Your daughter used that equipment in an attempt to steal valuable artifacts from my antiquities vault … artifacts that included the Remains of Drago Museveni. She is lucky all that happened to her was she lost her place as a pending student at the Hohne Institute when she failed to returned the 'borrowed' equipment. She should have spent the last two years on a Nietzschean prison planet doing hard labor for her crimes while she was a guest at this palace. At least she is free."

"You know she had her heart set on returning to the Hohne Institute when she was done at Stranthcona," Beka fired back quickly. "Do you not think it got around what happened? She couldn't get an interview at any of the other big named technical institutes in the Commonwealth."

"She should have considered her future before deciding to take part in her father's misguided scheme," Tamerlane replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I did not ruin your daughter's future."

"You gave Kindred a chance with Caela," Beka shook her head slowly. "All you had to do was give her the equipment to return to the Institute."

"There is more to it than you will ever know, Beka," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked around the room. After the incident two years ago, after some time had passed and his passions had cooled, Tamerlane had tried to rectify the situation. He had succeeded with Kindred yet failed with Terra. "It is not my job to save your children."

"You're right," Beka replied after a short silence. "It's not."

"Talking about your children has gotten us sidetracked. I have issues with deadlines this evening. Is there anything else we need to discuss today?" Tamerlane stretched his back and rolled his shoulders trying to relieve the stress that always resided there. Beka tilted her head and looked at him. He rarely showed any weakness in front of her. It was obvious he was highly stressed today.

"I have something for you," Beka opened her briefcase and pulled out a metal box and handed it to him. Tamerlane looked at it suspiciously before taking it from her hands.

"Happy Birthday. I know we don't know exactly when you were born, but it was sometime about now," Beka said with a smile. "Twenty-four. I often forget how young you are. I remember being that young once. Your life is so much different from mine at twenty-four."

Tamerlane opened the box and saw a fragile, yellowish-brown paged volume nestled inside a protective case.

"I know you have a fondness for rare things," Beka pointed to the book inside. "First edition "Poems of the Ultress". Last one known to exist in complete form that is not in a museum somewhere."

"Thank you Beka," Tamerlane touched the protective case. He knew he could never open it and touch the frail parchment. He smiled tentatively at her. He was becoming more aware over the years that certain people gave just because they cared about him and not because they wanted anything. Beka was one of those people … sometimes.

"How are Isabella and Katarina?" Beka leaned back in her chair letting him know business was concluded. Tamerlane put the protective case back inside the metal box and shut the latch securely.

"They are both doing well," Tamerlane turned to place the metal box on his desk. "Each is heavy with my children."

"This makes babies …" Beka easily lost count of Tamerlane's children.

"Fifth and sixth each," Tamerlane looked over as Tyr rose from the sofa and came over to sit beside Beka. Beka reached over and entwined her fingers with his and rested their hands in his lap.

"Tyr told me you have … accepted a new wife," Beka began but paused when the door opened unexpectedly.

The door opened and Ashan hurried in and handed Tamerlane a flexi. Tamerlane skimmed it quickly before dismissing Ashan with the wave of his hand. The room remained quiet when Tamerlane's focus reverted to the flexi. He seemed intent of the content. Tamerlane's demeanor stiffened and Beka thought she could feel the tension in the room increase. She looked over at Tyr who shrugged.

"I have to attend to this," Tamerlane said abruptly as he pushed himself from his perched position on the front of his desk. He was paging through the flexi screens as he walked behind his desk. He shuffled through the piles of materials on his desk selecting a few from the piles as he referred to the flexi Ashan had just delivered. He was totally focused on the task at hand. Beka and Tyr had been forgotten in the space of a nanosecond.

"Tamerlane," Tyr released Beka's hand and pushed himself from his seat. Tamerlane could be moody and change his demeanor in an instant. However, Tyr could sense something was bothering him the last day and a half.

"If there is more to discuss, it needs to wait," Tamerlane glanced up from the flexi before rifling through more on his desk. "This needs my immediately attention. You can go."

"If you need Tyr," Beka got up as well.

Tamerlane shook his head as he rifled through more flexis, selecting one more then pushed the others to the side. He sat down in his chair and laid the ones he had selected out in a line after referring to the flexi Ashan had delivered. He seemed engrossed in what he was doing. He had forgotten them once again.

Tyr gestured to Beka for them to leave. Beka picked up her briefcase and without another word, they left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Beka stretched sinuously before settling back into Tyr's arms. She nuzzled his neck before placing a firm kiss against the skin. "What is your son up to?"

Tyr chuckled softly as he ran his hand along her back and over her hip.

"I am a bit surprised it took you this long to ask," Tyr tilted her face up and kissed her firmly on the lips. After being without her for months on end, Tyr really wanted a calm, peaceful night to reconnect. Talking about their children did not necessarily lend itself to calm or peacefulness.

"I have been without you for more than three months," Beka caressed his jaw as she gazed into his eyes.

When Beka and her family had left Arktos two years ago, Beka had been surprised when the ship she and Terra were on was held up in the docking queue. Beka had been speechless when, after waiting for nearly an hour, the docking master had informed Beka someone was boarding the vessel. Beka was shocked when the hatch opened and Tyr had been standing there with several travel cases.

In the beginning, Tyr had returned to Tarazed then Elysium with her. In the beginning, he had arranged for his own housing accommodations on Elysium while they tried to figure out this new relationship they found themselves engaging in.

Leydon returned to Elysium a few weeks after Beka with Kindred in tow. Things had not worked out in Caela. True to Tamerlane's words, the Nietzschean Empire had taken over the system, confiscated the ships and dropped the crews off on nearby Commonwealth friendly drifts to find their own way home. Leydon tried to make amends to Beka and wanted to try to pick up the pieces of their lives and get back together as a family. Beka tried to be open minded and accommodating in the beginning. However, having Tyr on Elysium did little to encourage her to pick up the pieces of her broken relationship with Leydon when she was happier with Tyr.

Her children did not understand it.

The tension was great between Beka and Leydon as they tried as co-owners to run their shipping business. In the end, Beka had turned over her ownership of the business to her children and made them partners with their father.

Kindred had taken Tamerlane up on his offer to oversee the research project in Caela even though Kindred despised working for the 'ubers'. It was the beginning of what Kindred saw as a future career.

Terra had tried to return to the Hohne Institute. However, she had borrowed valuable experimental transporter prototypes to try to pull off the heist of the century from Tamerlane's antiquities vault on Arktos. The Nietzschean Empire had confiscated the ship board transporter equipment before returning the ship to Leydon and Kindred. Tamerlane had kept the signal boosters and item markers which had been planted on the items in the vaults. Terra had not been allowed back to the Hohne Institute for classes after 'borrowing' valuable equipment then losing it to anyone most especially the Nietzschean Empire. Miraculously, she was only expelled from the institute and not prosecuted for her 'borrowing'. It was only when Terra returned home, utterly devastated at her predicament, that Beka had learned the sordid truth about her family's time on Arktos, their scheme to steal antiquities from the Empire to protect their ships in Caela and the covert mining operation Leydon had talked Kindred into helping him with after hearing stories of the wealth of valuable gems Kindred had seen while spending time of the planet several years before.

Since then Terra had been running the shipping business with her father while trying to figure out her next steps in life.

Leydon's grand scheme gained him nothing once Tamerlane had taken Caela as a Nietzschean protectorate. The confiscation of the ships had left Leydon with a huge debt to be repaid and no way to repay it. Since then, he had been running small cons and get rich quick schemes to make the payments he and his moneyman had agreed upon. Beka only hoped he did not run the shipping business into the ground with any of his schemes and the family did not lose the business by backing any of his plots.

Beka had moved from Elysium to Tarazed where a large number of her Commonwealth clients had home offices now that it was the center of Commonwealth governance.

When Beka had moved from Elysium, Tyr had moved as well. When they arrived on Tarazed, instead of supporting two households, Beka and Tyr had moved into a small home on a planetary orbital. Tyr had only remained with her a few months before Tyr had disappeared one day while she was away on business. His communication stated that Tamerlane needed him and he would contact Beka as soon as he could. Weeks had passed before Beka had heard from Tyr. It was then that he informed her that for the near future, he needed to remain on Arktos with Tamerlane. Ever since then, their relationship had been a long distance one. Their time together was short and fleeting when one traveled to the other or they met somewhere in between. However, their relationship had grown deeper and stronger during those brief rendezvous.

The business of the Empire kept him on Arktos most of the time now. Business kept her away from Arktos most of the time as it always had.

"My first priority after business is reconnecting with you," Beka kissed him again before settling back into his side. She ran her hand over his strong chest. "Now that we have reconnected in such a spectacular fashion, we can talk."

"What would you like to discuss Beka?" Tyr let out a content sigh as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her warm body stretched out the length of his. He missed her presence in his life and in his bed when they were separated. He wondered if there would ever be a time in the lives when they would be truly together instead of like ships passing in the night.

After leaving Tamerlane in his office, Tyr and Beka had taken a leisurely stroll from the offices to her residential quarters. Once the doors had closed behind them, clothes were quickly shed as the passion they shared was allowed to take over for a short time. Their reunions were always intense and all-encompassing when they were together. For a time, the rest of the universe seemed to melt away as they wrapped themselves in each other. In the warm, closeness of the aftermath, they often discuss more person things … their relationship, their work, their future and their individual children.

"I would think we would start with the obvious," Beka replied after a short time as she considered whether or not it was a subject they should discuss. She ran her fingertip lightly over his chest. "What is going on with your son?"

"I have no idea," Tyr replied slowly as he considered what he should share and what he should not. He truly had no idea what was going on with Tamerlane at the moment. Although Tyr did not think it was personal, there was something that Tamerlane was dealing with that he had not shared with Tyr. He had not discussed it with him nor sought his counsel.

"Surely you have some clue," Beka tried to keep her tone light and non-accusatory. If there was any difficult area in their life together, it was their children. Beka found she and Tyr mostly disagreed over the children. Tyr did not let her into his life and interactions with Tamerlane. Beka understood the sensitive nature of some of the issues Tyr did not share with her. She also knew Tyr did not appreciate Beka's opinion and thoughts on the way Tamerlane behaved and conducted business. At times, when Beka expressed her opinions, discord ensued in their relationship so she tried to tread carefully when discussing Tamerlane.

"Beka," Tyr sighed deeply as he opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Beka knew there were things that he could not share with her. Not because he did not want to share his life with her but there were things that were issues of the Empire and he couldn't share with her. It was times like these when her tone relayed a disbelieve in his words, that he found himself put out by her lack of trust in him. "All I can tell you is Tamerlane has been unsettled for the last few days. Whatever it is, he is handling it himself. I have questioned Ashan and he claims he does not know the content of the messages he has been delivering to Tamerlane day and night, no matter the time of the courier. Ashan has been pulling information from the databanks concerning any number of things – Empire holdings, Empire Treasury information, member worlds, friends, enemies – you name it, Ashan has pulled it. There is no connection that I have found. Only Tamerlane knows what he is working on. He chooses to do it alone."

"Does that not concern you?" Beka asked as she raised her head from his shoulder and looked down at him. "The secrecy? You are his most trusted confidant. And he won't share with you?"

"Tamerlane is the leader of the Nietzschean Empire. Although I relish my position in it, it is not for me to know all that is happening," Tyr shook his head as he considered her words. "In the end, the stability and security of the Empire is Tamerlane's responsibility. If he desires input, he knows those who are in the best position to give it to him. Whatever this is … he is consulting with no one."

"I often forget how young he is," Beka drew her bottom lip slowly between her teeth. "It must be difficult to have the entire fate of a huge empire rest on your shoulders."

"He handles it well," Tyr shifted rolling Beka to her back as he rolled onto his side to gaze down at her. "It is what he was groomed for his entire life. It is in his genes to lead the united Nietzschean race. His will never ceases to amaze me."

"As much as I hate to admit it, at times, your son … although Nietzschean to the core … has done … well," Beka caressed Tyr's face. "In some regards, he has brought about a … renaissance … within the Nietzschean race. He is not the … overbearing, domineering, tyrannical leader I expected him to become – at least not all the time."

"Thank you for finally acknowledging that my son is not evil incarnate," Tyr leaned to kiss her softly.

"Even if he is not, he is no saint. What time do we have to be at dinner?" Beka pulled him to her. She toyed with his mouth as her hand ran down his body. Tyr growled when her hand found what she was seeking.

"Whenever we get there," Tyr murmured as he caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. Beka moaned contently when he rolled between her thighs and found what he was seeking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you think we missed him?" Beka looked around the patio for Tamerlane when she and Tyr emerged onto the southern courtyard some time later than evening.

The evening was clear and warm. The moon was just starting to rise in the night sky and millions of pinpricks of light twinkled overhead. The large fountain with the bear at the center was still the focal point of the courtyard. The intimate table was set for three with crisp white linens edges in a deep purple. Plates rimmed with bands of silver were on the table with gleaming silver utensils and intricately cut crystal drinkware. Rarely did Beka ever come to the southern courtyard of the palace. It was closer to the business side of the palace and Beka had only dined with Tamerlane and Tyr there on a few occasions. Tyr had informed her it was used mostly when they hosted larger parties of dignitaries.

"If earlier today was any indication, he may have forgotten about us," Tyr pulled out her chair and waited for her to be seated. Beka brushed as light kiss against his lips before sitting. Tyr pushed in her chair and placed her napkin in her lap before settling into the chair beside her. "If we missed him earlier, I am certain he would understand that we might have been a little preoccupied this evening."

"Do you really believe Tamerlane would be so understanding?" Beka looked up when one of the staff appeared and filled one of the glasses with what appeared to be water.

"Tamerlane recognizes that you and I forfeit a great deal in our relationship so that I can be here on Arktos while you perform your duties throughout the Commonwealth," Tyr leaned back in his chair as his warm golden brown eyes moved over her appreciatively. "He has come to accept that when you finally return to Arktos that I may be occupied more than I normally would be. Neither of us faults the other when we are preoccupied with family and arrive late for something like a late dinner with one another."

"After my meeting with Tamerlane earlier, I get the feeling you and your son have been very busy since the last time I was here," Beka picked up her water glass and took a sip.

"You know I cannot speak freely about the activities of the Empire," Tyr leaned forward and covered her hand with his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "However, as you could ascertain from your meeting with Tamerlane, currently there is a push to expand the area of Empire influence to nearby worlds and systems."

"If Tamerlane keeps up the 'good Samaritan' routine, I may be out of business soon because he takes over all of the worlds my clients do business with," Beka replied lightly. Although there was no real chance of Tamerlane putting her out of business, she knew Tamerlane and the Empire's 'peaceful conquest' of several systems had the Commonwealth putting the Empire under closer scrutiny.

"I don't have to tell you this because you already know … you have a place here … whenever you choose to accept it," Tyr reminded her with a small smile.

"Please don't tell me Tamerlane is trying to get me to come to work for him by taking over the worlds my clients do business with," Beka shook her head slowly before sipping her water once again and placing the glass back on the table.

"Tamerlane has an agenda for growth outlined and is working on ways to implement his vision," Tyr squeezed her hand again. "If expanding the Empire happens to coincide with you becoming free to accept a position here, all the better."

"Don't think I am not going to do everything in my power to assist my clients," Beka leaned back in her chair as her eyes met Tyr's. This was a conversation they seemed to have every time she came to Arktos. Conversely, whenever he came to her, she did the opposite and tried to get him to remain with her on Tarazed. "Even if it means, Tamerlane not getting everything he wants."

"Tamerlane would lose all admiration for you if you gave in easily," Tyr looked over when the door from the palace opened and two of Tamerlane's royal guard appeared. "He expects you to challenge him. It is one of the traits he respects the most in you."

"Your son likes to be a royal pain in my ass," Beka turned in her chair to follow Tyr's gaze. When Tamerlane did not appear, she turned to meet Tyr's gaze which was now on her. "He is also a pain in Dylan's ass as well. All of the moves Tamerlane is making is attracting attention that he may not want."

"Tamerlane is well aware of the attention the Commonwealth is focusing on him at the moment," Tyr shook his head before taking a sip of his wine. "Peaceful conquest Beka. The Commonwealth has nothing to fear from Tamerlane or the Nietzschean Empire."

"You can't fault the Senate for being a little antsy," Beka replied with a slight smile. "It hasn't been too long ago that you were running rampant around the universe building this little Empire for Tamerlane to run."

"The early years were … difficult," Tyr agreed as his eyes moved slowly over Beka.

"I didn't like you very much back then," Beka confessed as she leaned forward and reached over to caress his jaw lightly.

"Unlike Dylan, I had no compunction about what eggs I needed to crack to make my omelet," Tyr covered Beka's hand with his and kissed the heel of her palm. "I was surprised to hear he had finally retired from the military and entered political life. Dylan never had any interest in such pursuits."

"Dylan finally learned the only way to get things done was to be part of the corrupt system not be on the outside trying to fight it," Beka replied as her hand slipped from Tyr's face. "He is still an idealistic dreamer but he had to learn to temper his idealism just a little."

"Wise choice," Tyr looked over when Tamerlane emerged from the doorway.

"Good evening," Tamerlane hurried out the door and across the patio. He looked at the table then to Beka and Tyr. "I am not late, am I?"

"Normally, you would be 45 minutes late," Beka raised her eyebrows when Tamerlane pulled out his chair. One of the staff appeared and quickly moved to pour a sample of the dinner wine into Tamerlane's glass for his approval. "Tyr and I had things to discuss."

"I am sure you did," Tamerlane picked up his glass and downed the contents in one long swallow. He nodded his approval to the server who filled the glass quickly. Tamerlane looked over at Beka for a long moment before a small smile appeared at the corners of his lips. "Perhaps if you spent more time on Arktos, you could spend less time … catching up … with my father when you do visit."

"If I spent every day on Arktos, your father and I would still need the same amount of time every evening to … catch up on daily events," Beka smirked ever so slightly. She could tell from Tamerlane's expression he did not really believe she and Tyr talked for such lengthy periods every time she visited the planet. At least not when she first arrived and had finished meeting with Tamerlane. "If I were here, you and he would not have the time together that you have now. I would also have to put an end to all of the late night or all night meetings as well."

"Then perhaps it is a good thing that you have not made Arktos your home yet," Tamerlane looked over at his father for a long moment before his attention turned back to Tyr. "Late night and all night is when I do my best work."

"Speaking of work, did you finish your project that interrupted our meeting earlier?" Beka asked as she gazed at Tamerlane. He seemed unsettled but not focused on the problem at the current time. Although she was certain somewhere is his mind, the problem was being mulled over.

"I believe our official business had been concluded. Issues affecting the Empire take precedence over discussions of a more personal nature," Tamerlane looked up when the servers brought dinner. "The project I was working on when you left my office is a work in progress. I am waiting for a response to my proposal."

"How are my grandchildren this evening?" Tyr tried to steer the conversation from business. It always seemed that when Beka and Tamerlane discussed business, it became adversarial. Tyr wanted to avoid that on Beka's first night on Arktos after several months away.

"Asleep. I missed spending time with them this evening because of that little project," Tamerlane frowned slightly as he picked up his fork and knife before cutting into the protein on the plate. "I seem to be missing that time more and more these days."

"Make sure you remember what is important, Tamerlane," Beka advised him as she picked up her fork and took a bite of her dinner. She chewed for a moment before swallowing and taking a sip of her water. "It seems like only yesterday my two were just babies. And now they are full grown adults with lives of their own. It is a big universe out there and it seems the older they get, the less I see them. Enjoy them while they are young, Tamerlane. How old are the twins now?"

Tamerlane finished chewing before taking a drink of wine. He wiped his lips before looking over at Beka. He studied her for a long moment as he toyed with the stem of his wine glass. "Isabella's first set of twins - Alexander and Katherine are two and a half. Katarina's first set of twins - Suleiman and Roxelana are also two and a half. They are all precocious. Isabella's second set of twins - Mehmed and Selima are one and a half. Katarina's second set of twins - Solomon and Mioba are almost one and a half."

"So, your children actually have names," Beka replied in a joking tone. Although Tyr occasionally spoke of his grandchildren, he had never spoken their names to Beka or anyone else that Beka was aware of. She thought it was to protect Tamerlane's privacy. Little was known throughout the Commonwealth about Tamerlane's children or his wives for that matter. Tyr had confided in Beka that it was mostly for the protection of the children. Nietzschean society knew about his marriages and his wives names and prides and families. Yet much was kept secret about his children.

"Yes, my children have names," Tamerlane gave Beka the faintest nod as a faint smile crossed his lips. "You are right about one thing … it seems like only yesterday, you were here on business and the oldest twins were tiny babies. Time passes quickly … too quickly at times."

"I believe your father said you have four more on the way?" Beka asked just to make certain she was right of the state of Tamerlane's growing family. It seemed like every time she and Tyr saw one another someone was pregnant or babies were being born. Once he had finally accepted his wives, Tamerlane wasted no time starting to fill the universe with Anasazi children. "I thought having two, a little under two years apart was hard. I can't imagine having that many little ones running around."

"Isabella and Katarina's mother visits quite often for longer periods of time. She has been spending a great deal of time here recently since Isabella and Katarina are both pregnant," Tamerlane shrugged slightly as he toyed with the base of the glass before picking it up and taking another drink. "The palace also employees numerous governesses and tutors to assist with the children. In addition to the regular house staff."

"I guess being First Wives to the Nietzschean Messiah has its privileges," Beka mused before taking another bite of her food. She looked over at Tyr who was quietly eating while watching Beka and Tamerlane talk. It was rare that she and Tamerlane really just talked about something as normal as family. Their interactions usually focused on business or the topics such as politics and the happening in the Commonwealth.

"I actually have six more children on the way," Tamerlane suddenly blurted out causing Beka to look up from her plate with surprise. Tamerlane took in Beka's surprised expression before looking to Tyr. "You have not informed her of such news?"

"You value your privacy so I refrain from sending such news through courier messages into Commonwealth space," Tyr shook his head as he met Tamerlane's gaze. "I have not spoken to Beka much about your personal affairs. As with everything else, I prefer to allow you to keep those you wish apprised of your personal life."

"I was not certain what information you chose to share with Beka these days," Tamerlane took a moment to consider Tyr's words before he began eating once again.

"Tyr told me you had married a third female…" Beka looked between Tyr and Tamerlane as both males continued to eat in silence. Beka knew part of the reason neither were talking about Tamerlane's family was because Beka knew Tamerlane had accepted another wife. Beka had made it no secret that she really did not understand the marital arrangements between Tamerlane and his wives. It was foreign to her and she had made comments about her disapproval of the arrangements in front of Tamerlane. Ever since then, neither Tyr nor Tamerlane spoke of his wives except to announce the birth of new Anasazi offspring. Beka had never even met Tamerlane's wives or children in all the years she had been coming to Arktos. "Astrid? I believe that was her name?"

"No," Tamerlane shook his head as he finished chewing before putting his utensil on the plate. His gaze moved over to Beka for a long moment before he spoke again. "Margriet is my third wife."

"Margriet?" Beka looked over at Tyr with a puzzled expression on her face. Tyr had told her Tamerlane's newest wife's name was Astrid. Tyr had never mentioned a female named Margriet in any conversation they had.

"Margriet is my third wife. She is eight months pregnant with her first child, a son," Tamerlane took a sip of his drink. "Astrid is my newest wife."

"You have a fourth wife? Already?" Beka raised her eyebrows in surprise as she looked from Tamerlane to Tyr then back to Tamerlane. "You certainly waste no time."

"Perhaps it is best that we not discuss my marital arrangements this evening," Tamerlane shook his head when he heard the tone if disapproval in Beka's voice.

"I am not trying to start a disagreement or an argument with you this evening," Beka took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she looked over at Tyr for a long moment before looking back at Tamerlane. "Your father and I have discussed this topic at length … not you specifically but the multiple spouse thing. I was not aware you had four wives now. I thought it was only three. As I told your father when he and I discussed it, I do not understand your lifestyle and your choices. However, they are your choices and a norm in Nietzschean society … and in some other Humanoid societies and in some Human societies. I, myself, cannot fathom ever having co-wives and sharing my husband with other women. Since your father has assured me that he has no intention of going that route, it really is none of my concern. If your lifestyle pleases you, so be it."

Tamerlane looked at Beka for a long moment. The surprise was evident in his expression. He had not expected the words she had spoken so he was a little speechless at the moment.

"Knock her up yet?" Beka asked lightly as she picked up her fork and took another bite of her dinner. She tried to inquire as nonchalantly as possible so as to not make Tamerlane defensive or alienate him.

"Excuse me?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly as he glanced at his father before looking back at Beka questioningly.

"Is this fourth wife pregnant as well?" Beka asked as she wiped her lips and put her napkin on the table beside her plate.

"Yes," Tamerlane replied as he held Beka's gaze. "She is five months pregnant. I am told she is having a daughter."

"I guess wives three and four don't make twins so you needed two of them knocked up and due at about the same time?" Beka allowed the sarcasm to filter into her words.

"My marriage to Astrid had been arranged for some time as was my marriage to Margriet," Tamerlane replied as he pushed back his plate and leaned back in his chair. "Margriet's family and pride did not have as many requirements so the planning phase moved more quickly. Astrid and I married when her pride and family were ready. I really have nothing to do with the timing of the events. It is up to the females to determine such details. I did not plan on having them both pregnant and due with children so close together but it happened."

"You certainly don't waste any time," Beka mused as she took another drink from her glass.

"My wives dictate when my children are conceived and born, not me," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as his eyes remained on Beka. "I make myself available to them when needed. In that regard, I do not waste any time. To do so might reflect poorly on me as a Husband."

They all looked over when Ashan came hurrying out the door and nearly ran across the patio. Ashan handed Tamerlane a flexi. He waited as Tamerlane read through the contents. Beka could see Tamerlane's more relaxed expression harden. He ran his hand over his neck as he considered the content of the message.

Beka looked over at Tyr who only gave her the slightest shrug when his eyes met hers. It was odd for Ashan to interrupt Tamerlane at dinner. It was one of the few times that Tamerlane forbade his staff from interrupting him unless the Empire was crumbling.

Tamerlane put the flexi on the table. He took a deep breath as he looked around the patio area, thinking about the content of the flexi and his response.

Beka was a little surprised when his wandering eyes settled on her. Beka became a little uncomfortable as his dark gaze moved over her for the longest time. She felt a little wave of relief when his eyes flickered around the patio again.

"Tell him yes on points one through four. Tell him absolutely no on points five and six," Tamerlane handed the flexi back to Ashan. Ashan made notes on the flexi he had brought with him. Tamerlane took another deep breath as his gaze fell on Beka again. "Tell him if there has been any damage, I will hold him personally responsible. I expect delivery by morning."

"Yes sir," Ashan bowed slightly as he turned to leave.

Tamerlane seemed uncertain as Ashan hurried back across the patio toward the palace.

Beka could tell Tamerlane was weighing a very difficult decision when she noticed he was biting his lower lip slightly. It was something that she rarely saw him do. When she usually saw it was when he was deciding about an issue that would anger her if he decided against her when they discussed business. Now that she and Tyr were a couple, she found more and more often, Tamerlane at least took into consideration how his decisions would affect her professionally and the tenuous personal relationship she and Tamerlane were beginning to cultivate.

"Fack," Tamerlane muttered under his breath as he looked over at Beka again.

"ASHAN!" Tamerlane called to the man who stopped just inside the doorway and hurried back out to the table.

"Yes?" Ashan hurried back over to the table. Tamerlane eyes remained on Beka for a long moment before he leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face. He let out a deep sigh before dropping his hands to the table. His gaze moved back to Beka once more. Beka wondered why he kept looking to her.

"Agree to all six points," Tamerlane spit the words out quickly. Beka had never seen him change his mind before in all her dealings with him.

"All six sir?" Ashan tone relayed his surprise as well. Tamerlane breathed deeply once again.

"Yes," Tamerlane nodded slowly as his gaze remained on Beka. "All six."

"Yes sir," Ashan made a note and hurried toward the door once more.

"Tough negotiation?" Beka picked up her glass and sipped her water. In some way she loved the fact that someone was playing hardball with Tamerlane and he had blinked.

"It has been more intense than most," Tamerlane drank back the rest of his wine. He tossed his napkin on the table in disgust. "There is a hard deadline."

"Who is giving you such a hard time?" Beka just needed to know who was getting the best of Tamerlane Anasazi. She might have to send a note of appreciation and a gift.

"Regent Konstantin Vasily," Tamerlane nearly spat the name in disgust. Beka's brow furrowed as she looked at Tyr.

"Regent of Sahure," Tyr clarified for Beka as he raised his eyebrows questioningly toward Tamerlane. "A newer tribute world of the Drago-Kazov pride."

"You're negotiating with the Drago-Kazov?" Beka said a little louder than she expected. The Drago-Kazov and Sabra-Jaguar were not part of Tamerlane's Empire. He didn't want them and they didn't want it.

"I have little choice in the matter," Tamerlane growled in displeasure. "Unfortunately."

"You always have a choice," Tyr offered as he recognized the turmoil in his son. This issue was what had been preoccupying Tamerlane for the last few days. Tyr had ever known Tamerlane to feel he didn't have a choice.

"I said I have little choice in this matter," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. He looked from Tyr to Beka. Beka became uncomfortable again as he stared at her.

"Would you like to discuss it?" Tyr encouraged Tamerlane. "Perhaps with a fresh point of view, we can come to some decision that is more to your liking."

"I have made the only decision that can be made in this instance," Tamerlane pushed back his chair and got to his feet. "When the time is right, we can discuss the issue and my decision. If you will excuse me, I have to finish up the details for this agreement before Ashan sends the final documents. I have made certain demands which must be iron clad in the agreement so that the least amount of damage is done to the Empire."

Beka and Tyr watched as Tamerlane walked away from the table and disappeared into the palace. He seemed nearly defeated in his posture.

"The Dragans?" Beka looked over at Tyr once the door had shut behind Tamerlane.

"I have no idea what he is doing," Tyr shook his head. "I know of no reason Tamerlane would be negotiating with Vasily or the Drago-Kazov. I can certainly think of no reason Tamerlane would feel he had no choice in the matter."

"I guess he will tell us when he is ready," Beka pushed back from the table and held out her hand to Tyr. "I have missed nice relaxing evenings alone with you. Why don't we retire to my suite and see how the evening goes."

"As you wish," Tyr smiled as he took Beka's hand in his and they slowly walked back to her quarters to spend the rest of the evening.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good evening," Beka's voice was low as she leaned over the back of Tyr's chair and wrapped her arms around his neck and chest. She placed a soft kiss against his cheek before hugging him a little tighter. "I wondered if I was going to see you at all today. You snuck out this morning with the stealth of a man who regretted a one night stand. I didn't hear a sound."

"I woke up early," Tyr looked up at her as she came around from behind his chair. One hand trailed over his shoulders and upper back as she moved to stand beside his chair. Currently he was seated at a table in the courtyard outside her new suite of rooms at the palace. Beka had been surprised to learn that Tamerlane had given her rooms in the residential part of the palace. Tyr still had his suite and spent some nights there but when Beka was on Arktos, Tyr remained with her in her suite. Tamerlane thought it was time his father no longer had to journey to the visitors' wing to be with Beka.

"And you didn't wake me up in your usual glorious fashion," Beka teased as she looked around the deserted courtyard outside her room.

It was on her last visit to Arktos that Tamerlane had informed Beka there was construction being done of the palace and she had been required to stay in a different suite of rooms than her normal suite of rooms. She was used to having a room closer to the residential side of the palace. However, she was grateful to have such a nice place to stay when on Arktos that she didn't complain. It beat all of the hotels her clients had ever put her up it while attending to business.

This time when she had been shown to her accommodations, she had been shocked to find them on the residential side of the palace. When the staff member escorting her had opened the door off the main hallway connecting the residential wing of the palace to the main palace itself, Beka had been surprised to find herself stepping into a huge courtyard. There were wide covered outdoor walkways around three sides. There was a huge pool in the center of the space with a spa on one end furthest from the house. There was a large covered outdoor dining area and an 'outdoor kitchen' for preparing and serving food. The fourth side was open to the gardens on the farthest end of the courtyard.

The female escorting Beka had gestured to her left and Beka had made her way passed several doors before the staff member slid open a large transparent door that led into a huge common living area. As Beka had explored her new suite of rooms, she found it to be nearly the size of the home she had lived in on Elysium. There was a huge open common area complete with a full kitchen which she knew she would never use. There was a private office to one side of the main common area. To the other, there was a grand bedroom and luxurious bath. Beka had been utterly amazed at the accommodations. She had been further surprised when Tyr had informed her that it was no mistake. The entire suite of rooms was hers. The courtyard and all that was there was hers. The wing of rooms across the courtyard which mirrored hers to form a perfect U were for her children to stay in while visiting should she ever make Arktos her home.

"You had a long trip. You had a long day. We had a late night. You were peacefully sleeping so I thought I would allow you the opportunity to rest. I doubt you have slept late in the last few months with me being gone and your work consuming much of your time," Tyr shrugged ever so slightly. "I let you sleep while I found Tamerlane in the gym. He was already up as usual and halfway through his morning workout when I arrived."

"Did he give you any more details about his negotiations with Vasily?" Beka sat down across Tyr's legs and ran her arm around his shoulders before leaning to kiss him on the jaw.

"Not really," Tyr closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm kisses Beka placed along his jaw and neck before she rested her head on his shoulder. "Vasily accepted the terms of the agreement. Tamerlane is still not pleased that he had to agree to the deal. It is almost as if he was forced to make the decision he did. However, I have never known Tamerlane to be forced into any deal or agreement. I have no idea what the issue even was at this point."

"Well, it is over now," Beka murmured against his neck before kiss is again.

"I do not know that it is," Tyr shook his head slightly causing Beka to raise her head from his shoulder and look at him questioningly. "When I met with him this afternoon, he still had not received a confirmation about a delivery Tamerlane was supposed to receive as part of the agreement."

"What kind of delivery?" Beka raised her eyebrow slightly.

The mystery of Tamerlane's little deal with the Drago-Kazov regent on Sahure was becoming even more curious as details emerged. Beka could not imagine any dealings Tamerlane would ever have the Dragans. Sahure was a new tribute world that the Drago-Kazov had invaded for lack of another world. The inhabitants of the world were not very advanced and never had a chance when first contact was made by the Dragan squads. However, the planet was rich in resources and had a climate which produced an abundance of food that the Drago-Kazov needed to feed the growing Dragan population. Tamerlane's interest in Sahure was a mystery to Beka because it was no where close to any worlds of the Nietzschean Empire and did not appear to be in the direction Tamerlane was currently focused on expanding. It really made no sense to Beka whatsoever. However, she thought she might need to mention it to Dylan the next time she saw him just in case the Nietzschean Empire and the Drago-Kazov were beginning to bury the hatchet and work together for a change. Doing so, could be bad for the Commonwealth.

"Tamerlane has yet to say. Ashan has no idea," Tyr ran his hand lightly over Beka's hip as she remained seated on his lap. "When I spoke with Tamerlane earlier this evening, he had received confirmation that the delivery was in route. However, he was concerned about what condition the cargo would be in when it arrived. I believe if this cargo is not delivered in ideal condition, there may be conflict. Tamerlane insists that agreement between he and Vasily clearly outlined the condition in which the cargo be delivered to Arktos."

"If Vasily fails to deliver the cargo in ideal condition, it would be a reason to invalidate the agreement," Beka pursed her lips slightly as she considered the situation. "Although Vasily would be a fool if he had the cargo delivered to Tamerlane and it not be in ideal condition. Vasily would know it would be a reason for Tamerlane to invalidate their agreement. Vasily could lose out big if the deal with Tamerlane is important to Vasily, Sahure or the Drago-Kazov."

"I will get more details in the morning when I meet with Tamerlane," Tyr sighed softly as he looked over at Beka. "There is really nothing more I can do. Not that I have been of any assistance in this entire process. Tamerlane was finishing up his evening meetings when I left to come here. Then he was going to have dinner with Isabella then visit with his children for a short time."

"I still can't believe your son has four wives, eight children and six more on the way," Beka's tone relayed that she truly had not come to fully recognize or understand the simple fact. "I couldn't even keep up with one husband and two kids."

"Tamerlane's relationships with his wives is nothing like the relationship you shared with Leydon and your children," Tyr shook his head. "It is nothing like the relationship you and I finally share after all of these years."

"I mean … your son … is only twenty four years old Tyr. He has four wives. He has eight kids. He has six more in the oven," Beka cupped his jaw in her hand and turned his face to hers. Her eyes searched his eyes slowly. "I am fifty two years old Tyr. I'm not getting any younger. I had my children and raised them. The idea of having any more at my age … You … you can have kids until you're a hundred with the right females. I just …"

"Beka, we have been together for two years now," Tyr smiled softly as his arm tightened around her waist. "Do you not think we would have had this conversation two years ago if I expected you to have children or have more children of my own with other females?"

"I … it's just …" Beka sighed deeply as she looked at Tyr. "I just don't want you to wake up in a few years and realize you made a mistake."

"Do you honestly believe I would have ventured into this relationship with you if I was not certain it was what I wanted?" Tyr raised his eyebrows questioningly. "I managed to not fall into a relationship with you while crewing with you and spending all day every day on the same ship with you … for three years. I managed to not fall into any type of relationship with you for the twenty years since then. Do not think that I suddenly lost my mind and fell into this relationship with you and that I will one day regain my senses and come to the realization that it was all a mistake."

"It's just … kids …" Beka began again.

"I can not father any more children Beka," Tyr spoke over her when she started to ramble.

"What?" Beka's eyes widened slightly when she heard the words.

"I cannot have any more children," Tyr informed her hesitantly. "Why do you think I am not surrounded by a dozen wives and dozens of children?"

"You're sterile?" Beka repeated slowly as the full impact of his words sunk in.

"I cannot father any more children," Tyr nodded ever so slowly.

"But Tamerlane …" Beka began in a confused tone.

"Tamerlane is my son," Tyr acknowledged. "However, when I first hatched my plan to destroy the Drago-Kazov, I had a scientist alter my DNA so that I could pass as the Reincarnation of Drago. I am not certain if that altered my genetics or some environmental factor did damage at some point … the Abyss, the tunnel aliens, being in another universe … who knows with all that we encountered and endured. I mean … I came back from another dimension without my boneblades. Who knows what damage was done at an atomic level?"

"We are together now because …" Beka started to say more but stopped. It was then that she realized Tyr allowed himself to be with her because he had no other options. She was his bottom of the barrel … last person in the universe type scenario. No Nietzschean female would have him so he settled. For her.

"If I were fertile and had a dozen wives, you would never have entered into any type of relationship with me," Tyr put his fingertip gently on her lips when she started to speak again. "You and I … are together now … because circumstances … the universe … has created a path … so we can be together."

"I heard you the first time."

A female voice broke through the quiet moment causing Beka's and Tyr's heads to turn quickly toward the doorway leading out onto the courtyard from the main corridor.

"Try carrying all this stuff and see how well you make it through the damn doorway," the voice snapped as a figure stumbled across the walkway to the open air portion of the courtyard.

"I heard you … I heard you … to the right … to the right," the voice snapped harshly. "Instead of being an overbearing ass, why don't you carry my damn bags if I am taking too long?"

The figure stopped and dropped several bags that were weighing her down. The Nietzschean guard escorting her stopped behind her and his hand went to his sidearm when she turned back towards him and threw her shoulder bag at him. It bounced off his chest and hit the ground.

"What are you going to do?" the woman crossed her arms over her chest as she moved toward the Nietzschean guard. "Shoot me?"

"I thought so," the woman scoffed before gesturing towards her bags. "All bark and no bite. How the hell did you ever get assigned to the palace of the freaking Nietzschean messiah … you gutless …"

"Terra?" Beka was shocked when it finally hit her that the voice belonged to her daughter even though the physical appearance did not necessarily alert her to the fact at first. Beka pushed herself off Tyr's lap and to her feet as she took a tentative step in the direction of the woman.

The woman turned toward the sound of Beka's voice. A face broke into a wide smile as she put her arms out and headed in Beka's direction.

"Mom!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Not that I am not glad to see you," Beka finally managed to get out after hugging her daughter tightly to her when they got to one another. Beka held Terra at arms' length to take a long look at her. The woman before her was definitely her daughter although she looked very different from the last time Beka had seen her daughter. "But why are you …"

"Take your damn hands off me."

A male voice broke through the Beka and Terra reunion causing Beka and Terra to look back toward the doorway from the main corridor to the courtyard.

"If you shove me one more time …"

The threat in the tone was evident as the man who emerged into view threw down the travel bags in his hands and turned to confront the Nietzschean guard escorting him. He had been roughly shoved from behind when the hesitated walking through the doorway. Then once more before moving further into the courtyard area. The man stood toe to toe with the Nietzschean guard who pinned the man with a hard, piercing gaze as his hand went to his sidearm. Tension filled the air as the Human man and the Nietzschean male faced one another.

"Kindred?" Beka's voice broke the tense silence that might have erupted into conflict at any moment.

"Mom?"

Kindred turned to look over at the two women standing a short distance away from him.

"Mom!" A wide smile broke over his face before he took a few long strides and threw his arms around Beka and hugged her tightly to him.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Beka asked once she had gotten over the shock of seeing her two children appear in the courtyard.

Beka looked over as Tyr moved by her and her children. He spoke with the two guards quietly for a moment before the two Nietzschean males nodded and disappeared back through the doorway to the main corridor of the palace. Tyr came over and put his hand on Beka's lower back as he took his place beside her. He looked at Beka's children questioningly as Beka turned her attention back to them.

"I have no idea why we are here," Terra shrugged as she glanced over at Kindred. Her brother's shrug mirrored his sister's as he looked down at her before his attention turned back to Beka.

"We came here at Tamerlane's request," Kindred informed them as he looked between Beka and Tyr before his gaze moved to his mother and remained. "I have to say I am surprised to find you here. The last time we saw one another, I thought you were going to be on Golden Harvest, Elysium and TaraZed for the next few months."

"We haven't seen one another in several months," Beka reminded Kindred gently. She looked over at Terra. "It's been nearly six months since you last graced me with your presence."

"I've been busy. Dad and I have been working with several new clients and constantly meeting with potentials. Running the family business takes all of my time since Kindred is out in Caela playing researcher," Terra shrugged nonchalantly as she looked between Beka and Tyr. Her eyes settled on Tyr for a long moment before she smiled at him. "It is good to see you again Mr Anasazi. It's been what … two years? How have you been?"

"I have been well. I believe the last time I was visiting your mother, you were supposed to visit but cancelled at the last minute," Tyr held Terra's gaze. Although her lips were smiling, that is where the smile ended. Her eyes were dull and emotionless as she looked at Tyr. "How have you been?"

"Like I said … busy," Terra looked from Tyr to her mother. "Are you here on business? Pleasure? Or have you made Arktos your home now?"

"I had business with Tamerlane," Beka informed her as Beka's eyes moved back and forth between her children. She found it odd that Kindred said they were there at Tamerlane's request. Beka believed if Tamerlane had known her children were coming to Arktos, he would have informed Beka of their impending arrival. Beka also knew there was no way her children could have entered the system, let alone stepped foot on Arktos, without Tamerlane's expressed consent. So, Tamerlane had to know they were coming to Arktos. Tamerlane wasn't the kind to surprise people so she doubted he invited them to surprise Beka with a visit during her stay. Then again, over the years, Tamerlane would surprise her with a gift or some other gesture of kindness. Maybe he was just being nice. Although Beka seriously doubted that was the reason her children were there. Beka glanced up at Tyr for a moment wondering if her children being there might have something to do with a surprise from him to her. Although she and Tyr had never discussed it, perhaps a proposal was on the horizon. "I was planning on staying a few weeks to visit with Tyr."

"So you are still with the Uberking's dad?" Kindred looked between Beka and Tyr with obvious disapproval.

"Kindred," Terra spoke rather sharply to Kindred with a reprimanding tone. "Don't start."

"My apologies, Mr Anasazi," Kindred looked over to Tyr. The expression on his face and the tone of his voice let Tyr know that the apology was insincere in every way.

"Feel free to call me Tyr," Tyr replied as he looked between Kindred and Terra. He was at a loss as to why Beka's children were on Arktos. Tamerlane had not mentioned it to him any of the times Tyr had seen and spoken with Tamerlane during the day. It was obviously a surprise to Beka. The only way those two children would have been on Arktos is if Tamerlane had expressly allowed it. An invitation from Tamerlane would be the only way to explain their presence on Arktos. Tyr could not imagine any circumstances in which Tamerlane would allow Beka's two children into the system let alone onto the planet and into the palace.

"Calling you Tyr would mean I want to be … familiar … with you. I do not," Kindred gave Tyr a pointed look.

"Very well," Tyr shrugged like he didn't care. Ever since the Hawkins family had left Arktos two years ago in a cloud of suspicious and controversy, Tyr had not laid eyes on either of Beka's children. Whenever they were visiting with Beka and Tyr arrived, they would make some excuse and leave before he arrived at Beka's home. If Tyr was with Beka and one of them was scheduled to visit, something would come up and they would not make the trip. Tyr really did not care whether he spent time with Beka's children or not. It mattered not to him whether they liked or accepted him. However, their behaviors caused Beka emotional pain and caused difficulty in their relationship because on several occasions, Beka had cancelled on Tyr because of her children.

"Don't be an ass to Tyr," Terra nudged Kindred. "He and mom have been shacking up for two years. Best you get over it. He's obviously not going away."

"I don't have to like it … or him," Kindred replied tersely as he looked down at his sister once more.

"Before you start fighting," Beka broke in when Terra started to snap back at her brother. She could feel the tension between the siblings. "I love you being here … but why are you here again?"

"Like Kindred said … Tamerlane insisted we come," Terra looked at her mother with a shrug.

"Tamerlane invited you to visit?" Beka frowned. Since the last time her family had tried to dupe him and steal from him two years ago, she was certain neither of them would ever set foot on Arktos again. She knew Tamerlane would not have invited them willingly to Arktos or his home. Unless he was doing so for his father. Beka looked over at Tyr for a long moment wondering what Tamerlane and Tyr were up to. Once again, the thought of Tyr proposing marriage flashed quickly through her mind.

"Tamerlane insisted that we come to Arktos," Kindred nodded as he looked over at his sister before she nodded too.

"You know how he can be mother," Terra glanced over at Tyr before looking back at Beka. "When Tamerlane Anasazi wants something, he gets it."

"Why are we just standing here?" Beka looked over at Tyr before gesturing to her children's travel bags. "Let's get your things to your room. Tyr and I were about to have dinner. The staff always makes too much food. Join us."

"Are you certain that is a good idea?" Terra looked over at Kindred before looking at Tyr.

"If you would like to join your mother and I for dinner, I have no objections," Tyr replied before moving over to pick up the large travel cases that Terra had dropped on the courtyard stones.

"It was a long trip," Kindred moved over to pick up his bags while Terra picked up a small bag of hers. "I'm starved. If memory serves me, the food around here was top notch. The wine even better."

"Why don't you two get freshened up and meet us back here?" Beka gestured toward the table she and Tyr had been seated at before her children had appeared.

"If you would get someone to show us to our rooms," Terra started toward the doorway to the corridor.

"This way," Tyr's voice stopped Terra in her tracks before she turned slowly to face Tyr. Terra looked questioningly at her mother when Tyr headed toward the building on the other side of the courtyard. She knew they were on the residential side of the palace. The side of the palace where Tamerlane lived with his wives and children. Surely, she and Kindred would not be staying there.

"Tamerlane recently reconfigured, renovated and expanded the palace," Beka gestured behind her to the door to her suite of rooms. "That side is mine. You and Kindred share that wing."

Beka pointed in the direction Tyr was walking. Tyr waited by the open doorway until Kindred approached him then both males disappeared into the structure.

"You stay here when you come to Arktos now?" Terra looked slowly around the area.

"It is new to me this visit," Beka gestured toward the doorway where Tyr and Kindred had disappeared. "I have not seen the suite of rooms you and Kindred are to share but if they are anything like mine, you will be pleased even if you have to share with your brother."

"You know any place will be a huge step up from the last place I was staying," Terra put out her arm as she walked over to her mother. Terra wrapped her arm tightly around Beka's shoulders as she hugged her mother. When she pulled away she gave Beka a quick kiss on the cheek. A smile tugged at her lips at Terra gazed at Beka. "I have really missed you."

"I have missed you as well baby," Beka hugged her daughter quickly once more. "Get settled, freshen up, then we can have a nice meal and catch up. I will have them hold dinner until you and Kindred are ready to eat."

"Kindred is always ready to eat. You know that mother," Terra started to back away from Beka before pointing towards the doorway Tyr had just walked out of. "I'm just going to toss my stuff on my bed then we will be right back out. No need to change your dinner plans for us."

"Thank you, Mr Anasazi," Terra smiled and touched Tyr's upper arm when she moved by him and hurried toward the door to her suite.

"Why are my children here?" Beka looked up at Tyr when he came to stand before her. Tyr looked surprised by the bluntly asked question.

"I am as surprised as you to see your children on Arktos. Even more surprised to see them in this palace," Tyr gestured in the direction of the children's suite of room. "Even more surprised that they are actually being allowed to stay on the residential side of the palace so close to Tamerlane's wives and children. Last Tamerlane and I spoke of you children, I never expected those newly created suites to be used because your children would never break the atmosphere of Arktos again."

"Then why are they here Tyr?" Beka asked as she ran her arms around his waist and he pulled her into his embrace.

"I have no idea," Tyr murmured softly as his arms tightened around Beka. "Only your children or Tamerlane can answer that question."


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning."

Tyr's voice filtered through the early morning air as he made his way across the open courtyard from the palace door to where Beka was seated on one of the chaises by the pool. Beka scooted over to one side and patted the cushion beside her. Tyr looked around the courtyard slowly before looking down at Beka questioningly.

"Good almost midday. My children have not made an appearance this morning. I asked the staff to serve a late breakfast … brunch a guess you might say … soon. If they don't come out of their rooms soon, I'm going to go in," Beka patted the cushion again so Tyr would sit down. Tyr looked around again before slipping onto the chaise beside Beka. She sat forward so he could wrap his arm around her before she settled against his side and sighed deeply. "I missed you last night and this morning."

"It was obvious from the superficial conversation last evening over dinner that your children had no desire to spend their first evening on Arktos in my presence," Tyr replied as he hugged Beka to his side. He ran his hand slowly up and down her upper arm as she relaxed into his embrace.

"I couldn't tell," Beka replied with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. The evening had been a tense event where the children spoke to her and Tyr as if they were strangers. It made Beka very uncomfortable throughout dinner because she felt as if she didn't even know the two young people seated across the table from she and Tyr. Before dessert was served, Tyr had excused himself under the pretense that he was supposed to meet with Tamerlane. Beka knew Tamerlane was unavailable for the evening since he had told his father he was having dinner with Isabella. Beka assumed 'having dinner' was a euphemism for 'spending the night' with one of his wives. Beka often wondered about the personal, private dynamics between Tamerlane and his wives but she had never broached the subject with Tyr since it really was none of her business.

"I do appreciate you giving us some time alone last night. It had been months since I have spent any quality time with either of them," Beka placed a kiss against Tyr's cheek as she shifted slightly to nuzzle his neck.

"Did you learn the reason for their presence on Arktos?" Tyr closed his eyes and relaxed against the cushioned back of the chaise. He enjoyed the soft feel of her lips against his neck and jaw and the warmth of her breath against his skin as her mouth caressed his skin.

"No," Beka sighed before laying her head on his shoulder. She ran her hand over his leather clad chest before allowing it to rest. "Each of them talked about the work they had been doing. Kindred is still enamored with his research opportunity with Caela. He was not pleased with the reduction in funding Tamerlane has enacted."

"As you and Tamerlane discussed, the veins of valuable materials have run out. Tamerlane was using the proceeds from the sale of those materials to fund the project Kindred is overseeing. Funding was reduced to ensure the long-term availability of funding for the project. An auditor reviewed the financials for the project and made cuts to several areas of waste," Tyr informed her. "I do not have any details on what was cut. However, if Kindred feels the cuts jeopardize the project, you may want to advise him to submit a proposal to Tamerlane for increased funding. Believe it or not, Tamerlane wants the project to succeed."

"Tamerlane appreciates the accolades the Empire receives from scientific journals," Beka replied in a judgmental tone. "He doesn't really care about the project or the research team."

"Regardless of why Tamerlane supports the project, he supports the project," Tyr nudged Beka's head from his shoulder so he could turn his head to look at her. "As long as Tamerlane supports the project, Kindred has an interest, a job and remains out of trouble and out of prison. Is that not what you wanted for your son?"

"It is," Beka nodded as she looked into Tyr's eyes.

"How is Terra?" Tyr leaned and brushed a light kiss against her lips. He knew she was concerned about Terra. Terra had been devastated when she had been dismissed from the Hohne Institute. Beka thought Terra running the Hawkins family shipping business would be good for her until she found something else in a field of Terra's choice. After two years, it appeared Terra had made the choice to remain with the family business and work with her father. Beka was becoming more and more concerned about Terra's distant demeanor and evasiveness whenever Terra and Beka visited. Terra was becoming closer with her father which concerned Beka as well.

"Busy," Beka replied before pressing her lips to Tyr. "Every time I tried to get something more, she avoided my questions or changed the subject. The company is doing well. Kindred confirmed that much as the third shareholder in the business. I just … there is something up with Terra. I just hope Leydon hasn't gotten her wrapped up in anything dangerous. You didn't happen to get anything out of your son, did you?"

"When I spoke with Tamerlane last evening …" Tyr began.

"You actually talked to Tamerlane last night?" Beka's put up her finger to top Tyr from talking. Tyr gave her a puzzled look. "I mean … I thought 'having dinner' was code for something …"

"Tamerlane and Isabella had dinner last evening. After dinner, Tamerlane spent some time with their children before going to visit Katarina's children," Tyr smiled slightly. He knew Beka was curious about Tamerlane's marital arrangements but she never wanted to actually ask the questions that had her curious. "I found him in his office late last night. He only confirmed to me that he requested Kindred and Terra be brought to Arktos. Tamerlane told me if you wanted more information than that … your children could give you more information … or you and he could speak once you and your children had time to visit."

"I guess I will press them a little harder after brunch," Beka replied as she leaned and kissed Tyr lightly on the lips. Beka looked up when the staff began to appear and started laying out the late brunch she had requested. A member of the staff informed her the food was ready and in warmers when she was ready to dine. Beka thanked the woman before looking back at Tyr. "I should probably get them moving."

"You probably should," Tyr nodded before pressing his lips to her once more.

"I missed you last night," Beka informed him again as her hand slipped up to cup his jaw. She teased his lips lightly with her before her lips moved a little more strongly over his.

"Maybe we should …" Tyr murmured as he pulled his lips from hers. The food was ready and her children might appear at any moment.

"Maybe," Beka agreed without letting him finish the thought. With a smile, her lips met his once again. Her lips moved strongly over his before her tongue parted his lips and slipped inside. The kiss deepened as Beka shifted beside him and Tyr's hand slipped along her neck and under her hair, pulling her to him as their tongues tangled.

A loud splash in the pool broke the moment between Tyr and Beka as Beka pulled her lips quickly from his. She pushed herself up slightly to see two forms swimming underwater the length of the pool. Both turned and the end and headed back to the other end. The two turned there before heading back to the other end. Beka watched as her two children made another turn and headed back to the other end of the pool. Terra erupted from the water as Kindred turned and headed back down the pool. Terra pulled herself out of the water before picking up a towel, wrapping it around herself, and walking around the pool towards Beka and Tyr.

"Good … morning?" Terra said when she got close to them. She looked back at the pool where Kindred had surfaced and was slowly stroking his way back to the other end of the pool.

"More like midday," Beka replied as she looked up at her daughter.

"Traveling always messes with my sleep cycles," Terra replied as her eyes moved between Beka and Tyr. "I hope we did not interrupt anything?"

"Not at all," Tyr shook his head as he helped Beka up from the chaise. Once she was on her feet, he got up as well. "Your mother was just about to come and get you and your brother."

"I bet she was," Terra replied with the disbelief evident in her voice. "Another couple of minutes and we might just have walked out on something that rivaled the day I walked in on the two of you two years ago. You know … Kindred would have lost his shite if he had walked out here and found you naked on top of your Nietzschean."

"It was a kiss Terra. You and Kindred are grown adults. I seriously doubt a kiss would scar you for life," Beka shook her head as she gestured toward the table. "The staff just brought brunch. I was about to come and get you and your brother so we could eat together."

"Kindred might lose his shite seeing you kiss him," Terra looked up at Tyr. "I could care less what the two of you do. Now that you and Dad are officially over. You are single, consenting adults … are you not? Unless Tyr here … has a Nietzschean family or five … hidden away somewhere in the palace?"

"I have no wives," Tyr informed Terra. He looked over to the pool when Kindred walked up the underwater stairs at the closer end of the pool. He looked around for a second before heading over to Terra. He pulled the towel from around her shoulders and proceeded to use it to dry himself.

"Get your own damn towel," Terra tried to grab the towel from Kindred but failed in her attempt. He moved a little further away from her as he dried the water from his body.

"What is that?" Beka gestured to Terra.

"Just a little body art," Terra replied as she turned slowly to let Beka see the intricate body art that adorned her entire back.

"A little?" Beka's eyes widened as they followed the gigantic tattoo that covered Terra's entire back. Beka knew about the smaller tattoos Terra had received over the years but this one was huge. Coupled with the bleach blonde and fuchsia hair, several facial piercings, a belly button piercing and multiple ear piercings, her daughter looked nothing like the more straight laced brunette that had visited Arktos two years ago. It wasn't even the young woman Beka had visited with six months ago. The physical transformation made Beka wonder what was going on in Terra's life.

"It's no big deal," Terra replied as she gestured toward the table. "Let's eat."

"I'm not a prude but maybe you could cover that up a little," Beka gestured to Terra once more. Terra sighed as she looked at her mother and shook her head. Beka's eyes moved over Terra's swimsuit or lack thereof. The tiny triangle of fabric covered the apex of her thigh while the thong rear exposed Terra's firmly toned and round buttocks. Tiny strings kept the entire bottom together. The top was a little more modest. The tiny string bikini top covered most of her breasts but the full inside curves were exposed for all to see.

"Kindred could care less and I am certain it doesn't interest Tyr in the least," Terra looked over at Tyr. "Does it Tyr?"

"I would prefer it if you cover up a little," Beka spoke in a firm tone as Terra looked back over at her. "We are sitting down to a meal."

"Fine," Terra shrugged as she turned and headed back to the end of the pool. She retrieved a sarong cover up and wrapped it around her hips. As she walked by Kindred, Beka could see Kindred say something to Terra and Terra shoved him lightly before they both laughed. Beka watched as Kindred and Terra walked over together, talking, while looking though the covered containers and piling food on their plates. Once the kids were done, Beka and Tyr helped themselves to the buffet as well.

"Better?" Terra looked up from her plate when Beka pulled out the chair across from Kindred and took a seat.

"Much," Beka nodded as she looked across the table at her daughter. She still didn't appreciate her boobs hanging out but a least her ass wasn't.

"How did you find your suite?" Tyr asked once he had sat down beside Beka and the group had begun to eat in silence.

"It is freaking huge," Terra looked over at her mother. "I take it from the look of the outside, your suite is the same size as the space Kindred and I are sharing?"

"I have no idea," Beka shook her head. She had not looked at the suite of rooms for her children.

"The two structures are the same dimensions," Tyr informed Terra. "Where as you and Kindred share a common living and dining area with a bedroom and washroom to either side, your mother's bedroom suite is larger with the same size common area and a separate office space."

"I find it ostentatious, pretentious," Kindred began before taking a long drink of his juice. "I don't know who in the hells Tamerlane is trying to impress. But I'm not."

"It is very opulent," Terra looked over at Tyr. "One might get lost in that closet it is so huge."

"An entire tribe on Caela could live in those closets," Kindred quipped with heavy sarcasm. "Who needs closets that big?"

"The suite is very nice," Terra gave Kindred a warning look. "Much more than Kindred or I will ever need on Arktos. Our rooms last time were more than enough."

"The suites were created so that you can visit and be comfortable," Tyr glanced over at Beka. "Any time you wish to visit while your mother is here."

"I seriously doubt Tamerlane intends for us to visit that often," Kindred shook his head as he pointed toward Tyr with his fork. "Besides it's not like mom is here that much."

"Unless mother plans on moving to Arktos," Terra remarked lightly before taking a drink of her juice. Kindred's gaze moved back over to his mother and narrowed intently on her.

"I have no plans to move to Arktos in the near future," Beka looked over at Tyr before reaching over to cover his hand that was resting on the arm of his chair. Beka squeezed it slightly. "Perhaps some day."

"Good afternoon," Tamerlane's voice broke the tense silence that descended on the courtyard as Kindred and Terra ate in silence after Beka's words.

He strode over to the food table and picked up several lids. He put a few items on a plate and poured himself a large container of juice before making his way over to the table where Tyr and the Hawkins family were eating quietly. Tamerlane could feel the tension around the table. He looked over at Tyr who shook his head slightly so Tamerlane would not inquire about the atmosphere at the table.

"Good afternoon, son," Tyr broke the silence when Tamerlane pulled out the chair and the end of the table and took a seat. He laid a few flexis next to his plate as well.

Tyr was on one side of Tamerlane and across the table from Tyr, Terra was at Tamerlane's other side.

"I thought I would come by between meetings this afternoon. I can see that it was a good thing I did not stop by this morning," Tamerlane glanced at Terra then looked at Kindred.

"We were up late visiting," Beka spoke up when neither of her children acknowledged Tamerlane's presence at the table. She didn't even think Terra looked in Tamerlane's direction when he sat down. It immediately made Beka feel uncomfortable. After the way things were when her children were last on Arktos, Beka's concern was heightened at this meeting.

"I am aware that it has been some time since you have spent time with your children," Tamerlane looked between Beka and her children. "Perhaps you can use this time to catch up on all you have missed."

"I hope we can," Beka nodded as she looked over to her children whose focus was on their plates and the food on them.

"How are you finding the accommodations?" Tamerlane asked as his gaze moved over to Kindred then Terra. The tone of his voice was very standoffish and formal. In some ways, it bothered Beka that her children and Tamerlane would never be … friends … only forced, distant acquaintances … if they could be that. The distance between their children put a distance between she and Tyr at times.

"The palace is quite an upgrade from where I spent the last few nights. I am certain Kindred thinks the same," Terra glanced at Tamerlane before looking at her brother who nodded when he looked at Terra. Both picked up their utensils and took another bite of their food.

"As you can tell, the palace was recently renovated," Beka spoke up to fill the tense silence. She looked over at Tamerlane who was leaning back in his chair, studying her children intently, as he took a bite from a pastry then washed it down with his juice.

"I'd be better without the complimentary jewelry," Kindred held up his wrist. Beka had not noticed the metal band on Kindred's wrist. She noticed then that Terra had one as well. Beka's gaze went back to Tamerlane who shrugged as he took a long swallow of his juice.

"After your last visit here, security has been tightened," Tamerlane replied as he leaned forward to place his cup on the table. "Security needs to be able to keep track of you while you visit. You understand my position, don't you?"

"I could just leave," Kindred suggested as he dropped his fork on the plate and turned his gaze on Tamerlane. Tamerlane and Kindred's gazes met for a long moment before Kindred rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"I would appreciate it if while you are here that you comply with the security measures that are in place and not attempt to remove the tracking device," Tamerlane gaze moved from Kindred to Terra. His gaze was cool and unrevealing as he stared at her daughter. "Every time you attempt to remove it, palace security sends me an alert. I found I got little sleep when I finally retired early this morning because the alarm went off every twenty minutes until about 0440 this morning."

"That is about the time I finally dozed off," Terra looked up from her plate toward Tamerlane then smirked. "This damn band is uncomfortable. I assumed someone should share my discomfort. Had I known it was you I was disturbing, I would have tried every ten minutes. Maybe even five."

Terra had finally given up because she couldn't get it off. She had been irritated that no one ever came to her quarters to investigate. She had planned on giving them a piece of her mind.

"If it had continued much longer, I may have come to your quarters and strangled you," Tamerlane replied lightly as he took another bite of the pastry. He dropped it back on the plate before wiping his fingers on a napkin and picking up the cup once more.

"Leave it to the ub … Nietzschean to resort to violence," Kindred pointed out as his cool gaze moved from his plate to Tamerlane. Although he didn't like Tamerlane Anasazi in the least, Tamerlane was the only reason Kindred was on the Caela project. One wrong step and Kindred knew he would be saying goodbye to the perfect job.

"Tamerlane wouldn't have strangled me," Terra shook her head as she glanced over at Kindred then looked at Tamerlane. She picked up her fork and tried to force the lock open. A moment later they all heard the beeping alert sounding on the patio. Tamerlane sighed heavily as he unclipped the communicator from his belt and silenced the alarm.

Terra's eyes widened slightly. "So you are actually being contacted when I do this?" Terra jammed the fork in the lock again. The beeping alert began again. Tamerlane growled softly and looked annoyed as he silenced the alarm again. "I'll keep that in mind, should I find myself bored at any point today."

"I would highly advise that you not become bored at any point today," Tamerlane's suggestion was more of an order. Terra's gaze narrowed on the Nietzschean male as he took another drink from his cup as if dismissing her.

"Don't threaten my sister," Kindred muttered softly as he and Tamerlane's gazes met once more. Tamerlane rolled his eyes ever so slightly as if dismissing Kindred as well.

"Tamerlane would have sent someone to do it for him," Terra looked over at Kindred as she put her fork down and continued the earlier conversation. "He wouldn't want to get his hands dirty. Plausible deniability and all that."

"You've gotta love politicians," Kindred replied acerbically as he looked over at Tamerlane. He knew his characterization of Tamerlane as a politician irritated the Nietzschean male for some reason.

"Why are you in such a combative mood?" Beka looked at Terra.

When they had been on Arktos two years ago, Terra had been quite enamored with the young Nietzschean much to Beka's alarm. By the end of the trip, any chance of any friendships had been destroyed when Tamerlane learned the Hawkins family minus Beka had been trying to steal antiquities and were mining on Caela right under his nose. In Beka's mind, Tamerlane had retaliated on the one he saw as the mastermind of the operation … Terra. By not returning the transporter equipment to her, he had insured that Terra lost her position at the Hohne Institute and was branded persona non grata at every reputable technical institute in the Commonwealth. Beka never understood why Tamerlane took out his vendetta on Terra while offering Kindred the position of a lifetime. It was still a mystery to Beka to this day.

"I'm not in a combative mood," Terra shook her head as she looked over at her mother and forces a smile to her lips. She gestured to Tamerlane. "Perhaps he is just a tad bit cranky this afternoon."

"You have no idea," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he looked around the table. At the moment, a wide range of emotions was running through Tamerlane. This was the first time he had interacted with Beka's children since they had left the planet two years ago. He had not expected a pleasant first encounter with them this time. However, he found himself both annoyed and irritated at just the sight of them this morning. The attitude he was receiving rubbed him the wrong way as well.

Beka looked between the three younger people trying to figure out exactly what was going on. She glanced at Tyr who shrugged.

"Whatever Tamerlane," Terra rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. She had not expected their first meeting in two years to go smoothly. Given the circumstance of last time and this time, she was surprised to be on Arktos and even more shocked at being in the residential wing of the palace. She was not certain exactly how to act with Tamerlane seated beside her. It was more than obvious to her at the moment that he had little regard for at all.

"So Kindred," Beka decided to redirect the conversation. She thought perhaps if she could get Kindred talking about his research, Tamerlane might join in. Beka really wanted to find some common ground between her children and Tamerlane. If she could not, she could never envision herself moving to Arktos full time. "How is your research going?"

"Fine," Kindred shrugged as he continued eating.

"Anything … fascinating … happening on Caela?" Beka glanced over at Tyr and Tamerlane. Tamerlane's focus seemed to move from Terra to Kindred when Beka brought up Caela.

"No, not really," Kindred shook his head. "The evolution of a planet full of people is a slow process. It could take years, decades, or centuries before anything big happens."

"But you are still observing them?" Beka asked. "Finding things of interest that warrant the continued research on the planet?"

Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he looked from Beka to Kindred. Tamerlane knew what was going on with Caela. He wasn't spending thousands of thrones of the Empire's money every day to not know everything that was going on in that system.

"Of course we are still observing them, making notes, postulating theories," Kindred paused to take a bite of his food. He looked over at Beka questioningly. He had spoken to Beka some about his work the last time they saw one another. They had spoken briefly about it just last night.

"Nothing of note has happened?" Tamerlane leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table as he folded his hands together and rested his chin on his hands. He gave Kindred an inquiring look without saying anything more.

"Other than your Nietzscheans deserting the system?" Kindred looked over at Tamerlane suspiciously. He wondered what the Nietzschean male knew and was trying to get at with his question. "You plundered the wealth of the planet for two years. Now that you are done, you abandoned the project."

"The Empire has not deserted the system nor the project. If I had, you would no longer have the position as Lead Researcher on the project," Tamerlane replied tersely. He was tired and stressed and had no inclination to play games with the Hawkins family this afternoon. "You have no idea what you are speaking of because you have not been in the system for nearly two months."

"What?" Beka looked over at Kindred with a surprised expression on her face. "I thought you were there … all day … every day …"

"I am the senior research coordinator and lead on the project," Kindred fired back at Tamerlane while ignoring Beka's interjection. "I don't need to sit on my ass every day on the research vessel and make notes. That is why I have staff, Tamerlane. You are not the only one in the universe who gets to do whatever the hell he wants why other people do the work."

"Other people do the work at my direction," Tamerlane replied calmly as his hands dropped to the table. "I can tell you everything important that is happening in my Empire and it encompasses a lot more territory than that dinky planet you are supposedly watching."

"I know exactly what is going on with Caela," Kindred leaned forward as he pointed toward Tamerlane. "Don't you dare insinuate that I am not doing my damn job. I don't have to be there every freaking day to get the job done."

"Oh really," Tamerlane sighed in exasperation. "Do you actually read the reports you get from your observers?"

"Every two weeks I get detailed observational notes and a summary of the important events," Kindred replied irritated by Tamerlane's tone.

"I did not ask if you received them," Tamerlane replied dismissively with a hint of condescension in his tone. "I asked do you actually read them?"

"Of course I read them," Kindred shot back as he threw his hands up in the air. "You know what … kiss my ass, Tamerlane. I don't have to sit here and defend myself or my research team to you. If you want to get out of the project, just have the balls to say you've gotten bored. Don't you dare make any of this about me. Go bother someone else who actual gives a damn about what you have to say."

"I'd rather discuss the mustela pandemic that has ravaged Caela in the last several months," Tamerlane shifted in his chair slightly and leaned forward further.

"It is nothing unusual," Kindred shrugged nonchalantly as he toyed with the edge of the table. He knew all about the pandemic. Tamerlane had nothing to trip him up on if he was trying to make Kindred look incompetent. "In the evolution and history of every planet and every people and every civilization, there are great epidemics and pandemics. It is the normal cycle of any planetary evolution."

"Of the four hundred sixty-seven tribes on Caela, fifty-three have been totally devastated by the virus," Tamerlane looked over at Beka then back at Kindred. "Is that not … fascinating?"

"No," Kindred shook his head. "That's why it is called a pandemic, Tamerlane. It affects the entire planet. Of course, a large number of tribes could be affected. A large number of them could be devastated or annihilated even by that which is easily curable in more advanced civilizations. Caela has not reached a point in its evolution where they can diagnose and treat even the easiest to treat diseases. There are going to be fatalities … large numbers of fatalities. However, there have been pandemics much larger in history. Maybe not on Caela but in other developing worlds throughout the universe. Why don't you stick with the things you know and leave my research alone?"

"Fifty-three tribes completely annihilated by mustela – a one hundred percent mortality rate. Everyone who gets it dies. Once even a single person in a tribe becomes infected, it wipes out the entire tribe within two weeks," Tamerlane's brow furrowed. "Another fourteen tribes have been slaughtered by their neighbors. As soon as a tribe is known to be infected the neighboring tribes wipe them out before the disease takes hold. One hundred percent mortality – no survivors," Tamerlane paused.

"It has been observed. It has been analyzed. It is not unusual for people to slaughter the sick to contain a disease," Kindred shook his head again. "As researchers, it is our place to observe. We do not interfere."

"Why do you even give a damn what is happenin on Caela?" Kindred's brow furrowed as he looked at Tamerlane suspiciously. "Don't tell me you … you have a soft spot for Caela?"

"No," Tamerlane toyed with one of the flexis on the table. He looked over at Terra who was leaning back with her arms crossed over her chest. She had been smirking at Tamerlane when Kindred basically told him he was ignorant and not to interfere in the Caela project. Tamerlane found himself annoyed as hell when Terra looked at him with an expression akin to pity. "Caela means nothing to me personally. I am just having a conversation with my father's lover's son about his work over a late brunch. It is the civilized thing to do."

"You … civilized," Kindred scoffed as he rolled his eyes dismissively at Tamerlane.

"Wait," Terra put up a finger and finally interjected into their conversation. Her brow furrowed as she looked from Kindred to Tamerlane. "How do you know the plague ravaging Caela is Mustela?"

Tamerlane smirked slightly at Kindred whose eyes opened a little wider when Terra asked the question Tamerlane had been waiting for someone to ask.

"When the first outbreaks occurred, my staff made note of the occurrences," Tamerlane seemed to think for a moment. Along with the research staff Kindred had been a part of selecting, Tamerlane had a few researchers on the support ship as well who reported directly to him. Tamerlane got the same field reports as Kindred. He also got additional reports from researchers on another ship that Kindred knew nothing about. "Nietzscheans are genetically immune to a large number of diseases that affect the Human and humanoid population. We develop vaccines to new infectious agents as we come across ones that can affect Nietzscheans. A disease like the one that was spreading across Caela was … interesting."

"You wanted to weaponize it," Kindred shook his head and let out a harsh laugh. "Of course, leave it to the ubers to find deadly viruses interesting."

"No. We have no interest in weaponizing it," Tamerlane shook his head. "Mustela is easily treated and most Humanoid beings in the developed worlds are immune already. It does not cross into many other species. Weaponizing it would be a waste of time, money and resources."

"But you thought about it," Kindred nodded knowingly.

"For a nanosecond," Tamerlane admitted.

"You still haven't told us how you knew exactly what virus was killing the Caeli. There are hundreds of diseases it could be based on the symptoms that have been reported by the researchers. You keep calling the disease Mustela. How do you know?" Terra repeated as she leaned further forward. Kindred had told her a little about the virus spreading in the southern most tribes of Caela.

Tamerlane gazed at Terra impassively for a long moment. His lack of a quick response to her question fired her temper.

"Just answer the damn question, Tamerlane," Terra snapped suddenly. "Stop being an arrogant prick and just answer the damn question."

"I received notice that the Jahaduit tribe had begun to show symptoms," Tamerlane began as he looked between Kindred and Terra.

"You never said it had spread that far," Terra accused Kindred harshly as she looked over at her brother. "You said it was contained to the south. You said everything would be fine. You said it appeared that the plague was burning itself out after the slaughter of those seven tribes by the Makiorian tribe."

"The last report I received …" Kindred started to defend himself when Terra verbally attacked him for not knowing about the Jahaduit.

"You haven't been in the system for the last two months," Tamerlane spoke up when Terra finished chastising and berating Kindred for not knowing. "As far as your team knows, you have not received a report from them because no one knows where you are. A leave of absence I believe I was told."

"A took a short leave, so what?" Kindred snapped at Tamerlane. "Everyone on the crew has gotten time off. It was my turn. I took it."

"Who gives a damn about Kindred's freaking vacation," Terra turned her ire on Tamerlane. "What happened to the Jahaduit?"

"By the time I learned of the infection, the entire tribe was infected with varying severities of symptoms. Many of them were dead. I ordered a small insertion team into the area. They determined the virus was mustela. Easily treated. Not the deadly virus some thought it could be," Tamerlane picked up the flexi he had laid on the table and looked at it for a moment.

"The Jahaduit … have a new … god … now. A new god who blessed the Jahaduit with new life," Tamerlane picked up the flexi and offered it to Terra. "In the hallucination of death while they were on the path to the Great Beyond, the Jahaduit were saved by a powerful force. They were given life again."

"The Jahaduit were given an antiviral to combat the mustela. Many of them died … but the 'chosen' as they call themselves… survived and recovered slowly from their illness," Tamerlane kept his hold on the flexi when Terra reached for it. She looked up at him with eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I have no idea if your 'surrogate' family is among the living or the dead. However, I can tell you that everyone alive on this video survived."

"They survived," Terra's voice relayed her relief after few long moments of watching the video. Tears ran down her cheeks for all of the dead she recognized. Tears of joy ran down her face when she saw those who meant the most to her. She leaned over to show Kindred the video. "Maquila and her daughters …"

"You …" Kindred snapped as he pushed back his chair in anger. "You don't interfere."

Kindred came around the table as Tamerlane pushed back his chair and got to his feet. Kindred got right in Tamerlane face as the anger and irritation of Tamerlane's actions pushed him to the edge. Two years of work were probably wasted because of Tamerlane Anasazi's interference.

"We watch. We observe. We do not interfere under any circumstances," Kindred spoke harshly as his gaze remained locked on Tamerlane's . "You change the entire evolution of the planet by saving any one people. You created a new paradigm. A new belief system. A new god for crying out loud. Why?"

"Advanced beings have been playing god for millennia," Tamerlane held his ground when Kindred inched closer. "Even in Human evolution, there were great advances, chosen people … all credited to a deity with unimaginable power. We know now it was the 'aliens from outer space' – the Perseids."

"You just wanted to play god," Kindred poked his finger in Tamerlane's chest. "Were you bored one day and the opportunity presented itself so you said why the hell not?"

"If you are concerned about … tainting the evolution of the planet, the entire tribe can be wiped out in the blink of an eye. The Jahaduit history is oral. If there is no one to tell the tale, history will never know how a great power saved the tribe from certain death," Tamerlane's hard gaze met Kindred's. "Tell me Kindred – do you have it in yourself to kill the Jahaduit? If so, I can put you on a ship and you can be there by this evening. They can all be dead by nightfall. Then your planet's evolution can proceed."

"You saved them, you kill them." Kindred challenged. He saw the slightest flicker in Tamerlane's eyes.

"I will not kill them" Tamerlane shook his head. "The vector that spreads mustela … the Milothian flea … is not native to Caela. The rodents that carry the fleas are not native to Caela. Someone or something must have inadvertently carried the tiny rodents to the planet on a ship while the mining outpost was being erected. The pandemic never should have happened."

"Guess you fixed your ubers mistake then," Kindred snapped.

"The rodents and fleas are not from Nietzschean worlds or Nietzschean ships." Tamerlane tone was terse when he spoke to Kindred. "They come from Juwuala – I believe that is where **your** workers who built the mining outpost came from. My researchers determined the rodents slowly migrated north from the mining outpost. The tribal infections follow that path. **You** nearly destroyed the planet you were so keen on exploiting for financial gains. I have had a team exterminate the threat. Now, Caela can continue its evolution undisturbed from outside interference … except for one new Jahaduit god."

He looked at Kindred with an expression of dismissal.

"If you had been doing your job instead of gallivanting around the universe with your sister and that washed up … pathetic … worthless … excuse of a father …" Tamerlane said each insulting word about Kindred's father slowly. Tamerlane could see the muscle in Kindred's jaw tighten as his anger got the better of him.

Tamerlane head jerked and he staggered slightly to the side when Kindred unexpectedly punched him. The sound of Kindred's fist connecting with Tamerlane's jaw caused all heads to swing upward.

Kindred stumbled back, tripped and fell when Tamerlane shoved him away when Kindred moved in to punch him again. Tyr lunged across the table and managed to grab Tamerlane by the back of his vest just as Tamerlane tossed the chair to the side and started to go after Kindred. Tamerlane pulled Tyr halfway across the table before the resistance stopped him. Beka knocked over her chair as she got to her feet at the ruckus. Kindred took the opportunity to scramble away and retreat a few steps to regain his bearings before he started back toward Tamerlane.

"Keep your frigging mouth shut about my Dad, you worthless piece of shite," Kindred snapped as Beka and Terra both grabbed Kindred as he started to move back toward Tamerlane. Beka doubted she could truly protect her son if Tamerlane was intent on harming him. But maybe he would hesitate enough that Tyr could corral him if they kept Kindred far enough away.

Tamerlane and Kindred glared at each other a long time. Tyr felt Tamerlane relax slightly. He knew his son had little tolerance for anyone challenging him. He had never known anyone to actually touch Tamerlane in an aggressive manner. It just didn't happen within the Nietzschean population. Tyr had no idea what would happen to Kindred if he released his son.

"Let go of me," Tamerlane looked over his shoulder at Tyr. Tyr shook his head slightly. After Tamerlane had relaxed, Tyr had felt the gentlest of tugs, testing Tyr's grip on his vest. At the slightest hint of weakness, he expected Tamerlane to go after Kindred.

"Yeah let him go," Kindred took a step forward before Terra got in front of him and put her hands flat against his chest to keep him from approaching Tamerlane again. "You think you're so freaking tough Anasazi. Let him go, I'll put him on his ass next time."

"I won't hurt him," Tamerlane murmured as his intense gaze remained on Kindred. His expression told Tyr something else. "Too much. Promise I won't kill him."

"I'm not afraid of you, you Uber prick," Kindred pushed against Terra again. "It's about time someone called you on you holier than thou bullshit attitude. You are not a god Tamerlane. You are just some thug …"

"Come on Kindred," Terra tried to get Kindred to look down at her instead of glaring at Tamerlane, in essence challenging the Nietzschean Alpha. Her brother was breathing heavy and she could feel his heart racing in his chest but he wasn't about to back down now. "You don't wanna do this."

"Maybe I do. It's about time someone did," Kindred snapped as he pushed Terra to the side. She tripped over his foot and landed on her ass just as Kindred extracted himself from his mother's grasp. Tyr managed to work himself around the table and put himself between the two before Kindred made it to Tamerlane. He had the front of Tamerlane's vest grasped in his fist, trying to contain his son who had lunged forward when Kindred shoved Terra to the ground. He knew if Tamerlane truly made an effort, it wouldn't matter. Tyr's hand went to the center of Kindred's chest and pushed him back with a shove. Beka grabbed his arm again as Terra put herself in front of Kindred again.

"No, you don't," Tyr kept his eyes on Kindred to keep from getting caught in between the two. He felt Tamerlane shift to one side so Tyr countered by moving slightly and pressing his forearm against Tamerlane's chest.

The tension was thick on the patio. No one dared to move at the moment, fearful of what might erupt if the balance was altered in the least.

Suddenly, a shriek and a squeal and shouts of laughter filled the air. Beka could tell it was behind them but she dared not turn around for fear of taking her eyes off of Tamerlane. He was an opportunistic male who would take advantage of any distraction.

Beka started to open her mouth when Tyr released Tamerlane's vest. He remained in front of Tamerlane but Tyr's gaze met hers and he shook his head.

In an instant, Tamerlane's demeanor changed. Beka could see the transformation before her eyes. He leaned and pulled a rather wicked appear knife from his boot and tossed it on the table. Beka had never seen Tamerlane wearing a weapons belt on the planet but she always assumed he was armed with something. Now she knew.

Tamerlane moved suddenly and jogged away from their table, passed her family and continued on passed the end of the building to the large open grass area before the more formal gardens began.

They all turned in amazement as he ran over to the small child who came running around the corner of the palace chasing a ball across the wide expanse of grass. Tamerlane stopped the ball and kicked it gently back to the child. Another child came around the corner and he and the first child began kicking the ball and running. A little girl came around the corner next, Tamerlane picked her up and swung her around when she ran to him. She squealed in delight as she flew through the air before another little girl appeared. Tamerlane caught her as well and settled both on either side on a hip. He kicked the ball when one of the boys kicked it to him. Then settled both girls to their feet so they could join the boys in the game.

A rather pregnant female appeared around the corner. She picked up a smaller child who she had been in pursuit of as she rounded the corner. She scooped up the child just as another small girl ran by her. Tamerlane scooped her up, flipped her in the air and put her up on his shoulders. The female was gesturing around the corner and trying to round up the bigger kids as they played ball. Tamerlane stopped the ball with his foot when it rolled over to him. He leaned down when the female spoke to him. His hand went to her swollen abdomen and rubbed it for a moment as they talked. He turned and spoke to the larger children. They ran back toward the other side of the palace as Tamerlane kicked the ball out of sight. Two other smaller boys were still running toward him and he scooped each one up under an arm and carried them squealing and struggling around the corner as well.

"Whose pack of kids?" Kindred looked around at his mother.

"Tamerlane's?" Beka gestured for Kindred to go back to the table. He was safe for now it appeared.

"Tamerlane Anasazi has kids?" Kindred knew the male was less than two years older than him. "There was like a whole pack of them."

"I believe they were all his," Beka looked to Tyr. She had never seen Tamerlane with his family. She assumed Tamerlane would not have been playing with children not his own.

"They are," Tyr nodded as he looked back in the direction of the open grass. Normally the children were allowed to run and play throughout the lawn and gardens on the residential portion of the palace. Tyr assumed Beka's presence with her room now on the residential side of the palace might cause concern for Tamerlane's wives.

"Tamerlane has two wives and eight kids," Kindred couldn't wrap his head around the scene he had just witnessed. It did not fit his idea of who Tamerlane was.

"More actually," Beka informed him. She looked over at Terra who seemed to not be bothered by the news. It seemed Terra's fascination had waned since her brief encounter with Tamerlane two years ago. Then again, Tamerlane had destroyed her life so Beka doubted there would be any love lost between her daughter and the Nietzschean Alpha.

"Well that one looks like she is about to pop out another little Anasazi or two any day," Terra mused as she looked at Tyr. "I would guess the other one is probably just as pregnant. With twins no doubt."

"What do you know about Tamerlane's wives?" Beka looked over at Terra questioningly.

"Tamerlane once told me about the day he married twin sisters named Isabella and Katarina," Terra looked over at Beka with a shrug. "I saw images of the older sets of twins when they were just babies. It has been two years. I doubt I could pick them out in a crowd."

Beka's brow furrowed when Terra mentioned seeing images of Tamerlane's children as babies. Even Beka had never seen images of Tyr's grandchildren and Tamerlane had no images of his family in his official office.

"Tamerlane's married to twin sisters?" Kindred leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

"I am surprised there are not more," Terra looked over at Tyr. "Don't you think he is a little … short on wives. I know several 'lower ranking' males who have at least six."

"Tamerlane is particular about the females he accepts to be his wives," Tyr leaned back in his chair as he studied Terra closely. He knew there had been several encounters between Tamerlane and Terra when she had been on the planet two years ago. He was surprised to learn that Tamerlane had been comfortable enough with Terra to speak of his wives or show her images of his children. "He could have more …"

"I could have any female in the Nietzschean Empire," Tamerlane interjected arrogantly as he came back to the table. No one had noticed him return.

"Those are all yours?" Kindred looked warily at Tamerlane until Tamerlane had taken his seat. He was aware that he might have pushed Tamerlane too far in their earlier altercation. Kindred had not necessarily been thinking clearly at the time. Tamerlane insulting him and his father had pushed the right buttons for making Kindred lash out at Tamerlane. In retrospect, hitting Tamerlane had not been the smart thing to do. Nietzscheans killed for far less.

"They are all mine," Tamerlane nodded as he picked up the empty cups that had fallen over when Tyr had lunged across the table to catch him. He picked up the discarded knife and sheathed it.

Tamerlane leaned back in his chair and regarded Kindred for a moment. His earlier anger had subsided while playing with his children.

"If you ever touch me again, no one will save you," Tamerlane pointed at Kindred. He would let Kindred's transgression slide for now but knew he would have to be especially observant around the man now.

"Give it your best shot," Kindred replied as he tried to appear unconcerned. The two gazed at one another for a moment.

"So, what is this?" Tamerlane suddenly turned his attention to Terra. He gestured to her appearance. He could see the physical changes to her appearance easily. Other than her new hair, facial and ear piercings, her skin held a healthy tan glow. Her body appeared firmer and more well defined than two years ago. Her breasts appeared slightly fuller and more rounded. Her flat abdomen was tightly toned and her navel was decorated with some kind of jewelry. Her legs were longer than he remembered but now nicely toned as well.

"Expressing myself," Terra shrugged as she leaned back in her chair. She crossed one leg over the other, allowing the fabric of the sarong to slide to the side and bare the long leg up to the hip. Tamerlane's eyes flickered over her quickly before he seemed to dismiss her.

"I have work to attend to," Tamerlane leaned forward and looked at Beka. "I would suggest you spend time with your children today. I know you have questions. They have all the answers you need. I need my father for the remainder of the day. We will have dinner here … at eight."

Beka wasn't sure exactly what Tamerlane was up to at the moment.

"Then I guess we will see you here at eight," Beka nodded as she glanced at her children. Tamerlane pushed back his chair and got to his feet. Tyr did as well. He leaned over and kissed Beka swiftly on the lips before exiting the patio at Tamerlane's side.

"Want to fill me as to why you are here?" Beka turned her attention to her children.

"Like we said, Tamerlane insisted that we come," Terra shrugged as she watched the Anasazis disappear into the palace.

"If I'm stuck here, I might as well enjoy it," Kindred pushed back his chair, got to his feet, tossed the towel at Terra then ran over and dove in the pool.


	7. Chapter 7

"Get dressed."

Terra instructed Kindred when she walked into the common living area of their suite and found him lying on the sofa watching a newsfeed on the monitor on the wall.

"We are having dinner with Mom in the courtyard," Kindred replied as his focus remained on the vidscreen as Terra stood at the end of the sofa with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You look like a freaking slob," Terra replied as she looked at her brother. He was wearing the same wrinkled, holey shirt he had been wearing yesterday with a faded pair of shorts with a partially torn off pocket and strings hanging from the hem where the stitching had become unraveled. "Go put on something presentable so you don't look like some out of work bum that just dragged himself out of the solid waste tunnels in the lowest levels of the nastiest drift in the universe."

"I'm relaxing. I could get used to this kind of life. Pool, spa, waitstaff ready to cater to my every whim, softest sheets I have ever felt on a bed that cradled me in comfort, a shower the size of my last apartment …" Kindred said as he looked away from the screen toward Terra. He raised his eyebrows as he took in the halter style dress she was wearing with a deep V neckline that showed of the inside curve of her breasts. "Who the hells are you trying to impress?"

"No one," Terra replied as she gestured toward his room. "These are easy-to-wear, go-to dresses that are comfortable, casual but just a little upscale. Go put on something a little less hobo."

"Plunging neckline, bare back, slit up to your hip … you look easy," Kindred remarked as he turned off the vidscreen as he sat up and tossed the controller on the sofa. Kindred shook his head. "Your style has definitely changed."

"The conservative, modest look really hasn't worked in attracting the marks lately," Terra turned slowly and struck a pose so the slit settled just right to show her thigh nearly up to her hip. "Got to catch their attention somehow."

"Just as long as you are not attracting the wrong attention," Kindred shook his head as he got up from the sofa. He looked Terra over critically. "Don't mess with the uber this time, Ter."

"Don't worry. I'm not into anything too dangerous," Terra patted Kindred on the chest when he started to move by her towards his room. She chose to not address his comment about Tamerlane. "Dad is always there."

"Easy on. Easy off," Kindred remarked as he jokingly tugged at the simple tie around her neck that kept the dress in place. "Guess that keeps marks wondering just how lucky they will get while Dad is robbing them blind."

"It works. Especially on the rich, old, horny men on Sidenafil 4," Terra lightly smacked his hand away as he started to tug the tie. "Get changed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The soft sound of silverware clinking and scraping on their plates filled the lengthening, uncomfortable silence between Beka and her children. Thus far, dinner had been an exercise in forced politeness as Beka had asked her children how their day had been after both had basically ignored her presence as they frolicked in the pool, basked in the sunshine then announced they were both tired and going to take a nap. Beka had resigned herself to the simple fact that her children did not want to spend time with her earlier today. She could only assume they reluctance to spend time with her or talk with her was due to whatever reason Tamerlane had insisted they come to Arktos.

Beka had serious doubts that their distant aloofness had anything to do with them being invited there for Tyr to propose marriage to Beka.

She had the sinking feeling that their reason for being there was not a good reason. She had spent most of her day pouring over old newsfeeds and news stories from around the area of the Nietzschean Empire and the closest Commonwealth worlds. She was looking for something there to explain why her children were there. Was there something devastating happening in the Known Worlds that they were trying to escape? Last Beka had checked, there were no big Magog raids or Pyrian torchships threatening the Commonwealth or any other of the Known Worlds. Had they committed some crime inside the borders of the Nietzschean Empire? Had they committed some crime and were wanted by the Commonwealth? Had Tamerlane allowed them to escape the clutches of the Commonwealth criminal justice system or some unsavory criminal element by having them hide out in the palace of the Nietzschean messiah?

Hours of pouring over footage and newsfeeds had left Beka with no answers.

Beka glance across the table at her children who were very much focused on the dinner on their plates. Each had been nearly silent for the entirety of the meal thus far. Small talk was fleeting although they both inquired about Beka's life since the last time she had seen them. Beka had refrained from asking them once more, directly, why they were on Arktos.

Beka looked up when one of the servers came to the table and asked if Beka was ready to move on to the dessert portion of the meal. Beka realized then that her children had placed their silverware on their plates signaling they were done. Beka had been absentmindedly pushing her food around her plate. Dinner was nearly concluded and neither Tyr nor Tamerlane had yet to make an appearance. An aide from the business wing had relayed a message at 2000 hours that both Nietzschean males had been delayed and to start dinner without them.

Beka nodded to the server who removed Beka's plate and informed her dessert would be there shortly.

"You made it," Beka looked over and smiled when Tyr hurried out of the doorway and headed to the table. He stopped and spoke briefly with the server before pulling out the chair next to Beka. A moment later, a server appeared and began filling glasses with a dessert wine. Tyr took a sip of the wine and nodded before the server filled all the glasses except Beka's and including the one at the empty place setting where one could only assume Tamerlane would sit should he appear.

"Forgive my lateness. There was a great deal going on this evening," Tyr took another drink of his wine before leaning over to kiss Beka soundly on the lips. "You look lovely this evening."

"Would you like something to eat?" Beka started to motion to the staff when Tyr shook his head.

"Tamerlane and I ate something while in his office," Tyr replied.

"Good evening," Tamerlane's voice floated on the air when he emerged from the palace and made his way over to the table. He pulled out the chair at the head of the table. Beka was to one side of him and Terra was to the other.

"You're late," Terra said when Tamerlane sat down in the chair beside her. Tamerlane picked up his glass and took a drink. "One would think it would be polite to actually show up on time for a dinner you demanded we be a part of this evening."

"Normally when dining with your mother and my father, I am on time if I am late," Tamerlane replied curtly as his gaze moved over to Terra. "Did you have a more pressing engagement this evening?"

Beka could hear a slight undertone of sarcasm in his voice which she was not used to hearing from Tamerlane.

"Is something wrong?" Beka looked over at Tyr then back to Tamerlane. She knew it was most likely Empire business and neither of them would divulge the issue but she thought she would ask nonetheless.

"There is a minor skirmish taking place in one of the border systems between Empire space and the Drago-Kazov. Nothing to do with the Commonwealth or any of your interests," Tamerlane looked up when the servers began placing dessert before each of them. Tamerlane looked back at Beka once everyone had their desserts. "There is nothing to concern yourself with this evening."

They all ate in silence for a while. Tamerlane studied the group as they ate.

"How was your day Beka? With your children?" Tamerlane finally broke the lengthening silence.

"It was nice," Beka lied as she looked at Terra and Kindred. Beka was not going to let Tamerlane know the truth of the matter just yet. They were each looking intently at Tamerlane. "We spent the day by the pool. Catching up on what I have been up to recently."

"So you had a good, informative visit," Tamerlane's gaze moved from Beka to her children then back once more to Beka.

Beka studied Tamerlane for a long moment before she sighed deeply. She wiped her lips with her napkin before placing it on the table.

"Not exactly," Beka shook her head as the staff began moving about the area once more. They started to clear the dessert dishes and ask if there would be anything further. Tamerlane informed them 'no' and dismissed them from service for the evening.

"I am sorry to hear that," Tamerlane replied as his gaze moved over to Terra and Kindred.

"Although Terra and Kindred both tell me you insist on them being here, I am certain you did not invite them here to visit me," Beka's voice broke the tense silence as Tamerlane looked at her children and her children just stared back at him blankly. Beka could tell there was something. She was surprised that Tamerlane had given her children the chance to come clean. She could only guess if they were not, it was something important if Tamerlane had involved himself in Hawkins family drama once more. "I would appreciate someone telling me what exactly is going on. Since my children seem to have left me in the dark and would like to keep me there, perhaps you would like to tell me."

"I did insist they be brought here," Tamerlane nodded as he picked up his wine glass and drained the contents. He placed the glass lightly back on the table before tilting his head ever so slightly to Terra as if offering her the opportunity to speak.

"Brought here? Why?" Beka finally asked as she looked between her children and Tamerlane when it seemed no one wanted to fill her in. She looked over at Tyr who shrugged. Apparently, Tamerlane had kept him in the dark or Tyr was keeping his son's confidence.

"Fourteen months ago, the Drago-Kazov began expanding their control to border systems of the current empire," Tamerlane began as he leaned back in his chair and looked over at Beka. "Sahure is the most recent planet to be … taken over … by the Dragans and transformed into a tribute world of the Dragans. As you know, each Dragan tribute world is headed by a Regent. This regent is directly responsible to the highest eschelon of the Dragan governing hierarchy. In the case of a new tribute world like Sahure, a small dirtball in the middle of nowhere, the regent can be someone of … shall we say … less impressive status."

"You mean a lower ranking family," Beka asked just for clarification and Tamerlane nodded.

"With the Dragan empire, such a post can be a stepping stone for elevating one's family," Tamerlane shrugged ever so slightly. "It should not be difficult to keep a less advanced people producing goods under the threat of annihilation. Therefore, so long as the tribute world is contributing at acceptable levels, the regent is rewarded for his world's successes."

"On Sahure, there are large agricultural communities each of which now have a Nietzschean military garrison," Tamerlane rolled his eyes ever so slightly. "To motivate the Sahuran natives. Each garrison leader had a contact person from the agricultural community. A native, human counterpart to help … keep the workers working … to aid in conflict resolution … and things such as that. This Human liaison has full access to the garrison to come and go for reporting purposes."

"To rat out any workers who are not meeting their quotas so the firm boot of the Dragan empire can come down on them for motivation," Beka offered when Tamerlane paused.

"Exactly," Tamerlane nodded. "If the community's … peace keepers cannot deal with issues … the Nietzschean contingent on the ground will."

"I am not sure where you are going with this?" Beka raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I assume it has something to do with your recent issues with Vasily?"

"Migrant workers from surrounding areas come and go from these communities," Tamerlane informed Beka as he ran his fingertip lightly over the edge of the table. He glanced toward Beka's children for a quick second before looking back at her. "According to reports, two weeks ago, six workers appeared at Gereawonona Orchards. They had come seeking work picking ripe fruit in the orchards. After about a week there, they infiltrated the liaisons office and hacked into the computer system there. Numerous sensitive files were accessed and copied. While trying to escape the planet, they were chased down and detained by the orbital security force."

"Have you any idea what the penalty for espionage is on a Dragan world?" Tamerlane said slowly as he looked at Beka.

"I am not certain on a tribute world," Beka's brow furrowed as her eyes remained on Tamerlane. "Death in most of the Dragan empire."

"It was just a little data mining," Terra broke in as she leaned forward to catch her mother's attention. "We've done it dozens of times. It's no big deal. I hack the systems. Dad pulls the data. Simple in and out, no problem."

"No one gets death for a little data mining. Sahure may be under Dragan control but it is no true Dragan world. We would have gotten a fine and been released," Kindred looked at Tamerlane. "Always the drama king, aren't you?"

"Perhaps you should be a little more knowledgeable about what your father is getting you into," Tamerlane leaned forward and put his forearms on the table as he pinned Terra with a heavy gaze. "Your father is in trouble financially due to some recent 'big score' that went bust. He owes some unsavory characters quite a bit of money."

"No shit Sherlock," Kindred broke in. "He's still paying a shit-ton of money he owes from the whole Caela thing. Some other things haven't gone his way. Why the hell do you think we've been helping him out? The moneymen want their money. If not, Dad's Magog bait on Irafas Prime."

"You have no idea what people are willing to pay for information these days," Terra interjected in a little calmer tone. She wanted to keep her mother calm as the story was revealed. Kindred had a habit of letting his emotions get the best of him. "Dad said we would have had enough to pay off Dad's debt with interest. Which, by the way, is an absolutely ridiculous rate. Criminals are the most unethical people."

"Your Dad's big score … on Sahure … have you any idea what information he was after?" Tamerlane looked at Kindred and Terra. They both shook their heads.

"He just said for me to get him in to the liaison's system and he would find the rest," Terra shrugged. "Probably just shipping manifests, transport routes, ship manifests, security escorts and stuff like that. Pirates will pay big for information like that these days."

"He had you hack your way from the Agriculture liaison's system into the Nietzschean garrison system. From there you worked your way into the security system on the Defense orbital and the ships that were docking there at the time. Fleet ships dock there all the time," Tamerlane shook his head at the utter blindness with which these children would follow their father. "He was downloading defense security data that could affect the entire Drago-Kazov fleet in that area. He downloaded all types of sensitive information from ship locations to resources allocation. He had quite a deal in place with Charlemagne Bolivar for the sale of said information. Bolivar is in the midst of instigating another little war with the Dragans."

"You stole defense information from the Dragans?" Beka felt her pulse quicken and got a sick feeling in her gut.

"We did not steal defense information from the Dragans," Kindred replied emphatically. "We stole shipping schedules and routes. Dad was going to sell them to pirating outfits that operate out of Baratarga and Port Royal."

"You did steal those as well," Tamerlane agreed readily. "I have no doubt your father had a plan for every piece of data that was stolen from every system hacked on the way to the Defense Orbital. There were six Dragan fleet vessels docked with the Defense Orbital at the time of the incursion. The ships were from three different battle groups heading towards three different patrol points. The amount of information downloaded from those systems was enormous. And quite valuable to the right people."

"Tell me you didn't hack the Dragan military network," Beka looked between her two children. Beka felt her heart accelerate slightly when they failed to look at her.

"I was supposed to hack into the liaison system and the garrison system just to get information on the shipping manifests, schedules and routes. When we got into the system, Dad asked me to probe a little further. He had heard that there were fleet ships docked with the orbital," Terra looked over at Kindred who was shaking his head ever so slightly as Terra spilled the truth. "Troops from the garrison were being transferred out and others transferred in. One path led to another, next thing I know … I'm in. Once I cleared the last firewall, Dad took over. I have no idea exactly what he looked at or downloaded."

"You hacked the Dragans," Beka's eyes opened wide as she stared at her children. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?"

"We didn't go there for the fleet," Terra replied as her focused remained on her brother. "It just kind of … fell into our laps."

"Dragan fleet information does not just … fall into your lap," Beka spoke up causing Terra to look at her. "Do you really think it was a coincidence that you just happened to be pulling off a simple data heist when there were six Dragan warships docked at the Defense Orbital? Who's hairbrained idea was it to steal anything from a Dragan world … even shipping manifests?"

"Dad needs the credit," Kindred snapped at his mother. "Not that you give a damn about what happens to him. But Lucky and Jack were threatening him … and us … Terra and me. We did what we had to do …"

"You did not have to go to a Dragan tribute world to steal shipping manifests from a Dragan garrison," Beka exclaimed. "Do you really think everyday run of the mill pirates are going to hijack a Dragan tribute world shipment to the Dragan Empire? Anyone crazy enough to attempt that is not someone you want to do business. Your father knows that. It is suicidal."

"Maybe he is just that desperate," Kindred replied hotly.

Beka just stared at Kindred then Terra, not knowing what to say to her children.

"They were to be executed this morning," Tamerlane leaned forward with his forearms on the table. His words were firm yet softly delivered as his gaze focused on Beka.

"We weren't gonna be executed," Kindred looked over at Terra who still wouldn't looked at him. "People don't get executed for data mining shipping routes."

"You did not just data mine shipping routes," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly. "No matter how well you thought you covered your tracks and hid the information in your ship's databanks. You got caught. You were going to be executed."

"You would have been executed," Beka felt her throat tighten. That was why Tamerlane had been on a hard deadline in his negotiations. "What was your father thinking? Why weren't either of you thinking?"

"Regent Vasily contacted me three days ago after their capture. Since he thought the data had been recovered, he thought perhaps I might be interested in their release. Apparently, someone informed him I might have an interest in saving their lives," Tamerlane looked between Kindred and Terra.

"It had to be Dad," Kindred looked at Terra. He had not told anyone anything when asked.

"It had to be Dad," Terra agreed as she looked over at Tamerlane. "I never spoke with any Regent. The only people I had contact with were the guards who had me strip to my underwear before locking me in a cage. And the guard who seemed to like to pat me down for security reason every time I was transferred from cell to cell. He even offered me a little extra gruel if I did him a little favor."

"The ugly one with the nasty scar running down his face?" Kindred asked as he looked over at his sister.

"Yeah," Terra nodded as her gaze moved back to her brother.

"He made me the same offer," Kindred looked over at Tamerlane. "Didn't know Nietzscheans were into that."

"I had them brought here so you might talk some sense into them," Tamerlane focused on Beka. He looked up when an aide came over to him. The aide leaned down and whispered into Tamerlane's ear. He smiled faintly before dismissing the aide. Tamerlane pushed back his chair and started to get to his feet.

"I will not intervene on your behalf again if you insist on doing foolhardy things for that imbecilic child you call your father. The price is becoming too great." Tamerlane focused on Terra as he spoke. She just looked at him blankly without commenting on his words.

"Puhleeez," Kindred rolled his eyes toward the sky. "You own a quarter of the freaking Known worlds. A seriously doubt it costs you that much."

"Vasily was not interested in money," Tamerlane shook his head as he focused on Kindred. "The price for your release … six solar systems … that are currently under the protection of my Empire. They are disputed worlds that buffer the Drago-Kazov space and mine."

"You gave away six solar systems to insure my children's release?" Beka was dumbstruck when she heard what Tamerlane had agreed to do for her children.

"And your children's father," Tamerlane gazed at her and nodded. "I thought about leaving him but I decided it would be the best to save him as well."

"I will not do it again," Tamerlane pointed at Terra and Kindred. Tamerlane's gaze drifted to Terra. "I told him I wanted you returned with no damage. Since he failed to live up to his end of the deal, I feel no obligation to uphold mine."

"I wasn't damaged," Terra shook her head. "One of the bastards broke Dad's arm."

"I could care less that they broke your father's arm. The physician who treated you when you arrived on the detention orbital," Tamerlane looked from Kindred to Terra. They both nodded. "Made note of bruises … on you …" Tamerlane nodded toward Terra. They all looked at Terra. She nodded. "Did Vasily inflict the damage?"

"I never met anyone named Vasily," Terra shook her head.

"How did you get the bruises?" Tamerlane demanded. Terra took a deep breath and looked around the table.

"Three of the guards came to my cell not long before we were taken to the ship to be brought here," Terra looked down at her hands clasp together on the table. "They said you failed to meet the deadline. One of them grabbed me saying something about 'not wasting a perfectly good kludge'. A scuffle ensued … "

"Did they …" Beka began. Terra shook her head before her mom finished the question.

"No," Terra shook her head. "Another male stopped them as they were carrying me down a corridor. Apparently, you beat the deadline by five minutes."

"Solar storm delayed their courier by three hours," Tamerlane sighed deeply. He had not realized how close it had been.

"You're keeping the solar systems under Empire control," Tyr spoke for the first time since the discussion had started.

"I warned that arrogant, pathetic fool that if any harm came to her, the deal was off," Tamerlane looked over at Tyr. "Instead of focusing on keeping them unharmed, I am certain he was preening before the communication arrays creating statements to courier to the Dragan leadership about his accomplishments."

"If Vasily does not acknowledge his breech of the agreement," Tyr began.

"I have two fleets headed to the area as we speak," Tamerlane smiled faintly. "I seriously doubt the Dragans can fight a war on two fronts. Since they are about to be engaged with the Sabra-Jaguar at the current time, I think they will ignore what happens on Sahure."

"You sold our information to Bolivar?" Kindred shook his head in disgust. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I gave the information my team salvaged from your backup server on your ship to Bolivar," Tamerlane shrugged as he got to his feet. "I could care less if those two prides want to annihilate one another. So long as I do not have to waste resources to make it happen. I have what I want. They can fight about whatever it is they fight about. I do expect Sahure to become part of my Empire soon. Once Vasily is replaced and the Dragans have all been relocated off the planet."

"When will that be?" Beka asked knowing the male in question was most likely already replaced.

"The Dragan fleet had already left the system to rendezvous with other units once the Sabra Jaguar fleets began amassing at a rally point on the other side of Dragan space," Tamerlane looked over at Beka with a faint smile on his lips. "The Dragan soldiers in the garrison were quick to leave to join that fight when ordered from Sahure by their Regent. Sahure is, in essence, now a protectorate of the Nietzschean Empire. An ambassador from the Empire will be on site in the next week to oversee the transition."

"And what about Vasily?" Beka raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Vasily took full advantage of all the perks his position could offer. He indulged to excess … with food and drink and women," Tamerlane replied slowly as his gaze remained on Beka's. "His gluttonous lifestyle led to his demise. He had a massive heart attack earlier today."

"Peaceful conquest?" Beka raised her eyebrows to Tamerlane. She could not discern if Vasily actually died of natural causes or not based on Tamerlane's tone and demeanor. Beka assumed Tamerlane had had him killed.

"The best kind," he nodded slightly. He looked around the table as he gestured toward the door. "If you will excuse me, Isabella has requested to see me."

Silence descended on the courtyard as Tamerlane disappeared back into the palace.

"I can't believe Tamerlane was willing to give away six solar systems to guarantee our release," Terra looked over at Beka and Tyr once Tamerlane had disappeared from view.

"I can't believe Dad staked our lives on Tamerlane Anasazi," Kindred looked over at Terra. "Why would Dad, of all people, suggest the uberking might want us alive? Last time we were here, we didn't leave on the best terms."

"Tamerlane Anasazi is the only person in the universe who could have pulled this off," Beka spoke up as she looked over at Tyr who nodded his agreement. "You are fortunate he was in the position to assist all of you."

"This Vasily guy is Nietzschean. Tamerlane knew Vasily would have 'damaged' someone," Kindred scoffed slightly. "Tamerlane knew all along he wouldn't have to really give up anything. He gets to be the knight in shining armor and the aggrieved party all in the same instant. Not to mention, he has the two largest prides outside of his empire at war with one another now. It seems Tamerlane comes out a winner on all fronts."

"You're both alive," Tyr reminded in a quiet tone. Tyr could only assume that Tamerlane actions were linked to Tyr and Beka's relationship. If anything had happened to her children, that Tamerlane could have prevented, Beka never would have forgiven Tamerlane. It would most likely put she and Tyr at odds as well and ruin the relationship they had forged over the last two years. "As is your father."

"I think that would count for something. Perhaps it should matter that he was willing to make an effort to secure your release," Tyr looked over at Beka. "There are very few he would put himself in that situation to secure."

"Perhaps it's all that brotherly love," Kindred looked over at Tyr coolly. "Since you're still shacking up with my mom."

"Perhaps Tamerlane is not the unfeeling, uber bastard you think he is," Terra offered as she swatted Kindred.

"Listen, I'm thankful he did what he did. I know I am lucky to be alive and not facing a Dragan firing squad," Kindred shook his head as he looked at Terra. "But don't let the good deeds fool you. Tamerlane Anasazi is a grade A …"

"Do you know where my father is?" Terra cut Kindred off before he could say exactly what he thought of Tamerlane. She looked over at Tyr questioningly. She knew Tamerlane had secured the release of their entire group.

"He is in the Medical facility on the outer most station," Tyr informed her. "Once he is feeling a little better, I believe he will be transferred to the holding orbital."

"Holding orbital?" Kindred frowned. "You mean jail?"

"Your father is a wanted man in eight member solar systems," Tyr shrugged. "We are bound by law to hold him until the charges can be looked at, validated and jurisdiction worked through."

"I guess we are headed to the holding orbital as well?" Kindred sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He was actually enjoying his little vacation at the palace.

"While your status is being looked into, Tamerlane has decided that, for now, you and your sister are to remain here, on Arktos, as guests of the palace with your mother," Tyr leaned forward and fixed Kindred with a stare. "Do not take Tamerlane's compassion for weakness or you will find yourself in a cell right next to your father."

"I prefer to stay right where I am for the time being. Any idea when we can get out of here?" Kindred held up his wrist. "Since we are … guests … can we lose the jewelry?"

"That is palace security," Tyr shook his head. "I am uncertain when you will be allowed to leave this planet."

"You can't hold us here," Kindred snapped as he leaned for with a hostile gaze in Tyr's direction. "We haven't broken any laws here."

"You are lucky to be alive. You will stay here until Tamerlane grants your freedom young man," Beka snapped at him as she leaned forward and pointed her finger at both of them. "I expect you both to be gracious houseguests until then. No more taunting him … no more uber comments … no more setting off your alarm to drive him insane. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," both children said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

"Will there be anything further this evening, Sire?" Ashan asked as he collected the flexis scattered across the conference table in Tamerlane's office.

"Those are all copies of the original used during the last meeting," Tamerlane looked up from the flexi in his hand. "They can be recycled."

"As you wish, my lord," Ashan replied as he stacked all of the flexis together and picked them up in his arms. He walked over to a slot in the wall that fed into a collection bin behind his workstation outside the office. Ashan fed the plastic sheets into the machine where the information was quickly scrubbed from the memories before they were shred into millions of tiny pieces. These tiny pieces would be transferred to a recycling facility on Arktos which would use the components to manufacture new flexis. The information could just be cleared from the flexis and the flexis reused. However, due to the sensitive nature of the information that was on them, Tamerlane preferred complete destruction of each flexi used in his meetings.

"Your father wanted to meet with you earlier but you were in conference," Ashan stated when he walked back over to stand before Tamerlane's desk. Tamerlane looked over at the chronometer on the wall. It was 2349. Tamerlane felt certain his father would have retired to spend the night with Beka by now. Whenever she was on Arktos, Tamerlane tried to not disturb his father after 2200 unless it was necessary.

"Did he mention why he wanted to speak with me?" Tamerlane placed the flexi in his hand on the desk and tapped on the desk console to review his messages to see if his father had left one in his inbox.

"He did not, Sire," Ashan replied as he reviewed his notes on his datapad.

"I will speak with him in the morning," Tamerlane tapped on the console again to review his schedule for the following morning.

Tamerlane found it amusing in many ways that Tamerlane's view of his schedule was an exact duplicate of the schedule Ashan kept for himself. Every minute of Tamerlane's life was on the screen before him. It detailed when Tamerlane usually arose in the morning, the time slotted for Tamerlane to work out, shower, eat, spend time with his wives and children. There was very little time in the morning, afternoon or evening that did not have some notation on it. The only 'free time' on his schedule was noted as 'private' and was from around 2300 to 0600 every day. It was usually when Tamerlane was in his residence sleeping. Other times when Tamerlane was on 'personal time' it appeared that Ashan noted it as such but also put a notation of who it might be with and where should that information ever be needed. Tamerlane could only assume some of the information came from his personal guard keeping Ashan updated on Tamerlane's whereabouts.

"Would you send a message to him that I am free," Tamerlane looked through the schedule again. "From 0835 to 0840. If he would like to speak with me in the morning. If not, perhaps he and I can speak between meetings that he is scheduled to attend."

"Done," Ashan tapped on the datapad with a flourish before looking back at Tamerlane. Tamerlane could not help put smile to himself when the console chimed and he looked down to find his father's name in the blank five minutes of his morning. "Will there be anything further?"

Tamerlane glanced at the chronometer and back to Ashan.

"That will be all this evening, Ashan," Tamerlane replied as he picked up the flexi he had been reading.

"If you would like me to remain," Ashan offered as he remained before Tamerlane's desk.

"I have no further meetings on the schedule for the night," Tamerlane looked up at Ashan and held up the flexi. "I am just going to get caught up on a little reading. You may go."

"As you wish, Sire. Have a productive evening," Ashan bowed his head slightly before turning and hurrying toward the door.

Tamerlane heard the door open then quickly close. He was a little surprised to look up and find his aide still standing in the office.

"Sire," Ashan replied hesitantly as he took a few steps back toward the desk.

"What is it Ashan?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly as he waited for the Nietzschean male to speak.

Usually when Ashan behaved in this manner, there was something he wished to say to Tamerlane or ask that made him uneasy. It was usually about taking time off from his duties, which the male rarely did in all the years he had worked as Tyr's then Tamerlane's assistant. Ashan had actually married recently for the third time and Tamerlane never even knew it until his father had congratulated Ashan on his marriage and the news of his upcoming offspring being born. Tamerlane didn't actually know that Ashan had a wife let alone three. Tamerlane wondered when the male had time for wives, children or sex to create them when he was always at the desk outside Tamerlane's office.

"The Human female is still waiting in the reception area," Ashan gestured toward the door. "What would you like me to tell her?"

"She is still waiting?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes, sire," Ashan nodded.

The Human female, as Ashan referred to Terra Hawkins, had tried to make appointments to speak with Tamerlane during business hours for the last week. Ashan had told her the schedule was booked solid for the next four weeks unless it was an Empire emergency. Since the Human female had no business with the Empire, he could not assist her in making an appointment.

For the last week, the Human female had made periodic stops by Ashan's desk to inquire about any cancellations or openings in the schedule. Ashan had informed her each and every time that there were none. The previous day, the Human female had come to his desk around 1000, inquiring about an opening. When he had informed her once more that there weren't any, she had smiled and pointed to a chair in the corner of the waiting area. She had informed Ashan that she would be waiting there just in case an opening appeared. She had remained in the chair for nearly all of the day. When Ashan had departed for the night at 2210 he had informed the Human female that Tamerlane was not available and she needed to vacate the business office reception area for the night. At 0700 this morning, the Human female had been back at the desk and then waited in the same chair the entire day except for three times when she had disappeared down the corridor toward the residential wing, for a short time, then reappeared once more.

"How long has she been waiting?" Tamerlane leaned back in his chair and regarded the male who moved a few steps closer to the desk.

"She spoke with me at 0700 this morning then took a seat," Ashan replied hesitantly. "Other than to … visit the little girls' room … she has been in that chair all day."

"What has she been doing all this time?" Tamerlane crossed his arms over his chest as he considered how to handle Terra's request and her presence in the business waiting area for the second day now.

"Various things," Ashan replied. "Mostly she just sits and watches people as they come and go. I have seen her reading a flexi she brings with her. From time to time, I have seen her writing on the flexi. Earlier this evening, she spent some time sitting cross legged in the chair with her eyes closed and appeared to be listen to something with some kind of devices she put in her ears."

"Retrieve the flexis and any other material she has been using today and bring them to me," Tamerlane instructed him. "Tell her I am unavailable this evening."

"Yes sire," Ashan nodded faintly before hurrying from the room.

Tamerlane leaned forward to picked up the flexi he had been reading. He had only found his place when the door opened and Ashan stepped inside once more. He walked over to Tamerlane's desk and lay several flexis on the desk along with a stylus and a personal device with small ear phones.

"The Human female has left the reception area. I had one of the guards escort her back to her suite in the residential wing," Ashan informed him. "Will that be all?"

"Did she say anything when you requested these items?" Tamerlane gestured toward the items on the desk.

Ashan looked away from Tamerlane and appeared hesitant to answer the question.

"What did she say?" Tamerlane spoke again when Ashan failed to speak.

"Sire, she said … and I quote … 'Tell Tamerlane Anasazi to get his head out of his ass and stop being so freaking paranoid. If I wanted to spy on him, I wouldn't be so damn obvious as to sit in the freaking waiting room taking notes. Here's everything. Tell him to shove it up his uptight ass'," Ashan finished quickly. "Then she stated that there was a message for you on the top flexi. And for you to stop being an ass. Civility costs you nothing. She only wants to speak with you'."

"Good night Ashan," Tamerlane replied when it appeared the aide was finished delivering Terra's message to him.

"Good night, sire," Ashan nodded slightly before turning and hurrying from the office once more.

Tamerlane stared at the pile of items on his desk for a long moment before he leaned and picked up the personal device. He turned it on and music filled the air for a second before he turned it off and tossed it back on the desk. He closely inspected the earphones before placing them back on the pile. One of the flexis contained several files that appeared to be copies of literary works of some sort. A quick skim of several pages gave Tamerlane the impression they were some sort of action adventure novels that dealt with the overlying theme of treasure hunts. One of the flexis appeared to be a text on ancient people of worlds he had never heard of before. There were millions of planets and habitats in the Commonwealth which Tamerlane knew nothing about because they were not seats of power, commerce, industry or technology for the Commonwealth. Tamerlane tossed the flexi back with the other before picking up the remaining flexi. It had been the one on the top of the pile. The one that Ashan had said contained a message for him from Terra. Tamerlane looked at it for a long time before finally taking a deep breath and turning on the flexi.

'_Gazebo?_'

A single word … in the form of a question was the extent of her message to him. He could only assume she had made her way out to the gazebo every evening since she had been there and waited for him to appear. After a week, it appeared her strategy had changed and instead she waited in the reception area outside his office for the opportunity to see him.

Tamerlane tossed the flexi back on the desk before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes for a month. When his eyes opened, he leaned forward and gathered the items into a pile and carried them to the door to his office. He stepped out of the office and motioned for one of the remaining guards.

"Returned these to Terra Hawkins," Tamerlane instructed the male as he handed him the items. "Tonight."

"Yes sire," the guard nodded before taking the items and heading toward the residential wing of the palace.

Tamerlane returned to his office and went to stare out the large window. The moon was large in the sky tonight. The light illuminated the grounds so he could see a great distance into the night. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Tamerlane picked up the flexi he had been reading, turned down the lights and slipped out the hidden door to retire to his residence for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tyr Anasazi to see you, my lord," Ashan opened the door to Tamerlane's office wide and gestured for Tyr to enter as he announced Tyr.

"Good morning, son," Tyr greeted his son as he entered the room and started toward the desk on the far side of the room. Tyr heard the door shut behind him when Ashan departed.

"Good morning," Tamerlane replied as he looked up from the console on his desk. He gestured to the chair before the desk before tapping on the console for a second. "I am certain Ashan told you that the schedule is tight this morning."

Tamerlane looked over at his father after Tyr took a seat. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Ashan told me I only had five minutes," Tyr nodded as he looked at the pile of flexis on Tamerlane's desk. "I wanted to speak with you about Kindred and Terra."

"If I can answer your questions, I will," Tamerlane replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"It has been a week since you had them brought to Arktos," Tyr replied as he crossed one booted foot over his other knee. "Although Beka appreciates what you have done for her children, she questions how and why you are keeping them on Arktos. As far as she and the children know, there are no charges against them that would support their continued detention. Beka questions the … legality … of their continued detention on Arktos."

"Terra and Kindred are both aware of why they are on Arktos. If they do not feel obligated to keep their mother apprised of their lives, it is not up to me to keep her updated," Tamerlane frowned slightly as he spoke. "Please assure Beka that it is in her children's best interest for them to remain on Arktos for the time being."

"Beka and I were having breakfast with her children the other morning," Tyr replied after a moment of consideration. "Guards came to get them. They were required to change into work coveralls and escorted from their suite. When Beka demanded to know where her children were going, the guards failed to respond to her request for information. When I inquired, I was told the guards were doing as instructed. They were to collect Kindred and Terra and escorted them to a waiting ground transport."

"Kindred has spent days lounging about the pool, ordering the staff around like they are his staff and drinking alcohol like it is water and remaining partially drunk all day long," Tamerlane informed Tyr. "Terra has spent most of her time lounging about the pool with her brother, drinking to excess, then spent two days sitting in the waiting area outside this office."

Tamerlane shrugged slightly.

"This is not a resort. They are not on some expensive, all-inclusive vacation," Tamerlane leaned forward and put his forearms on his desk. "They are here because they broke some very serious laws and were nearly executed by the Dragan Empire. They are here because they have been flitting all over the known worlds with their father, breaking whatever laws and regulations are inconvenient to their plots and plans. I have put them on a work detail until I can work out the litany of charges and warrants out for them across the Nietzschean Empire."

"Tamerlane, you cannot put them on a work detail," Tyr shook his head as he gazed over at his son.

"I can and I did," Tamerlane replied as his hard gaze met Tyr's.

"They are Commonwealth citizens," Tyr began again.

"When they were brought to Arktos, they were presented with an offer," Tamerlane cut his father off before Tyr could argue his point. Tamerlane knew his father would tell him he could not force them into a work detail when they had not been charged, tried or sentenced on Arktos or within the Nietzschean Empire. "Each of them agreed to the offer which was presented to them. I am well within my rights to assigned them to a work detail. If there is a problem with being on the work detail, instruct them to draft a request to invalidate the agreement. Tell them I will agree to it. Then I will have them and their father escorted to Freeport."

"I know you have no desire to have them on Arktos. Why not just take them to Freeport?" Tyr asked. It made sense to release them on Freeport, a Commonwealth station just outside of Nietzschean space. They could easily find transport home if needed. And would be outside of Nietzschean territory so Tamerlane no longer had to concern himself with them. "Why keep them here and cause conflict and tension between you and Beka?"

"I will tell you this but it goes no further," Tamerlane raised his eyebrows questioningly to his father. He paused and waited until Tyr nodded his agreement. "If I have them escorted to Freeport, one of two things will happen. Either Leydon's loan shark will apprehend them and more than Leydon's arm will end up broken. Or Freeport security will apprehend them on outstanding warrants."

"Perhaps you can take them somewhere where Leydon's unscrupulous money man is not located," Tyr suggested as he shook his head. "Or a remote Commonwealth friendly drift that … looks the other way … when less than law abiding denizens pass security."

"Would it not be better to work within the system to rectify all of these issues?" Tamerlane leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "Rather than set them free and hope that neither the loan shark's henchmen nor some bounty hunter pick up their trail?"

"Why are you doing this?" Tyr asked his son. Tyr believed having the Hawkins family on Arktos was the best thing for them now if their legal woes were all Tamerlane thought them to be. Having them on Arktos also protected them from any loan sharks or money men Leydon might owe credit as well as bounty hunters.

"Given the relationship that you share with Beka Valentine," Tamerlane began slowly. "You and I both know that if something were to happen to her children, her family, and she learned that you could have done something to avoid it or stop it, your relationship would be doomed. Your responsibility to Beka … touches my life as well. If there is something I could do, and I did not, Beka would fault you for my lack of action."

"Is that the only reason?" Tyr raised his eyebrows questioningly as he leaned forward in his chair. Tyr was concerned that there was more behind Tamerlane's actions.

"I will do all that I can to assist Beka and her family so long as it does not endanger my family or the Nietzschean Empire," Tamerlane informed Tyr as he looked down when the alert chimed on his desk. He looked back up at his father. "As long as the Hawkins' are willing to follow the requirements of the agreement they signed, I will do whatever is in my power to be of assistance. Although, I will caution you now, there may be issues which I cannot … assist with at this time."

"I will speak with Beka and let her know some of what you have told me," Tyr sighed as he got to his feet. The repeated chime on the comm unit let him know his time was up and Tamerlane's next appointment was waiting. "I will encourage her to speak with her children. Perhaps they will open up and confide in their mother. Perhaps she can help them with issues which you cannot."


	10. Chapter 10

"You have got to do something Tyr," Beka looked over at Tyr as she placed her water glass back on the table. It was later in the evening and they had been sharing a late dinner when Tyr had finished work for the day. Their dinner had been pleasant with each telling the other what they had done throughout the day.

Beka had received a courier package earlier in the morning filled with items from her own business that she had worked on throughout the day. Although she did not like her mail and business correspondence being sent to Arktos, over the last couple of years she had found it necessary to do so when she came to visit with Tyr for extended periods of time. It was not fair to make him come to her all the time.

Early on, she and Tyr had spoken with Tamerlane. Tamerlane had agreed to allow Beka's courier packages to come through with only the least invasive scans taking place. Her packages were only checked for physical threats to the palace and the Empire. Her correspondence itself was not reviewed, read or scanned in any way. Thus far, Beka had no reason to doubt Tamerlane's integrity with that agreement. But just to make certain, Beka had her correspondence encrypted and detection programs installed to detect any intrusions into each file.

"What would you like me to do?" Tyr asked as he picked up his wine glass and swirled the contents before taking a drink. The dinner plates had been cleared and they were waiting on dessert to be served.

"Talk to your son," Beka replied as she reached over to cover the hand resting on the table with hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "You have no idea what he is subjecting them to Tyr. You haven't seen them."

"As you and I have discussed," Tyr began as he placed his glass back on the table. It was a delicate conversation to have with Beka. Tyr was walking a fine line between she and his son. There were things that he held in confidence on both sides and risked angering the other with any misstep on his part. "It is Tamerlane's view that your children should be productive while they are on Arktos. Your children agreed to his terms when they arrived in the system two weeks ago. If they would like to alter their plans, all that is required is a request on their part and they will be released from the agreement."

"What agreement? I can promise you my children would not have made this agreement unless they felt they had no choice in the matter." Beka slipped her hand from under Tyr as she sat back in her chair. "Your son has a trainer waking my children every morning before the sun rises and makes them endure an hour workout before another guard escorts them to a transport who takes them who knows where. Every night, they return dirty and exhausted. My children are not Tamerlane's to do with as he pleases."

"As I have told you, that is between Tamerlane and your children," Tyr took a deep breath as he looked over at Beka. He wanted to share all he knew but he had no desire to create tension between he and Tamerlane when it would be much simpler for Beka's children to tell her what she wanted to know. "Your children have a choice Beka. If they no longer wish to … endure … the exercise and work requirements, they are free to invalidate the agreement and leave Arktos. I am not sure how to make that any more clearer to you. Besides, you always told me that both of your children are interested in archeology. They are working at an archeological excavation site nearby."

"Tamerlane has them working at an archeological site?" Beka's brow furrowed when she heard this bit of information.

"Yes," Tyr nodded as he looked at Beka questioningly. "Were you told differently?"

"Not exactly," Beka frowned slightly as she looked over when the door opened and Terra and Kindred appeared. The guard escorting them disappeared back into the palace. Terra and Kindred made a beeline for the buffet and began piling food on their plates as they did every evening when they returned from their outing.

"You two look exhausted," Beka commented as her children pulled out their chairs and plopped into their seats.

"I am," Terra nodded as she looked over at her mother. Terra's hair was a bit of a mess but pulled back from her face with what appeared to be a torn rag of some sort. Her forehead had a smudge of dirt on it. She looked dusty from head to toe. Even her hands looked grimy with dirt under her fingernails.

"Me too," Kindred replied as he dug into the mound of food on his plate and began wolfing it down. "Starving too. I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning."

"Mining is difficult work," Beka replied with a tenseness in her tone. "I am surprised you are not fed while being part of the forced work crew."

Beka kept her eyes on her children when both paused in their eating to look up at her. They both looked over at Tyr for a long moment before looking back at their mother.

"Perhaps … forced … mining … was a bit of an exaggeration," Terra offered as she picked up her drink and downed it quickly.

"I was just informed you are working on an archeological excavation site," Beka looked between her two children. "All this time, I thought you were working underground, in deplorable conditions, doing dangerous work … mining."

"It is kind of like mining," Kindred replied before shoveling a fork full of a vegetable casserole into his mouth. He chewed before pointing to Beka with his fork. "We have spent the last three days clearing overburden from the site. The overburden is nearly five feet deep. It has to be hand shoveled into carts which are then pushed one hundred yards and dumped."

"I would not call it … archeology," Terra added as she picked up her fork and took another bite. "We are forced manual labor."

"Did you not agree to your work detail?" Tyr spoke up when he realized what a poor light Tamerlane must have been painted in if this is what her children were telling her.

"It was either this, working on a farm shoveling manure," Kindred seemed to think about it. "Or working in the solid waste treatment facility shoveling shite."

"I prefer dirt over poo any day of the week," Terra looked over at her mother. "We may have agreed to it but we really had little choice in our work assignment. I am certain there are a hundred things we could do on Arktos that do not included shoveling dirt or shite."

"Maybe if you play kludge ho' for the uberking, you can get us on a better job detail," Kindred commented in a terse, belittling tone as his eyes cut over to his sister.

"Shut up," Terra shoved his shoulder to get him away from her. Unfortunately, on that night two years ago, Kindred had been observant enough to hear Tamerlane's angry, harshly whispered words about her working her way in to his bed.

For weeks after returning home, their family had been at odds and at one another's throats over the failure of their plan to protect/exploit Caela. Terra had found out just how much her father and Kindred had used her love of the Magoli clan and Jahaduit tribe to manipulate her into helping them. Terra had been appalled to find out that the cover company had been set up using her identity from documents that her father had actually forged her signature on. Kindred had known all about it and didn't let her in on any of it. Kindred and her father blamed her because her plan had failed and they got nothing. Beka was angry at them all for duping her and leaving her out of what they were attempting so she looked like a fool trying to actually negotiate with Tamerlane while they were trying to rob him and take valuable Nietzschean relics. Kindred had faulted his mother for failing in her plan, his father for his failed plan and Terra for her failure as well.

After all the mud had been flung and the dirty laundry aired, the air began to clear a little. Beka and Leydon were still not speaking and the distance between them widened. Tyr Anasazi being available to Beka had assured that Leydon and Beka would never reconcile their marriage.

Slowly, the relationships repaired themselves between parents and children. Kindred was irate with his mother over events with his father and her keeping her Nietzschean lover. However, over time, things between Beka and Kindred evened out except for the issue of Tyr. Beka had been disappointed in Terra over her involvement in everything. However, when Terra learned that the Hohne Institute had been made aware of the Nietzschean Empire having some of their missing technology and how it had come into their possession, Terra's life had taken a dive. Beka had been there to help Terra as much as she could. If not for her mother, Terra would probably have ended up in a Perseid detention center for her crimes.

The family grew more distant as time went on. Each doing what needed to be done to move forward with their lives.

Terra had been shocked and devastated when Kindred had been offered the position as Senior Research Lead on the Nietzschean Caela project. When she had found out from her brother, Terra had said a few unpleasant things to her brother. Once again, the golden child had come out on top. It was that night that Kindred had let loose on her and told her exactly what he thought about her having 'screwed the uber' while on Arktos. His criticism had been severe with the word whore used quite a bit. By the end, Terra was in tears while her brother berated her and made her feel like worthless trash.

"What?" Kindred looked over at his sister with a slight sneer. "Last time all you had to do was offer up your …"

"Shut up," Terra snapped as she shoved him again.

Kindred was the only one who knew what Terra had done to gain access to the Nietzschean vault. In all of the confessions, no one had ever asked how she got into the vault to attempt to steal the relics. What Kindred didn't understand was Terra never had to go back the second night. She went back because she wanted to spend time with Tamerlane Anasazi. She wanted to become wrapped up in him and his passion. It had only been at the end, in the anger and the rage that had spilled from him towards her that she realized that in the short time on Arktos, while trying to play him like a mark, she thought she had really come to care for him. It had truly distressed her that he thought so little of her in the end when it appeared she was the 'mastermind and driving force' behind the entire plan and deception. She had been devastated that when all was said and done, he had helped Kindred and left her wrecked.

"What are you talking about?" Beka broke into their squabble before it had time to develop into a fully argument.

"Nothing," Terra looked over at her mother before taking another bite of her dinner.

"Wait … what?" Kindred looked between Beka and Terra. "Didn't you wonder how the hell we got access to the Nietzschean vault two years ago?"

"Terra hacked into the security system," Beka replied as she looked over at Terra who was pushing her food around her plate.

"Right?" Beka looked from Terra to Kindred. When neither answered Beka looked over at Tyr.

"I know the security system was infiltrated," Tyr nodded as he looked over at Beka. "And Terra was able to enter the vault. I have not been made aware of exactly how she accessed the security system or the vault itself."

"What do you mean … you don't know?" Beka's eyes narrowed on Tyr.

"The security system Terra was able to access was not accessible from any link except those in the business offices, the security offices and certain residential quarters," Tyr clarified.

"Where is the vault?" Beka asked as she looked over at Terra who was glaring at her brother at the moment.

"In the residential wing of the palace," Tyr answered when Beka looked back over at him.

"Why don't we stop playing twenty questions," Kindred finally spoke up. "Princess here flirted with the uber king, seduced him, screwed him then infiltrated the system and the vault from his residence when she thought he was asleep."

"You ass," Terra hissed as Kindred as she shoved him again.

"You slept with Tamerlane?" Beka's eyes grew large as she stared at her daughter.

"I know … it's disgusting to think about it … the Divine knows I puked a little when I finally got her to confess," Kindred remarked lightly as he picked up his glass and downed the contents.

"SHUT UP," Terra turned to look at Kindred.

"Only he wasn't sleeping and figured it all out," Kindred shook his head as he looked back at his plate and forked up another forkful of the casserole. "My naïve young sister thought she would screw him and he'd fall asleep … dead to the universe." Kindred looked over at Terra and shook his head with fake pity. "Your love life must be pathetic and unfulfilling if that is the kind of men you share your nights with, little sis."

"You … you slept with Tamerlane?" Beka repeated again as her gaze remained on her daughter who was currently glaring at her brother.

"I am going to leave you," Tyr started to get to his feet. Beka's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Did you know about this?" Beka's gaze held Tyr's as she searched his eyes for the truth.

"I knew that Tamerlane and Terra spent time together while she was here two years ago. However, I was not aware that any … more intimate connection … had been forged," Tyr shook his head before glancing over at Terra. He looked back at Beka. "Although this bit of information puts events into a different light for me. It … explains … some things."

"Explains what?" Beka's voice was low as she looked up at Tyr.

"Why your daughter was not executed for crimes against the Empire two years ago," Tyr replied softly as he looked down at Beka. There was the slightest change in his expression which caused Beka's eyes to widen.

"You don't mean …" Beka shook her head as she glanced over at Terra then back to Tyr.

"We can discuss it later," Tyr shook his head slowly. "In private."

"Yes, we will," Beka's hand slipped from his arm to allow Tyr to get out of his chair.

"Have a pleasant evening," Tyr looked over at the children before turning and leaving the courtyard.

"Pleasant evening my ass," Terra looked over at Beka who had leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms over her chest and gazed at her children with an unreadable stare.

"That's it," Beka looked between her children. "It is time to come clean about two years ago. And I mean everything … then, since then and now. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Terra nodded as she sighed deeply before picking up her glass and downing the rest of the wine. "We are going to need more of this."


	11. Chapter 11

Beka sighed deeply as her lips moved over Tyr's. Her tongue twirled slowly around his as the last sensations of pleasure dissipated from her body leaving just the warm feelings of fulfillment and contentment filling her. Her eyes opened to meet his as she feathered light kisses against his lips. His hands ran leisurely over her lower back and the curves of her hips.

"Hi," Beka couldn't help it as the smile spread over her lips as she slipped from atop Tyr to nestle down into his side. Her head rested on his shoulder while one arm rested on his chest and a leg nestled between his thighs. Her fingertips ran lightly over his chest before she placed a firm kiss against his neck.

"Hello," Tyr murmured as his arm tightened around her and his hand caressed the curve of her hip. "I was concerned about waking you earlier."

Beka was in bed with the lights out when Tyr had entered her suite an hour or so ago. He had gone to speak with Tamerlane after hearing a little of what Terra and Kindred had to say to Beka at dinner. Tyr had excused himself because he believed it to be a family matter. He wasn't certain whether his presence would bring out more of the truth from Terra and Kindred or keep Beka's young daughter from revealing the extent of the Hawkins' visit to Arktos two years ago.

Tyr and Tamerlane had spoken at length about the events that had occurred two years ago. Tamerlane had been vague at times but forthcoming with the main events of two years ago. Tyr had not known the extent of the plot against Tamerlane and the Empire back then even though he knew it was about Caela. Tyr knew what had become of Caela although he never knew why Tamerlane had chosen to take Caela as a protectorate of the Empire instead of allowing the world barons and Nietzschean worlds access to the planet. It had cost Tamerlane dearly two years ago. It had almost been the end of Tamerlane's reign as Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire. Not even being the Nietzschean messiah and Reincarnation of Drago Museveni had protected his son from the fallout from that decision.

Throughout their conversation, Tamerlane never hinted at a more intimate relationship with Terra Hawkins. Never did he mention an illicit affair, however short-lived, with Beka's then eighteen-year-old daughter. All Tamerlane would say were missteps had been made two years ago. Intentions had been misread and errors in judgment had been made which resulted in situations not in the best interest of the Empire. Allowances had been granted when, in retrospect, he knew they should not. Tamerlane admitted he had learned a great deal from the experience and the oversights made would never happen again.

When Tyr pressed Tamerlane for more, Tamerlane had shaken his head and informed his father that there were answers to which even he was not entitled.

Tyr had informed Tamerlane of Beka's concerns about the treatment of her children while they had been on Arktos. Tamerlane had just laughed and shook his head when Tyr informed him that Beka had thought Tamerlane was treating her children like forced laborers in some mine.

Tamerlane had informed Tyr that Beka would always view him in the worst possible light due to who and what he was. Tamerlane knew after years of dealing with Beka, Beka would always find fault in him and the blame would always lie with him. He told Tyr that Beka had always had and would always have a huge blindspot when it came to her children. Tamerlane had relayed to Tyr that he did not fault Beka because he understood how one might want to view their children in the best possible light because those children are a reflection on who Beka is as a parent and what life lessons and values she had instilled in her children as their mother.

"I was still awake," Beka offered as she pressed a firm kiss against his neck again as her fingertips traveled lightly over the expanse of his chest. "Thinking."

Tyr had slipped into bed beside Beka. He had not been the least bit stealthy so his movements and sounds might alert her to his presence even if she were sleeping. Her back had been to him as she lay facing the patio doors. Tyr was just laying down behind her when she had shifted slightly so she could look over her shoulder at him. The gentle pressure on her lips against his had quickly escalated as she rolled over and rolled him to his back. Everything after that had been a blur of sensation, anticipation, pleasure and exhilaration as Beka had quickly taken over their fervent coupling.

"Thinking?" Tyr asked cautiously. Not knowing what had been said to Beka left him at a disadvantage when discussing what he knew she had been thinking about when he had joined her.

"Your son took advantage of my daughter, Tyr," Beka replied in a tense tone. "What do you think I was thinking about?"

"Beka," Tyr began in a placating tone. "We don't know …"

"We don't know?" Beka raised her head from his shoulder to look down at Tyr.

"What did Tamerlane tell you about he and my daughter?" Beka asked quietly as her fingertips traced abstract designs on his chest. She knew only what Terra and Kindred had told her. She wasn't a fool. She knew her children would only paint themselves in the very best light. Beka knew her children had tried to scam Tamerlane when they were there before. She knew, in the end, they had attempted to steal antiquities from him which they planned on using as leverage to keep the Nietzschean Empire away from Caela.

The mining on Caela would have been the beginning of what could have been a very lucrative endeavor for Leydon and Kindred. Kindred had gone through the efforts to have it deemed a research project to hide their true intentions. Terra had been appalled to learn that her father, brother and their business associates were all stealing the valuable resources from Caela.

Beka had witnessed the blow out when she and Terra had met up with Kindred and Leydon on Elysium two years ago. Kindred had, belittlingly, informed Terra that the natives were too backward to understand the wealth of their planet. Kindred and Leydon had teamed up to tell Terra the natives would never miss what they didn't know they had. However, they would miss it because the Nietzschean Empire had it all now. Terra fondness of the Jahaduit tribe made her loyal to the people. Kindred had used it to his advantage to get Terra to help them by repeatedly reminding her of what happened to the natives on a planet invaded by Nietzscheans.

In the end, her family was left with nothing. Leydon was in deep debt to a moneyman who had been promised millions. Kindred did not have a research project nor a mining operation. Luckily, he was able to get on with Tamerlane's research group. Beka knew Kindred was still looking for opportunities to get something from that planet even though his repeated requests for ground trips were denied by the Empire. Terra had been devastated to learn about the extent of her brother and father's deception. Terra had taken valuable equipment from the Institute to assist them in their heist. She had hope to return it without anyone knowing it was even gone. However, Tamerlane had confiscated it and refused to return it. Beka had made requests and pleas for the return of the equipment so Terra might be able to salvage her future at the Institute. In the end, Terra had paid a high price when it was learned that she borrowed the equipment without permission. Beka was able to keep her from being prosecuted for theft by making a plea to those on Sinti who owed Beka a favor or two from the past. Beka had also made a nice contribution to their research foundation. However, nothing she did could keep Terra as a student of the Institute.

"Very little," Tyr replied after a long pause. "I know that she made several trips out to a gazebo Tamerlane used to frequent late at night. Even after he told her it was off limits to guests, he continued to find her there. I know that he granted her access to several of the residential wing pools so she might swim during the day and evening. Tamerlane did say he and Terra had engaged in a number of conversations during the time he would find her at the gazebo or by the pool. Tamerlane never spoke of a more intimate relationship with Terra. Are you certain … it happened?"

"She confessed to me that she had sex with Tamerlane," Beka sighed deeply. "She admitted to using the opportunity one night to snoop around his residence after the encounter. He nearly caught her when she was sneaking back into his bedroom. In the end, Terra realized that Tamerlane had been suspicious all along. He just played along and screwed the kludge because she was … easy, free and available."

"That is all it was?" Beka raised her head to look down at Tyr again. "Right?"

"Tamerlane is not a heavy sleeper. Nor is he used to sharing a bed with a female," Tyr replied hesitantly. "If Terra was with him and she got up, I am certain he knew from the moment she moved. I would not put it passed my son to engage in such activities if he believed it would lead him to information which would benefit he and the Empire. If he believed Terra was up to something and using sex to get it, he would willing engage until he got to the truth."

"Which he did," Beka nodded as she looked down at his chest as her fingertips traced lightly around his nipples, teasing them to hard nubs. Beka leaned down and placed a light kiss against his chest. "And in the end, he destroyed her life just as he would any adversary who tried to get over on him."

"Perhaps," Tyr replied as his hand slipped up to cover hers as she teased over his chest. He brought her hand to his mouth and lightly kissed the palm of her hand. Tyr still had to wonder about Tamerlane's decision two years ago and even today. Tyr have believed that Tyr's relationship with Beka was the only thing that kept Tamerlane from having Terra executed two years ago. Tyr could only guess that Tamerlane's interventions into the lives of Beka's children all had to do with Tyr's relationship with Beka as well. Tyr wondered if that were really true or if there was some connection Tamerlane forged with Terra Hawkins two years ago that no one really knew about to this day … not even Terra herself. When Tyr thought back to the expression in Tamerlane's eyes that night two years ago, he knew, at least on Tamerlane's part, there was more to his interactions with Terra than just part of a charade. For a brief instant, Tyr had seen the anguish in his son's eyes at her betrayal.

"Can we stop talking about the children?" Tyr asked as he laid her hand back on his chest and tipped her face up to his. He kissed her lingeringly on the lips as his eyes gazed into hers.

"Certainly," Beka smiled as she shifted ever so slightly and caught his lips in an enthusiastic kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sire," Ashan spoke as he entered Tamerlane's office and closed the door behind him.

Tamerlane looked up at Ashan as the move a few steps from the door.

"I thought I told you that you could leave," Tamerlane looked at the chronometer. It was getting late and Tamerlane was only catching up on the day's reading. He did not need Ashan any longer.

"You did, Sire," Ashan nodded as he took another few steps from the door. Tamerlane could see once again there was something bothering Ashan.

"What is it?" Tamerlane asked as he tossed the flexi back onto the desk.

"I was just getting ready to leave when the Human female came in the door. I informed her you were not available," Ashan sighed deeply. "She suggested I check your office again. She would like to speak with you, Sire."

"Tell her I am not available," Tamerlane leaned to pick up the flexi again. "Have her escorted back to her suite. Make sure you lock all the doors when you leave."

"Sire," Ashan tried again when Tamerlane picked up the flexi and went back to his reading.

"What?" Tamerlane sighed in exasperation as he tossed the flexi back on his desk.

"She said to tell you she would 'jam a fork into this security band all night long and keep your arrogant over-privileged ass from getting a wink of sleep' if you did not agree to speak with her this evening," Ashan replied hesitantly before blurting it all out in one long sentence without taking a breath.

"Inform Ms Hawkins that it is late and I am not available to speak with her this evening," Tamerlane replied as he leaned forward and pinned Ashan with a heavy gaze. "Let her know that the first time she tampers with the security band, she will be taken into custody by palace security. The band will be removed and she will spend the next three days in solitary confinement. Then have her escorted back to her suite."

"As you wish, Sire," Ashan nodded before turning and disappearing back out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"Good evening."

Tyr's low melodic voice filled the air as he approached Beka in the courtyard outside her suite.

"Good evening Tyr," Beka smiled as she looked up and watched the Nietzschean male walk over to the beverage area and pour himself something to drink before making his ways over to the area where she was seated. She had made herself comfortable on one of the seating areas that surrounded what Tyr had called a 'fire pit' when he had first toured her around her new accommodations. She had found cool evenings on Arktos often lent themselves to a light jacket to keep her warm. Instead, she had found that this fire pit put off enough heat to warm the seating area around it. She had found it a nice place to curl up on one of the seating areas which were normally covered in soft cushions and pillows.

"How are you this evening?" Tyr asked as he paused when he walked between two of the arched seating areas that surrounded the circular fire pit. He looked around the area. The fire pit area was further from the building between the end of the pool and the beginnings of the lawn and gardens that surrounded the palace. It was positioned at the end of the pool next to the hot water spa that Tyr could hear and see bubbling to keep it ready for use but also to keep the water circulating to keep it from becoming a stagnant pool which would breed unpleasant organisms and attract pests. Tyr looked out into the darkness that surrounded the palace. Although there was decorative lighting throughout the gardens to light the paths and motion activated security lighting for those without the proper identifying electronic signature passes, Tyr often felt uneasy looking out into the darkness. He knew Arktos and the palace were secure. However, after a lifetime of being a mercenary and an assassin, Tyr knew just how much the darkness could hide and how, with time and effort, security measures could be overcome.

"Fine," Beka put her holonovel down on the wide arm of the bench style seat and pushed herself up to a more seated position from the casual lean she had been in while reading her novel. She patted the ample seating area next to her, inviting Tyr to take a seat. Beka waited until Tyr had settled himself on the seat before she moved over closer to him. He raised his arm and allowed her to slip up next to him before securing his arm around her shoulders. "Better now that you are here."

"Tamerlane had a number of things he wished to discuss this evening," Tyr took a drink from his glass before placing it on the wide arm. "Or I would have been here earlier for dinner."

"I am used to eating alone," Beka replied lightly as she rested her head against his shoulder. "The kids got back just a few minutes ago, grumbled a hello then disappeared into their suite. I requested a late dinner be prepared for them. Would you like me to have something prepared for you as well?"

Beka raised her head to look over at Tyr.

"I had a quick dinner with Tamerlane while we worked," Tyr shook his head. He often found himself eating with Tamerlane in Tamerlane's office. Especially when Tamerlane did not have plans to dine with any of his wives and wanted to get done with their routine evening discussions so he could spend time with his children.

"I hate to admit it," Beka leaned and pressed her lips lightly against Tyr's. "I am becoming spoiled this trip and could really get used to living the easy life here."

"Then you should consider living the easy life here," Tyr smiled ever so slightly as his lips pressed against hers. "On Arktos … with me … full time."

Beka's hand slipped up to caress his jaw as Tyr spoke the words slowly and softly, kissing her between each phrase. She gazed into his eyes as her lips toyed with his. Her lips moved lightly to suck in his top lip then the bottom as her lips caressed his. Her eyes fluttered closed just as her mouth covered his, deepening the slow kiss. Light fingertips teased along his jaw and down his neck as his hand slipped along her neck and under her hair, pulling her to him. The tips of their tongue teased one another before her tongue parted his lips and ran enticingly around his tongue.

Warmth spread through Beka's body as the kiss lengthened, leisurely and unhurried, deep and thorough, gradually sparking the desire between them which could smolder for hours or ignite into hot passion.

"I was under the impression that the courtyard area was shared space."

Terra's voice intruded loudly as she sat down on the curved bench on the other side of the opening from Beka.

Beka startled and started to pull away immediately but Tyr's firm hand and persuasive lips forced the kiss to end slowly before they eased away from one another. Tyr placed one last firm kiss against Beka's lips before letting her move away from him.

"The courtyard is shared space for both suites of rooms," Tyr acknowledged as he leaned back into the cushion and turned his attention to Terra who was sitting crossed legged on the next bench seat.

"Just making sure we were all on the same page about that," Terra looked between Tyr and Beka. "Would hate to stumble upon a more … intimate moment … thinking I was just coming out to hang out by the pool or fire pit one night."

"How was your day?" Beka asked as she settled back against Tyr's side and rested her head lightly against his shoulder. She used to feel uncomfortable about allowing there to be any public acknowledgment of their relationship. However, after two years of them being together, she really saw no reason for her to refrain from allowing his arm around her or them to share appropriate closeness even when her children were present.

"I thought the low point of the day was having to move supplies from a transport to a storage shed," Kindred replied as he stepped through the opening between Beka and Terra and handed his sister an unopened bottle of beer. He then took the curved seat opposite the fire pit from Beka and Tyr before uncapping his beer and taking a long drink. "Then I walked out here and had to witness that."

Kindred gestured between Beka and Tyr as his eyes moved over and remained on Tyr.

"Could you please refrain from making out with my mother every freaking time I see you?" Kindred gestured to the two of them. "It is disgusting."

"Kindred!" Beka exclaimed as her eyes widened as she looked at her son. His hard, unreadable gaze was fixed on Tyr at the moment.

"The thought of you touching her makes me sick. The idea that she actually has sex with you is revolting," Kindred continued as his gaze remained on Tyr. "Actually, seeing you do it makes me want to vomit."

"Be glad you didn't actually witness them having sex. You would be scarred for life," Terra interjected into the conversation when silence descended and Kindred glared at Tyr for a long moment. "Besides, pretty sure Mom is the aggressor in their relationship. Isn't that right, Mr Anasazi?"

"Terra!" Beka exclaimed as she looked over at her daughter. She wasn't sure what was up with her children but she wasn't about to discuss her intimate relationship with either of them.

"What?" Terra looked over at her mother. "Pretty sure that's how it works with Nietzscheans. Right? The guys all posture and preen to attract the ladies. Once she makes up her mind … pretty sure she has to be the one to give the all clear. Not saying that a Nietzschean male might not be a … passionate lover … just saying … it's all up to the woman. Right Tyr?"

"I don't care who started it," Kindred broke back into the conversation. "I just don't want to see it. Okay?"

"I will refrain from assaulting your delicate sensibilities in the future," Tyr replied somewhat glibly as his eyes remained on Kindred.

"Delicate sensibilities?" Terra scoffed as she looked over at Kindred. "Remember that time Dad caught you and … what was her name … Jezabel … making out on the sofa in the living room. What was it she was doing to you at the time big brother?"

"Shut up," Kindred looked over at Terra. "He was supposed to be gone all night. I was supposed to have the place to myself. Besides there's a difference between being a horny sixteen year old and being a fifty year old mother of two."

"You know some studies show that women hit their sexual prime in their fifties," Terra added airily before taking a long drink of her beer and looked at Kindred with a faint smirk.

"Stop provoking your brother," Beka shook her head as she looked over at her daughter before her attention moved to Kindred. "I will be more discrete in the future. Your shower did not take as long as usual this evening."

"I'm starving," Kindred replied as his eyes moved to Beka.

"Your dinner should be here shortly," Beka gestured toward the doorway when it opened. "As a matter of fact, there it is now."

"You would think someone would feed us at work while being forced to labor in the heat all morning and afternoon," Kindred looked over at Tyr and raised his eyebrows before getting to his feet to follow Terra over to the patio table where they normally ate in the evening with Beka. This evening the table was not set with linen and nicer glassware and utensils. The staff served each of them a plate full of food along with several dishes with additional options.

"I had them bring us dessert," Beka got up and held out her hand to Tyr. "If you would like to join me. I can understand why you might not want to endure the remainder of the evening with Kindred. He appears to be in a mood this evening."

Tyr got to his feet and escorted Beka to the table. He pulled out her chair for her before taking his seat beside her. The staff had left their desserts on the table as well as dessert for the children as well.

"Not bad," Kindred looked over at Beka as he cut into his thick koretbird steak. "Thanks."

"All I had to do was make a request," Beka smiled as she looked over at her son. "Is this the only meal you have eaten today?"

"Yeah," Kindred nodded as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"If he wasn't such a lazy ass, he could eat breakfast with me in the morning," Terra pointed at Kindred with her fork. "Between the morning workout and the shuttle to the site there is time to eat. He just chooses to shower and try to take a nap. Although some days, he reeks before lunch so I am pretty sure he doesn't even shower most mornings after the workout."

"What's the point?" Kindred shook his head as he looked over at Terra. "I'm sweaty from the workout. I'm just going to get sweating and dirty at the dig site. Why waste time and water?"

"If you would like lunch, you could request that the house staff make a lunch to take with you," Tyr offered as he cut into the cake Beka had selected for dessert. "Although I am certain lunch is available at the site. I believe you only need to make the order with the rest of the group and it is delivered to the site."

"They have lunch delivered to the site every day," Kindred looked over at Tyr before rolling his eyes ever so slightly. "However, each pays for their own lunch when it is ordered with the credit chip or it is deducted from their wages. I don't get paid shite for working my ass off all day. I can't buy shite because I have no funds available to me while I am being detained on this planet. As a matter of fact, I have to wonder what kind of labor lawsuit I am going to be able to file against the Nietzschean Empire when I get outta this place."

"Maybe if you were nice to people, they'd share their lunch," Terra replied flippantly as she reached for her beer and took a long drink. "I eat every day."

"That is because every guy at the site wants to screw you," Kindred looked over at his sister with a long stare.

"I never promised anyone anything," Terra shook her head before taking another long drink of her beer.

"Or at least get close to you and your skin-tight tank and short shorts," Kindred shook his head as he looked back at his plate. "You really should start wearing a bra. They are all waiting for a strap to break and your boob to pop right out."

"Use what the Divine gave you," Terra replied in a dismissive tone as she went back to eating. "That's what Harper always used to say."

"Pretty sure he never meant to prostitute yourself for half a sandwich," Kindred replied acerbically.

"Maybe if you didn't stink every day, some poor, desperate girl would have pity on you and give you her scraps," Terra snapped as she put her fork down and looked over at her brother. "What's up your ass tonight?"

"I'll tell you what's up my ass this evening," Kindred dropped his fork before looking over at Tyr. "I am sick and tired of being forced to get up every morning before the sun rises and go for a four-mile run. I am sick and tired of being Tamerlane Anasazi's play thing every morning when he feels like it. I am sick and tired of being forced to endure an hour workout every morning before being dragged off to work all day in the hot sun for nothing. I want to know when we are going to be released."

"What four-mile run?" Beka broke in as Kindred ranted on and on. She knew Kindred and Terra were both joining one of the trainers for a workout every morning. This was the first she had heard about a run in the dark.

"Play thing?" Terra raised her eyebrows suggestively and taunted Kindred when she heard that part. "Didn't know Tamerlane was that fond of you."

"Shut up," Kindred cut his eyes over at Terra warningly before looking over at Beka. "Tamerlane is in my room nearly every morning at 0430, cuts on the overhead lights and throws my shoes at me while I am sleeping. Then demands that I get up and go for a run with him. Not just any run but some lame ass run with obstacles and mud pits and climbing crap everywhere. Who the hell does that?"

"Seriously? 0430? It's still dark outside," Terra shook her head like she didn't believe him. She and Kindred both met with a trainer to work out every morning. However, they were not required to be in the gym until 0600.

"I know! I don't have Nietzschean 'see in the dark' eyesight," Kindred looked over at Tyr. "If I get hurt, I'm suing the hell out of Tamerlane when I get home. I'll own this freaking planet when I am done."

"You are given a headlamp to light your way."

Tamerlane's amused voice drifted over the air as he made his way quietly toward them from the direction of the door to the main corridor. No one had heard him emerge from the dwelling.

"Good evening," Tamerlane said to the others as he pulled out the chair at the end of the table so that Beka was on one side and Terra was on the other.

"Good evening Tamerlane," Beka looked over at the young Nietzschean male before leaning back in her chair. "He has a point you know?"

"What point would that be Beka?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You can't make him do these things. There are rules. There are laws. There are agreements," Beka began firmly as she held Tamerlane's gaze. "You may be the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire but you have to see that he has rights under …"

"I have not ... forced … him to do anything," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. His gaze moved over to Kindred before a small smirked formed on his lips. "I cannot be held responsible for the simple fact that your son does not possess the testicular fortitude to refuse my requests."

"You mean all he has to do is say no?" Beka's brow furrowed suspiciously at Tamerlane.

"I am saying if Kindred does not want to do the things that I ask, he can refuse at any time," Tamerlane's gaze remained on Kindred. "Assuming he has the courage to face the consequences of his decisions."

"How in the hells can I make a decision to defy you when I don't know what the consequences may be," Kindred's gaze narrowed on Tamerlane.

"I make thousands of decisions every day without knowing what every consequence of that decision may entail," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly. "Thousands of decisions that have a lot greater meaning to the Empire and the lives of those within the Empire and outside of the Empire than whether or not I want to get my lazy ass out of bed and go for a run."

"Then you can just kiss my lazy ass tomorrow morning when you come to get me up," Kindred snapped back at Tamerlane.

"Are you certain that is a decision you want to make tonight?" Tamerlane's hard gaze remained on Kindred. "For I can guarantee there are far worse things in the universe than going on a morning run with me."

"There you go," Kindred gestured toward Tamerlane as he looked over at his mother. "Does it sound like I really have a choice?"

"Tamerlane," Beka shook her head as she looked from her son to Tamerlane.

"Kindred currently has seventeen outstanding warrants for various infractions throughout the Commonwealth worlds," Tamerlane looked over at Beka as he delivered the news. "Kindred currently has three outstanding warrants in Sabra-Jaguar controlled space. Two in Drago-Kazov controlled space. And three within the Empire itself. Antilla Albuk of Soleios has a detainment order out for him for questioning in regards to a theft on Soleios Prime. According to the information I have been able to obtain, the detainment order is for questioning as a potential witness. However, you and I both know, if someone detains him for questioning by Antilla Albuk, most likely he will confess to any crime they choose to pin on him to escape the … interrogation."

"Taking an 0430 run with Tamerlane seems tame compared to a torturous questioning at the hands of Albuk's security team," Terra remarked as she looked over at her brother.

"You have twenty-six warrants out on you in Empire controlled systems," Tamerlane looked over at Terra with a hard expression. "It seems that neither you nor your father believe the laws of the Empire pertain to you. Why is that Terra?"

"Only twenty-six?" Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly at Tamerlane. "I thought it was more."

"There are another seventeen from Commonwealth worlds," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly. "You have been banned from piloting through eight systems surrounding Elysium."

"I have some unpaid tickets," Terra shrugged. "Nothing big."

"You have one outstanding 250 throne ticket that you have neglected to pay that had ballooned to more than 3600 thrones with penalties and interest," Tamerlane fixed his gaze on Terra.

"It was for speeding out of port from Gammedye 7," Terra shrugged like it was no big deal. "Never plan on going back there so what does it matter."

"The new governor of Gammedye 7 has vowed to fight even the simplest of crimes and recoup all fines levied by the courts," Tamerlane informed Terra. "There is a detainment order out for you so you can answer for your crimes and pay the fine in its entirety. For those who cannot pay, Gammedye is currently allowing them to work off their fines on the ore mines on Gammedye 5. Daily wage being set at fifty thrones equals 72 days of hard labor."

"72?" Terra frowned slightly. "I could probably get it reduced. No biggy."

"Leydon has some serious warrants and charges against him as well," Tamerlane took a deep breath as he looked away from Terra. He found it increasingly difficult to deal with her and her behaviors. Her nonchalant attitude about her legal situation was making it hard for him to want to help her.

"I am more than aware that my family has had a few scrapes with the law and most likely have some fines that need to be paid," Beka held Tamerlane's gaze. "Why are you so interested?"

"After the events with the Drago-Kazov and Sahure, I had a legal team look into your family's legal situations," Tamerlane replied before taking a long breath. "The team is currently in the process of looking into each and every warrant, charge and fine within the boundaries of the Nietzschean Empire and outside of the Nietzschean Empire."

"No one asked for your help," Kindred spoke up as he leaned forward to look around Terra to Tamerlane.

"No one wants or needs you stepping in," Terra turned a cool eye on Tamerlane. "I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone taking care of my problems."

"If I had not stepped in, you would be dead," Tamerlane reminded her in a firm tone as his eyes moved over Terra.

"I don't need you fighting my battles for me," Terra replied firmly as her eyes held his. "I can take care of myself."

"It should be painfully obvious to you that no one is looking out for you and you are doing yourself no favors with your reckless behavior," Tamerlane replied with a slight harshness in his tone. "Someone needs to protect you because thus far your father, your brother and that pathetic excuse for a boyfriend … have all failed miserably."

"Boyfriend?" Beka's blurted it out before she could stop herself. She looked over at Terra with surprise evident in her eyes.

"You still have Demetrious in custody?" Terra just shook her head slightly to her mother before her eyes moved back to Tamerlane.

"It took three days before he seemed to know his name," Tamerlane replied tersely as he gazed at Terra. "Then he could not decide if he is Leydon's friend, Kindred's friend or your friend. I believe he finally settled on his name being Demetrious Gorkov and he is your boyfriend."

"Demetrious is a friend of Kindred's. They met when we first moved to Elysium and have been friends ever since," Beka broke into the conversation. She could tell that Terra was trying to provoke Tamerlane. "He has, unfortunately, been influenced by Leydon in his later teen years. I know he and Leydon used to run some cons together when I wouldn't allow him to take Kindred. So, in a way he is Leydon's friend as well." Beka looked over at Terra. "He and Terra 'hang out'."

"Metri and Terra hook up," Kindred corrected Beka with a smirk. "Metri and I hang out."

"His mom is Dad's latest fling," Terra added as she looked over at Beka. Beka rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That's how he got all caught up in this. He met up with us on Topeka Drift to visit with his mom. She got off on Hanburg station to visit with her sisters. Metri stayed with us. He was just an innocent bystander who almost got executed."

"He has a record for theft, antiquities forgery, forgery, counterfeiting, and system hacking," Tamerlane gave Terra a disapproving look. "I would hardly call him innocent."

"He wasn't really in on the Dragan thing," Terra shook her head. "He may be good. But he is not that good."

"Neither are you apparently," Tamerlane remarked scathingly.

"No need to be an ass Tamerlane," Terra's eyes narrowed on him. "My work was solid. Dad frigged up being too greedy. Kindred's crappy piloting got us nabbed."

Tamerlane was silent for a moment as he looked at Terra.

"What are you going to do with him?" Terra replied as her gaze held Tamerlane's.

"What would you like me to do with him Terra?" Tamerlane raised his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"What are my options?" Terra asked as she leaned back in her chair while maintaining eye contact with Tamerlane. She was trying to figure out if Tamerlane was really bothered by the revelation that Demetrious was her boyfriend or if he was just being an all around ass.

"Of your group, he is the only one without any outstanding warrants that we have found," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved slowly on Terra's. "I can have him released to the palace so he might remain here on Arktos with your family until you leave. Of course, he will have to agree to a few rules just as you and Kindred have. Or I can have him taken to Freeport and released with enough credit to get back to Elysium since that is where he said he is from."

"The poor guy spent five days in a cryo chamber, barely escaped being executed by the Dragans if they had found him and spent the last few weeks in a holding cell on the detention orbital," Kindred spoke up when Terra failed to answer quickly. Terra looked over at Kindred for a long moment before he continued. "Throw the guy a bone, Ter. Let him come down here and hang out for a few days. He'll make the dig site a blast if we have to be there."

"Have him released to the palace," Terra stated as she turned and looked back at Tamerlane. "If you are keeping us sequestered here and working our asses off for free, we might as well have some fun. Metri is fun. He can bunk with me."

"The Empire had no reason to hold him," Tamerlane replied as he pushed back his chair. "He was released the day after your ship arrived in the system and put on a transport to Sinti as he requested."

Tamerlane's gaze narrowed on Terra. "Just so you are aware … he never inquired as to your status."

Without waiting for her to reply, Tamerlane turned and walked back toward the palace.

"Arrogant prick," Terra muttered as she shoved back her chair and headed toward her room. He had known all along that Demetrious was not really her boyfriend. He had just strung her along to make a fool out of her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sire," Ashan's voice relayed his troubled state of mind when he opened the door to Tamerlane's office and stepped inside.

"Yes, Ashan?" Tamerlane looked up from the flexis on the conference table. He had a few in his hands and was sorting the rest based on what he intended to do with them the following day. It was later in the evening and he was done with his meetings. He had actually considered calling it an early evening and taking a stroll about the grounds.

"Sire, Rebecca Valentine sent a communication request from her suite earlier this evening asking for a quick meeting with you this evening. She requested that I make her your last appointment for the night," Ashan had his datapad in hand and was fidgeting nervously.

"I must not have noticed," Tamerlane's brow furrowed ever so slightly. He knew earlier that his last appointment had wrapped up about an hour ago. He had not checked to see if anything had been added and Ashan had not spoken to him about it yet. Tamerlane really had no idea of any further business she needed to speak with him about. Beka's continued presence on Arktos was to spend time with Tyr and because her children were still being detained. Then again, Beka did get business files sent to her on Arktos when she visited. Perhaps something had arrived in one of them that they needed to discuss. "Show her in."

"Sire," Ashan's voice relayed his nervousness as he remained by the door. "There is an issue."

"An issue?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed further as he studied Ashan's anxious body language and fidgets.

"Sire, the communication came from Rebecca Valentine's suite so I made an appointment for Rebecca Valentine," Ashan's voice almost trembled when he spoke. Tamerlane rarely saw Ashan in such a state unless he believed Tamerlane was going to be irate with him over some issue of his performance. "She checked several times to confirm the time."

"There is no issue. You can show her in," Tamerlane replied as he tried to figure out what had Ashan anxious. It sounded as if Ashan had followed appropriate protocol. Just because Tamerlane had not double checked his schedule was not an issue. Tamerlane almost always remained in the office until this hour so it was no issue for him to meet with Beka.

"Sire," Ashan took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Rebecca Valentine did not show up for the appointment. The other Human female is at my desk. She made the appointment from her mother's terminal."

"You were duped," Tamerlane nodded as he considered what Ashan was telling him.

"Sire, the communication came from Rebecca Valentine's suite terminal," Ashan started to defend his actions.

"Ashan," Tamerlane stopped him by speaking over him. "You had no way of knowing that Rebecca's terminal had been used to make an unauthorized appointment."

"Would you like me to have the female taken into custody by palace security?" Ashan asked quickly when Tamerlane said unauthorized.

Tamerlane considered the option for a long moment before putting the flexis back on the table. He ran his hand over the back of his neck as he considered his options.

"No," Tamerlane finally looked over at Ashan. "Show her in."

"Are you certain Sire?" Ashan asked as he looked at his datapad then back up to Tamerlane.

"Yes Ashan. I am certain," Tamerlane replied as he stacked up the small piles of flexis into a larger pile and carried them over to his desk. "Show her in."

"As you wish, Sire," Ashan nodded before turning to hurrying back out the door.

Tamerlane walked over and looked out the large window at the grounds just outside the palace. Lighting dotted the landscape so one would not stumble about in the darkness on a nearly moonless night like tonight. Tamerlane knew Ashan would make Terra wait a short time just because Ashan was mostly likely mortified that he had been tricked into making the appointment so that Terra could get in to see Tamerlane. It was a brilliant, sneaky solution to the problem of Tamerlane refusing to see her. She knew he had an appointment supposedly with her mother and she knew he was in the office and available. He was surprised that she had not tried to use such a ruse before now.

Tamerlane heard the door open and Ashan step inside a short time later. Tamerlane's gaze remained out the window.

"Terra Hawkins to see you, Sire," Ashan spoke in a displeased tone when he announced Terra's name.

Tamerlane turned from the window as Terra entered the office. Her expression revealed nothing as she stood just inside the door and looked in Tamerlane's direction.

"Will there be anything else, my lord?" Ashan asked as he hovered next to Terra.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head as he glanced over at Ashan. "You may go for the evening."

"Sire?" Ashan's tone relayed his surprise at being dismissed from his post so early this evening.

"If you have completed your evening tasks, you may go," Tamerlane replied as his gaze focused on his aide.

"As you wish, Sire," Ashan nodded slightly before looking over at Terra anxiously. With one final look in Tamerlane's direction, Ashan exited the office and closed the door behind him.

"You are a difficult man to pin down," Terra began as she remained standing just inside the door and looked across the room toward Tamerlane. "I thought I should make an appointment."

"Your mother had an appointment," Tamerlane shook his head as he moved away from the window and back to his desk. "You did not. I should have you placed into custody for a litany of security offenses."

"I have been trying to get in to see you for two weeks," Terra replied as she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed him with a hard gaze. "Your schedule is so damn full, I'm not sure when you have a moment to take a pee."

"My schedule is full because there is a great deal involved with running an Empire the size of the Nietzschean Empire," Tamerlane replied in a terse tone. "I haven't the time for your games Terra. What do you want?"

"Last time I was here, you let me use the palace library," Terra gestured toward the wall of book shelves to her right as she walked slowly across the room to the closest shelf. "Looks like you keep all the good stuff in here."

"If you make even a move to steal any one of them, I will execute you myself," Tamerlane informed her in clipped words and a warning tone.

"I won't even touch them," Terra put her hands in the air as she walked slowly along the wall, looking at the titles at eye level.

Tamerlane took the time, as she perused the bookcase, to really look at her for the first time since she had arrived. She looked different than the young woman he remembered from two years ago. Her hair was shorter and spiky, bleach blonde and fuchsia. When before she had one piercing in each ear, now she had several. He had noticed a ring in her eyebrow, a small stud in the side of her nose, a ring to one side of her bottom lip and he was certain he had seen a glimpse of metal on her tongue when she talked. Her clothing was much less modest than before. The dress she was wearing was tied around her neck and completely backless, showing off the new body art she had acquired since he had last seen her. The skirt of the dress reached the floor but the slits up the sides showed off nearly the entire length of her thigh when she moved. She was different but just as beautiful as the first time he had laid eyes on her.

"Looks like you have all the classics," Terra gestured to the bound volumes on the wall. Many of them were in sealed cases to preserve them. "All ancient editions … paper it appears. How quaint."

"If you are here to recon my book collection, I should tell you that all of the most valuable ones are locked away in a climate controlled vault," Tamerlane informed her as he watched her move along the books. He could tell by the way she would reach out for one but not actually touch it, it was difficult for her to be so close to them and not touch them.

"There is your first mistake this evening," Terra looked over at him with a slight smile. "Now I know where to look for the good stuff."

"My first mistake this evening was allowing you through the door. As far as the books, I did not reveal to you the location of the vault," Tamerlane replied quickly. "I own the planet. The vault could be anywhere on it. Or not."

"Ahhhh," Terra nodded as she looked back at the last unit of shelving at the end closest to his desk. "For a people who vehemently deny their Human roots, your people are certainly fascinated by works from old Earth."

"My collection encompasses just as many tomes from other cultures as well," Tamerlane crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back again his desk. "You still have not told me why you are here. If it is to speak of books, you can leave. I have work to do before I retire this evening."

"If I want to speak of topics other than books," Terra ran her hand lightly over the spines of the books along one shelf before walking away from the shelving and over to Tamerlane's desk. "Will your work no longer exist?"

"If you want to speak with me about something of substance, then speak," Tamerlane gestured toward the door. "If not, go."

"Like I said, you are a hard man to pin down," Terra replied as she came to stand before him. Her eyes moved over him slowly. He was as beautiful as she remembered him to be and yet different. His brown eyes still had the golden flecks but had been nothing but hard and unyielding whenever she had encountered him. The harshness in his eyes seemed to make them appear even darker. His face was no longer smooth. He had a slight moustache and beard on his chin so he looked older, more like his father. From what she could see, he was still hard, well etched muscle. It seemed to her that perhaps he was a little larger, more well developed than he had been two years ago. He still had broad shoulders and a narrower waist and long legs. The platinum helix still gleamed around his well defined bicep. "You no longer make your nightly pilgrimages to the gazebo. Why?"

Tamerlane gazed at her steadily without answering her question. Terra looked into his eyes for a long moment before sighing.

"I would like to thank you for your intervention with the Drago-Kazov on Sahure," Terra finally spoke as the seconds seemed to move slowly as they looked at one another. "I am certain it was a difficult decision for you to make. Although I would ask, in the future, should you need to make a decision of saving my life versus saving hundreds of thousands from living under Dragan occupation, please choose the hundreds of thousands."

"Do not put yourself in a situation which may lead to my having to make the decision," Tamerlane suggested as he shifted his stance as he leaned back against his desk. He uncrossed his arms from his chest and gestured toward her. "You are smarter than this Terra."

"I guess you probably heard I lost my pending position at the Hohne Institute two years ago," Terra sighed as she rubbed her collarbone like she always did when she fidgeted. She felt uncomfortable talking to him and she wasn't really sure if he would listen or even care.

"I heard you lost your position when the Nietzschean Empire refused to return the equipment to the Hohne Institute," Tamerlane nodded as he looked her over. "Your mother constantly reminds me of it every time your name comes up in conversation."

"I never expected to return to the Hohne Institute," Terra replied as she looked away from Tamerlane. "The plan was for me to be on the ship with my father and Kindred. I never intended on retrieving the equipment on the surface. I could have gotten sacked no matter what equipment was missing. I knew it when I agreed to help my father and Kindred. If I had known the full truth of the matter, I may not have been so eager to throw my life away."

"You thought you were saving the inhabitants of the planet," Tamerlane nodded as he looked over her head when he saw her eyes glistening just a little as she spoke about the events of two years ago.

He really had no desire to rehash the events of two years ago. He had no desire to listen to her trying to justify what she and her family had done. In the weeks and month following the incident, Tamerlane found himself thinking about it from time to time. In some ways he understood why Terra had done as she did. She told him as much when she told him about the Jahaduit. They were her family and when she had come to Arktos, he was nothing to her. He understood her father and brother. They were opportunistic parasites and thieves who had no conscience about what they were doing or how they were doing it.

"I tried to get on with a few other reputable institutes but word got around before I could," Terra frowned slightly. "I tried to get something started on my own but funding is a bitch even with a huge reputable institution behind you. Without one, it is nearly impossible unless you work for some low life scum who only has bad intentions."

"I found one source of funding," Terra pursed her lips as she looked up at him. "I think he was more interested in me than my research. I had no desire to be a kept woman to secure his funding. Not to mention he was eighty-three years old." Terra shuddered dramatically.

"We all must draw the line somewhere," Tamerlane found himself unable to not smile when she did the dramatic shudder.

"The shipping business is going well if Dad would just focus on it and stop chasing after the big score," Terra looked around them before looking back up at Tamerlane. Every time she looked at him, his gaze seemed to be on her. It was beginning to make her a little uncomfortable. She really had no idea what he was thinking as he looked at her with an unreadable stare. She had noticed the smile tug at the corner of his lips a few seconds ago.

"Maybe you should focus on the family business and allow your father to chase the big score alone," Tamerlane offered softly.

Terra just shook her head without replying. She really did not want to get into just how deep her father's debts were with Tamerlane. He would have nothing helpful to contribute and would only point out all of the family flaws.

"Why you are keeping us here?" Terra gestured to him before wrapping her arms around herself. "Mom said your father said we were on some kind of probation."

"As I stated to your entire family, I have a legal team looking into your family's legal troubles outside of the Nietzschean Empire. You, your father and your brother have numerous warrants throughout the Known Worlds," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "Before you go, I would like them all resolved in some fashion. I cannot guarantee any of you will be free when this is all over. However, there will be no chance of a bounty hunter chasing you down and something unfortunate happening to you or your brother."

"The Nietzschean Empire does not have extradition agreements with any other governments," Terra asserted with a faint smile.

"That is true. No Commonwealth bounty hunters would dare attempt to apprehend a warrant on Arktos either," Tamerlane nodded as he looked over her slowly. "For the time being, you and Kindred have limited access to the planet. Call it probation if you wish. What is important is that you are both … safe … at the moment."

"Kindred is rather pissed at his forced manual labor," Terra laughed suddenly. "And the early morning runs."

"I thought he liked archeology," Tamerlane quipped as he shrugged nonchalantly. He wasn't about to let Kindred lounge around and do nothing while Tamerlane tried to straighten out his life.

"He does," Terra nodded as she moved a little closer to Tamerlane. She leaned her hip against the desk as she stood beside him. "But you have us clearing overburden and sifting dirt thirty meters from the main excavation site."

"I am not responsible for your exact job assignments at the site. However, Kindred will live," Tamerlane looked down at her as she stood beside him.

"I am certain your mother would also like to spend time as much time with you as possible while you are both on Arktos," Tamerlane broke the silence that extended between them as they stood gazing into one another's eyes. "Your father will remain in custody until I can figure out what to do with him. You are welcome to visit him. There is a shuttle to and from the detention orbital every morning and evening."

"How are you?" Terra asked she reached out tentatively and touched his shoulder.

Tamerlane looked down at her hand on his arm and she immediately dropped it to her side and pushed herself away from the desk to stand in front on him again.

"I am well," Tamerlane replied as he gestured to the desk behind him. "Busy."

"I should go. Thank you again … for everything," Terra said as she took a hesitant step closer to him. "We are lucky you are not the uber bastard Kindred thinks you are."

"You are lucky that I am the 'uber bastard' your brother thinks I am, or I would not have been in the position to help you," Tamerlane's eyes remained on hers as Terra moved closer to him. She was about to lean and kiss him lightly on the cheek when he shook his head. "No games this time Terra."

"I … sorry," Terra replied as she stepped away from him.

"Good night Tamerlane," Terra finished before turning and hurrying toward the door.

Tamerlane took a long deep breath and let it out slowly. He pushed the memories of her soft lips and the taste of her kiss from his mind before pushing himself up from his desk and walking over to look out the window. He had no idea what she was up to this time. And he really could not risk trying to find out for himself.


	15. Chapter 15

"Five."

"Ten."

Terra held up the winning card as she grinned at Kindred. She gestured to the full glass in front of him.

"Drink up loser," Terra gathered up the cards and put them in a pile beside her. Kindred downed the small container of Vuluthrian whiskey and put it back on the table before filling it again.

"General," Kindred held up the card and laughed. It was the second highest card in the deck.

"Empress," Terra crowed once more as she held up the winning card.

Kindred downed another glass of the amber color liquid before filling it up again. They had been playing the card game for a while. The first bottle of Vuluthrian whiskey was empty and the second had just been opened.

"Why do you have all the good cards?" Kindred leaned across the small table to grab at her pile of cards. She could smell the alcohol on his warm breath as he spoke to her.

"Lucky I guess," Terra put her hand on the top of her 'winnings' pile when Kindred tried to slip the Empress card off the pile.

"Hands off," Terra shook her head as she looked over at him. His eyes were showing the effects of the alcohol he had consumed so far that evening.

"Five," Kindred showed his card to her before he dropped it and had to lean over to pick it up off the ground.

"Six," Terra flashed her card so Kindred had to down another drink. "Keep this up and you are gonna be wasted in no time."

"I plan on gettin' wasted," Kindred replied as he poured another full glass for himself.

"Don't hafta go to the site in the mornin'," Kindred replied as Terra held up her next card which was a ten. "We are takin' advantage of the night and drinkin' all we can."

"Drink up sis," Kindred held up a master sage which beat her ten.

"Only big card you got left, big brother," Terra reminded as she picked up her glass and downed the contents in a couple of swallows. The whiskey was potent and burned a little going down. Terra was not used to drinking whiskey but Kindred had found a bottle of the 'good stuff' in the full bar in Beka's suite when he had been snooping earlier. Kindred had been surprised when he asked one of the staff for a couple more bottles and she brought it to them.

"I don't know 'bout you," Kindred said as he refilled Terra's glass. "The Cheroxskian whiskey was good but this stuff is even better."

"I've never had anything this good," Terra looked at the label on one of the bottles of Vuluthrian whiskey. "Pretty sure this is top, top, top shelf stuff."

"Of course it is," Kindred slurred ever so slightly. "The uberking wouldn't have the kind of crap we can afford around here. He's too damn high and mighty to drink common swill."

"At this rate, I can kick your ass and take all your cards before you pass out," Terra flipped her next card to show another Empress. She had not taken nearly as many shots as Kindred but she could already feel a tingling warmth running through her body from the alcohol.

"Read it and drink," Terra said as Kindred showed a one.

"Great," Kindred sighed an exaggerated sigh before downing his drink and refilling the glass. "Here comes the fun police. Probably telling us to keep it down or some kind of superior uber bullshite."

"What?" Terra looked over her shoulder in the direction of her brother's irritated gaze. Tamerlane had just emerged from the corridor onto the courtyard. She was a little surprised to not see either of the guards entering with him as they did when he had come to their courtyard since she had been on Arktos.

It was late in the evening. Beka and Tyr had excused themselves to Beka's suite a short time ago. Terra and Kindred had spent the evening swimming, soaking in the hot tub, drinking and now playing cards and drinking. It had been a fun, relaxing evening until Kindred had seen Tamerlane step out into the courtyard.

Tamerlane walked slowly over toward the duo, taking in the scene before him. Kindred and Terra were sitting on chaises near the pool with a beverage table pulled between the two chaises. They were playing some kind of card game. It looked as though they had been enjoying the pool as well. Kindred was shirtless and appearing to be in swim trunks with crazy colors and designs on them. Terra appeared to have a rather revealing swimsuit on under a lacy netlike coverup that looked like a short dress but see through.

"Have you seen my father?" Tamerlane looked around the patio before returning his gaze to Terra. He knew his father was with Beka as he was every night. The question always was were they available for interruption or not. Unless there was a real emergency, Tamerlane tried to not disturb them after a certain hour. However, he thought, if by chance his father was still in the courtyard with Beka and her family, Tamerlane would get his advice on a few things.

"He and mom went inside about thirty minutes ago," Terra nodded toward the patio doorway to Beka's room. "I'm sure they aren't asleep yet."

"Don't remind me," Kindred turned up the music a little. "I'm afraid if it gets too quiet we might hear them."

"The sleeping quarters are soundproofed," Tamerlane replied as he walked over to where they were playing cards.

"I know I don't wanna to know the answer but why?" Kindred flipped over his next card and showed them a nine.

"When I planned and designed for the renovation and expansion of the palace …" Tamerlane gestured to the palace.

"You designed the palace?" Kindred put up his hand and interrupted.

"It is one of his hobbies," Terra replied as she flipped over her next card and took a shot when she lost.

"Of course it is," Kindred cut Terra off with a hint of annoyance. There did not seem to be much that Tamerlane Anasazi could not or did not do. Kindred found it annoying that he seemed so perfect. Kindred gestured for Tamerlane to continue. "When you designed the palace …"

"I planned on having a large family," Tamerlane shrugged as he watched the game proceed. So far all that seemed to occur was each showed a card then one of them drank. "By soundproofing the sleeping quarters, outside noise does not disturb sleeping babies and crying babies to not disturb the rest of the residence or others in the palace. There is a mechanism which controls the soundproofing. Personally, I like to hear what is normally going on around my residence."

"Smart man," Kindred nodded as he took another drink and tossed his card to Terra. He looked at his sister for a moment. "You sure as hell can't eavesdrop on everyone or hear people sneaking around your home if the soundproofing is on, can you?"

"Mom mentioned you are expecting new babies soon?" Terra looked up at Tamerlane as he watched them play. She knew Kindred was making a jab at her about not knowing about the soundproofing two years ago. Maybe if she had, she may not have awaken Tamerlane when she snooped around his residence. Although, Terra was almost certain he had never been asleep or had been awakened the moment she moved from his side.

She could tell Tamerlane was as focused on the game the game she and Kindred were playing. She laid down a card. "The female we saw the other day looked like she could drop a baby any day now."

"More babies?" Kindred looked up as he tossed down another card and pointed toward Terra. "Drink up loser. Don't you think you have enough kids?"

"Within the next month," Tamerlane replied as he came closer and watched their game. There didn't appear to be any strategy involved. It was pure luck which card was next in the pile unless someone was cheating. From what he could gather, it was just a mechanism for them to get drunk.

"Boys? Girls?" Terra asked as she motioned for him to sit on the end of her chaise. Tamerlane shook his head no to her offer. "Aren't all of your twins one boy and one girl?"

Terra tilted her head as she thought about it. "How is that?"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Kindred put up his hands. "I have no interest in how he makes babies."

"Grow up," Terra waved for Kindred to be quiet. Kindred groaned as he downed another shot even though no one had played a card. Terra was pretty sure at the rate he was downing the whiskey, he would be too drunk to play soon.

"Some kind of genetic modification in your wives?" Terra motioned to Tamerlane. She was actually interested in how it was that the twin wives had, so far, always had one male and one female child each pregnancy. "?How they ovulate? Or maybe when you copulate with them?"

"I don't want to hear about eggs and sperm or when Tamerlane screws his wives," Kindred exclaimed as he put his hands over his ears and flopped back on the chaise. "Bad enough I know you frigged my sister."

"My private life is none of your concern," Tamerlane replied as he looked over at Kindred for a long moment. The man was obviously drunk, his words were slurring and he was acting like an immature child. Although his words made it clear to Tamerlane that at least the Hawkins family knew he and Terra had been together two years ago. It made his father's probing questions the other evening make more sense. Although Tyr had never come out and asked, Tamerlane could tell his father was trying to dig deeper into Tamerlane's and Terra's interactions two years ago. It now made sense and Tamerlane assumed Tyr's digging was to answer Beka's concerns. Tamerlane had no desire for his and Terra's interactions to become public knowledge because it painted him in an unflattering light. Although he had been suspicious all along, he had begun to believe her interest in him was sincere and he had let his guard down just enough to let her in.

"I find genetics fascinating," Terra shrugged like it was no big deal. It was interesting to know if his wives were genetically modified in some fashion. It wasn't like Terra was not firmly aware of the fact that he had four wives and had sex with all of them at some point. "Reproduction shouldn't be a taboo subject. It is science."

"Freak," Kindred filled up the glasses of whiskey after he managed to sit up. He pointed at Terra. "No more talking about ubers screwing."

"You're just feelin' inadequate because you are a one and done kind of a guy," Terra looked over at Kindred with fake pity. "You couldn't get twin wives preggers in the same night."

"Like she said, unfortunately my mom went to bed with your dad. You wanna to play cards or just stand there watchin'?" Kindred picked up the cards he had dropped in his flopping. He tossed them on the table before taking another swig from the bottle.

"I should go," Tamerlane gestured to the door.

"It's early," Terra pointed out. "Whatcha gonna do? Work? Sit in your room alone and look at the wall?"

"You're twenty four years old. Stop being such a tightass all the time, Tamerlane," Kindred offered him Terra's glass of whiskey. "Have you ever actually been drunk? Buzzed? Anything other than an uptight control freak?"

"I don't get drunk," Tamerlane shook his head as he declined the glass.

"Get your own glass if you don't want to drink out of hers. Sure your tongue been in more places than her mouth so it shouldn't matter," Kindred slurred slightly before he downed the shot from Terra's glass then refilled it before offering it to Tamerlane again. Tamerlane shook his head as a hard gaze remained on Kindred.

"You always hafta be a crass ass?" Terra looked back at Kindred accusingly.

"Yep," Kindred nodded as he tossed a card down on the table. "Don't want him hangin' around noway. He's a freakin' buzz kill. Gonna take another bottle to get me feelin' good again."

Tamerlane shook his head as he turned and walked away from the them. Terra turned to watch him until he disappeared back into the palace. Terra picked up her pile of cards and tossed down the next card. She looked over at Kindred "General. See if you can beat it, loser."


	16. Chapter 16

"I hope he didn't manage to kill himself."

Terra looked up when she heard Tamerlane's voice some time later that night.

Tamerlane stopped at the head of one of the chaises and took in the scene before him. Kindred was laying sprawled out half on the chaise and half off. Terra was leaning back against the raised back of the chaise with her eyes closed.

"The investigation and paperwork would be a pain in my ass."

"Why you?" Terra voice was low and thick as she opened her eyes slowly and blinked as she tried to focus on Tamerlane.

"I told you I was alerted when you tampered with it," Tamerlane replied tersely as he looked her over slowly.

"Need help," Terra gestured toward Kindred as she tried to sit up. The world around her began to spin so she relaxed back onto the chaise.

"The security band is not for summoning assistance," Tamerlane pointed to the security band on her wrist. He had been alerted every five minutes for the last half hour that Terra's band was being tampered with. He had instructed security to not respond at the time. After six alerts, he had rolled out of bed and made his way to the Hawkins' residential area to deal with Terra's annoyance himself.

"Hear that?" Terra pointed to the night sky. In the distance the deep rumbling of thunder could be heard. The breeze had picked up and the temperature had dropped just in the last half hour or so. The faint scent of rain was in the air as well. "Would leave him but it's gonna rain. Or fall in pool. I call security to help."

Terra struggled to get up off the chaise. Tamerlane reached for her arm and pulled her up. She immediately grabbed his arm when the courtyard seemed to spin for just a moment before her head cleared.

Terra grabbed Kindred's arm and tugged. His dead weight did not budge. "He's too heavy."

"This is why you tampered with your security band?" Tamerlane looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah," Terra nodded as she looked between him and the man passed out on the chaise. Tamerlane reached for her arm to steady her when she swayed unsteadily. She plopped back on the chaise when she pulled her arm from his touch.

"Fine," Tamerlane sighed deeply as he leaned down and grabbed Kindred. He easily tossed the drunk male over his shoulder and started to their suite.

"Room on left," Terra called after Tamerlane.

Tamerlane emerged from the suite just as Terra was about to enter. She was leaning in the doorway, blocking his exit from their suite.

"Thanks," Terra gestured toward the inside of the suite. "Didn't know what else to do."

"Do not make a habit of using the security band to summon security when you need something as insignificant as this," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked down at her.

"Sorry," Terra closed her eyes and sighed as she looked away from Tamerlane. "Should check on him so he don't choke if he pukes."

"He is fine," Tamerlane assured her as his gaze remained on her. He could smell the scent of alcohol on her breath. Her pupils were dilated and her words were slurred. He felt it would be remiss if he did not make certain she would be okay for the remainder of the night. "Are you going to be alright?"

"If you're worried" Terra replied as she pushed herself from the doorway and took a step towards him. She ran her hand up his bare chest before looking up at him. "You could … stay the night … keep an eye on me."

"You're drunk," Tamerlane nodded knowingly when she looked up at him with half closed lids. The scent of alcohol on her breath was even more noticeable when she invaded his space. "If you are in need of assistance, I can have one of the staff summoned to take care of you and your brother for the night."

"Not the kind of care I was lookin' for t'night," Terra murmured as her hand ran firmly over his chest.

Tamerlane's hands were gentle but firm on her shoulders as he eased her away from him. He turned them slowly so she was inside and he was in the doorway out.

"I will have one of the overnight staff come stay with you for the night," Tamerlane spoke firmly before gesturing to her room. "Go to bed."

"Don't bother," Terra turned and made her way unsteadily towards her room.

Tamerlane watched as she made her way across the room, bumping into a few things as she went. She paused to lean in her doorway to look back at Tamerlane who was waiting for her to make it to her room.

"Don't be an ass an' drag my brother outta bed. You wanna torture someone, get me up," she said before disappearing into her room.


	17. Chapter 17

"You look like shite," Kindred observed when he walked out onto the patio late in the evening. He was surprised when he had awakened later in the morning with the sunlight streaming though his windows. His head had been pounding and his mouth had felt like cotton. He had stumbled out of bed to the washroom, peed, found a bottle of pain relievers in his bag, taken a few, stripped off his clothes, climbed back into bed, pulled the covers over his head and fallen back to sleep.

His had finally awaken a short time ago. He had been surprised to see the chronometer told him it was 1930 in the evening and the sun was beginning to disappear outside his window. He had gotten up, taken a shower, dressed then made his way to the patio to see what everyone else was doing for dinner.

"Thanks," Terra looked up from the flexi in her hand and gave her brother a wince of a smile.

"What the hells happened to you?" Kindred asked as he plopped down on the chaise next to hers.

"You were tanked last night," Terra replied as she looked over at him. "I had to get assistance to get your heavy ass to bed. Tamerlane showed up … pissed because of the security band I was using to summon help. He had to carry you to bed. I told him to let you sleep and if he needed to torture someone this morning, to wake me up. He did."

"And?" Kindred looked at the scrape running up her shin and the bruising evident on her lower legs and her arms.

"Let's see," Terra looked herself over. Tamerlane turning on the overhead light, ripping her covers off the bed and throwing her shoes at her had been the easiest part of the morning. "I slipped off a swinging rope and fell in a mud hole."

Kindred laughed when he heard that part. It was at the beginning of the obstacle course and the easiest of all the obstacles in Tamerlane's Tour of Torture as Kindred like to call it.

"I slipped off a balance beam," Terra gestured to the scrape on her leg.

"I climbed over a few climbing walls." Terra pointed to several bruises on her arms. "I fell off the other side of a few climbing walls."

"I got caught up in one of those damn climbing nets," Terra pointed out the rope burn around her lower leg. "If I hadn't gotten wrapped up, I probably would have fallen on my head and broken my neck. Instead, I think I nearly pulled my hip out of socket."

"Sounds rough," Kindred replied as he looked over her injuries.

"Then to top is all off," Terra continued. "I puked my guts out all over the side of the trail."

Kindred laughed as he leaned back on the chaise.

"You hurled?" Kindred teased as he looked over at his sister. "Didn't happen to puke on Anasazi did you? I would've paid to see that."

"No, Tamerlane was too far ahead to see it," Terra shook her head. "Although I am certain it assaulted his Nietzschean sense of smell when he returned for me."

"He actually came back for you?" Kindred raised his eyebrows questioningly. Kindred had never fallen too far behind when working out with Tamerlane. However, even if he fell or was injured, Tamerlane never came back looking for him. Kindred was surprised the Nietzschean male even noticed, let alone returned.

"Out of pity I think," Terra closed her eyes and sighed. "Then he sent me down the left path while he took off up the right."

"You only made it to the first fork in the path?" Kindred laughed again. "You were only about a quarter of the way through that nightmare he calls a workout."

"Only a quarter of the way?" Terra's eyes widened slightly.

"It gets worse after the first fork," Kindred shook his head. "There are several of the obstacles that I just walk around. Not sure how Anasazi does them … except for the fact that he is Nietzschean, a glutton for punishment and an exercise freak."

"Glad I puked when I did then," Terra shook her head as she leaned down to inspect the crusty scab that had formed on her shin.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Kindred looked around the patio.

"I asked for something light for dinner," Terra replied as she looked over at her brother. "But I requested something for you as well. I figured you couldn't sleep all day."

"Thanks for letting me sleep in," Kindred leaned over at squeezed her shoulder.

"Oww," Terra pulled away from him. "I'm a little sore. Not used to climbing ladders."

"Have you seen my father this evening?"

Terra's eyes flew over when she heard Tamerlane's voice. Neither she nor Kindred had heard him come out onto the courtyard.

"Do we look like your father's social secretaries?" Kindred replied smartly as he looked passed Terra towards Tamerlane.

"So you have not seen my father? Is your mother here?" Tamerlane gestured toward the door to her suite.

"Mom and your father left earlier this evening," Terra replied as she sat up from her reclined position on the chaise. She looked Tamerlane over quickly. She immediately felt a little awkward about the way she had come onto him the night before and the puking in the path this morning. "They were going to the opera. Mom said something about a theatre … Itharus … maybe?"

"They were going to Itharus? Tonight?" Tamerlane frowned slightly as he looked toward Beka's suite then back at the two seated on the chaises. "I did not realize that was this evening."

"I would think they would be back soon," Terra replied as she reached down to pull her skirt over her scabby lower leg. She really had no desire for Tamerlane to comment on her lack of athletic prowess on the obstacle course.

"Itharus is another planet," Tamerlane informed her as he glanced down as she pulled her skirt over her leg. But not before he saw the bruise and scab running up her shin. Although it should not matter to him, he had been concerned about her health after the morning run. He had checked with house medical office and found out she had not come by there so he assumed she was fine. "In another system. I doubt their return will be an early one. Usually they remain on Itharus if the opera runs late."

"If they get back tonight, I'll tell your dad you were looking for him," Terra looked around Tamerlane when the house staff appeared with their dinner. Terra got up and walked over to the table when the young woman placed the trays on the table. Terra thanked her and told her they would be fine the rest of the evening.

"You left a message with Ashan today," Tamerlane turned his attention to Kindred.

"Yeah, I did," Kindred nodded as he leaned back in his chaise. When he had gotten up during the middle of the day to pee, he had used the comm link to try to reach Tamerlane's office. The grumpy male on the other end of the line was a total pain in the ass and would only take a message. "There are Humans who work at the archeological site."

"There are Humans who work in a wide variety of venues on Arktos," Tamerlane replied when Kindred paused.

"Humans who are actually free," Kindred added just to see Tamerlane scowl.

"There are no slaves on Arktos. All Humans live and work here of their own free will," Tamerlane informed Kindred.

"I don't know if I would go that far," Kindred retorted just to get under Tamerlane's skin. "I seriously doubt any of them make enough to get a ticket on a shuttle off this planet. But they do make money. They do live their lives. A bunch of them keep talking about the city and the nightlife."

"I would guess they speak of Aeolian. It is the closest city to the dig site," Tamerlane informed him as he looked around when Terra moved by him with a plate in her hand. She settled back on the chaise and began eating. "I would agree that there is ample … nightlife … if you are referring to bars and nightclubs."

"That is exactly what I am referring to," Kindred pointed at Tamerlane. "I want to go to the city. Tonight."

Tamerlane seemed to consider it a long moment.

"Very well," Tamerlane nodded after a long silence. "I will arrange transportation to the city under certain terms."

"If it gets me out of here, I'll agree to just about anything," Kindred leaned forward in the chaise as he pinned Tamerlane with a hard gaze. "Except kiss your ass … which I know you are eager for me to do. Just know, it's not gonna happen, Tamerlane. Ever."

"You are to keep the driver apprised of your movements in the city. You are to remain sober. You are to refrain from engaging in sexual intercourse with random strangers," Tamerlane thought about it for a moment. "You are to be back at the palace by 2230."

"Wow Dad," Kindred looked at Tamerlane with surprise. "I haven't had that many house rules since I was fifteen."

"If I allow you to leave the palace and venture into the city, if anything unfortunate happens to you, your mother will fault me for allowing it," Tamerlane replied as his gaze held Kindred's.

"You're scared of my mom," Kindred suddenly laughed.

"I do not fear your mother," Tamerlane shook his head. "However, I learned years ago, when she is displeased with me … our working relationship suffers greatly. I have no desire to damage our working relationship because you got drunk, impregnated some random prostitute and ended up in a penal colony for failure to pay child support or were attacked, robbed and left for dead by those of questionable intent."

"Glad to know you care," Kindred said as he got to his feet and motioned to Terra.

"I don't," Tamerlane replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Kindred critically.

"I'm gonna drink what I want. I'm gonna screw who I want," Kindred replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I will keep the driver apprised of our location only because I don't know where the hell I am going or how to get there. And we will be home whenever I get good and ready to return. Let's go Ter."

"I will arrange a transport to pick you up in front in twenty minutes," Tamerlane replied after looking Kindred over slowly. Tamerlane's eyes moved to Terra who was shaking her head.

"Great negotiation skill there Tamerlane. I have to wonder how in the hell you stay in control of this little Empire of yours," Kindred motioned to Terra again. "You heard him. Let's go."

"Go. Have fun," Terra waved Kindred toward the palace. "Try to keep out of trouble."

"Sure you don't want to come?" Kindred asked as he got to his feet. "Pretty sure that Ryan guy and Vladimir were going to be at … what was it called?"

"Club Russe," Terra supplied the name to Kindred. "I know we were both invited but I'm really not up for it tonight."

"Fine sis," Kindred leaned and kissed her on the top of the head. "Don't wait up."

"Don't stay out too late," Terra called after Kindred as he headed towards the suite to change.

"Hey, Tamerlane," Kindred called back to him. "I'm gonna need some credit too while you're at it."

Without waiting for Tamerlane's response, Kindred disappeared into the suite.

"You are not going?" Tamerlane asked when he looked back at Terra who picking at her salad.

"No," Terra shook her head as she stretched ever so slightly as she looked up at Tamerlane. "I had my fill last night."

"I noticed," Tamerlane smirked as he started to turn and walk away.

"Have you had dinner?" Terra's voice stopped him before he moved too far away.

Tamerlane turned and gave her a quizzical look.

"I thought Kindred was going to want dinner so I had them make him something," Terra pointed to the tray on the table. "I was thinking … if you haven't eaten … it wouldn't be wasted."

"I haven't," Tamerlane replied as he walked over to the table and looked under the lid of the dishes. Without further comment, he picked up the tray and headed back toward the door to the palace. Terra watched as he left wondering why the hell he didn't at least take a seat and eat dinner with her.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey!"

Terra stopped as she stepped out the doorway from their suite. Tamerlane was standing just outside the door as if just about to press the access button.

"Has he returned?" Tamerlane asked as he gestured with his head toward the suite.

"Nope," Terra shook her head as she allowed the door to slide shut behind her. It was right at 2230. "There is no way Kindred was going to come home at 2230 unless your driver restrains him and drags him back here. I'm guessing things are just getting started at the bars and clubs about this time of night."

"What about my father?" Tamerlane gestured toward the other suite.

"Unless they came back while I was changing, they have not returned that I know of," Terra looked up at Tamerlane waiting for his next question.

"Where are you going?" Tamerlane asked before he could stop himself.

"I am going for a walk. Just to get out of this suite and out of the courtyard," Terra gestured in the direction of the gardens. "I have already spoken with someone from your security office. They assure me that as long as I am wearing this security band, I will not set off any alarms."

"Remain on the lighted paths," Tamerlane instructed her.

"I was told not to go traipsing around in the gardens and woods," Terra nodded as she started to move by him. "I know the rules."

"Do you?" Tamerlane asked in a stern tone.

"You beat me over the head with them the last time I was here," Terra glanced over at him. "Don't worry. I will remain on the designated paths and not venture into any areas that are off limits. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Tamerlane replied as he turned to walk away.

"You could join me," Terra's voice stopped him from walking away. "Keep an eye on me. Make sure I don't break any of the rules."

"Unless you have other big plans at 2230 in the evening," Terra continued when he failed to respond.

Xxxx

"You know," Terra finally broke the silence between them as she and Tamerlane walked along the paths in the garden. "I don't remember it being so bright out here when I was here two years ago."

She had noticed more external lighting around the palace. There was also more lighting in the garden which appeared to be motion activated and turned on and off as they walked along.

"Security has been upgraded quite a bit since then," Tamerlane replied vaguely as they walked along. He wasn't sure why he agreed to walk with her but he had. The only thing he planned to do was return to his office and go over some information for a meeting he had in a few weeks.

"Why?" Terra asked as she glanced over at him as they entered one of the fountain areas. Terra looked at the fountain as they approached it.

"Several security lapses were noted and remedied," Tamerlane replied as he followed her over to the fountain.

"Bet it is really nice," Terra gestured to the fountain. She could tell there was subtle lighting in and around the pool of water that could not be appreciated due to the harsher security lighting. "If one could appreciate it as intended."

"It is," Tamerlane watched as Terra took a seat on the wide edge of the fountain pool. He pulled out his comm unit and typed in a command. A few moments later, the security lighting dimmed, leaving the area bathed in a soothing glow from the fountain lights.

"It is beautiful," Terra stated as she got up and moved away from the fountain to see it from a few steps away.

"It is," Tamerlane agreed as he walked over and perched on the edge of the fountain pool.

"You can even see the stars now," Terra pointed up at the night sky. The tiny pinpricks of light were beginning to show themselves now that more of the lighting was extinguished.

"Why have you stopped going to the gazebo?" Terra asked as she walked toward him. She had ventured out to the gazebo several times while she had been on Arktos. It was dirty and littered with leaves. Terra could tell it was being tended to so that it was no overgrown but not being taken care of as it had been when she was there two years ago.

"You once told me that it might not be in my best interest to go there. It made me predictable," Tamerlane replied slowly after some thought. "It did. So I no longer go out there."

"I'm sure there is more to the story," Terra replied as she studied his face for a long moment. If there was, she could tell she was not getting anything further from him on the subject. She gestured back to the path. "I think I am ready to head back now."

Tamerlane nodded as he got to his feet and started to follow her back toward the palace.

"Is that the fountain where that female bonked you when you were fifteen?" Terra asked softly and lightly as they walked in silence back toward the palace.

"It is," Tamerlane replied in an amused voice causing Terra to look up at him. "I had forgotten that I told you that tale."

"These are new," Terra pointed to an arbor as they started to walk under it. The entire structure spanned the width of the path plus a few feet on either side. It was about three feet deep. She had noticed several of them in this section of the garden.

"There are several of them," Tamerlane replied as he stopped on the path as Terra looked around the arbor. "Security hates them."

"Then why are they here?" Terra asked as she stepped off the path and looked at the little alcoves created to the sides by the arbor. There were small benches located there. Terra really saw no need for them but perhaps someone like to sit along the garden paths and enjoy the day without being in the direct sun.

"They were a wedding gift," Tamerlane replied as he looked around the arbor. "To my fourth wife Astrid. From her grandparents. The gardens around their home are filled with arbors and trellis and fountains and such. They wanted her to feel at home here. If not for that reason, they never would have been erected."

"You think security is having a fit right now because you are under here? Out of sight?" Terra asked as she looked around the space again. There were gapes in the lattice work of the structure but still she could see why there might be concern.

"There is a guard there and there," Tamerlane pointed into the darkness of the night. "Who can see me just fine."

"True," Terra nodded as she looked at Tamerlane who was still standing in the middle of the path, visible from either direction.

"But what if I were to do this," Terra stepped out of the alcove and pressed her hand to his chest. She moved forward, urging him to move backward off the path and into the shadows of the alcove.

"HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

The voice exploded through the night air as she was suddenly surrounded by several guards with their guns trained at her head. Terra's heart hammered in her chest as the threw her hands up in the air. She was quickly grabbed by one of the guards and her arms wrenched behind her back.

"That," Tamerlane crossed his arms over his chest and regarded her as the guard pulled her away. He looked over at one of them. "Your response time could use a little work."

"Yes, Sire," the guard nodded in agreement. "Given the circumstances, there was hesitation …"

"It will not happen again," the guard who had Terra by the arms started to pull her away.

"Release her," Tamerlane spoke sharply to the guard who had Terra. "She is of no threat tonight."

The guard uncuffed her and before she could snap at him the guards had all disappear into the night.

"What the hell was that?" Terra wrapped her arms around her body and glared at Tamerlane.

"Increased security," Tamerlane replied as he moved closer to her. "If you had told me what you were going to do … it could have been avoided."

"I was just messing around," Terra sighed deeply as she tried to will her heart to stop pounding out of her chest.

"You will find that the guards who protect me and my family do not … mess around," Tamerlane replied slowly.

"What the hell happened to you?" Terra's brow furrowed ever so slightly as she looked up at him.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Tamerlane shook his head. "It is an uncertain universe we live in Terra. Being the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire comes with its share of perils."

"It appears there are perils just taking a stroll around the freaking gardens," Terra replied as she moved by Tamerlane and started back to her suite. Tamerlane waited a moment before following along behind her.

"You could have warned me," Terra finally turned to face him once they were back in the courtyard. "Before there were guns in my face and some asshole was ripping my arm out of socket."

"Are you injured?" Tamerlane asked as the concern became evident on his face.

"Well, no," Terra shook her head as she slipped off the jacket and looked at her arm. There was no redness or bruising where she had been grabbed. "It scared the hell outta me though."

"To be honest, I did not know if they would respond as they did since I was with you," Tamerlane replied slowly. "If it had been anyone else, I would have expected a faster response than tonight. You could have killed me before they could stop you."

"Seriously?" Terra shook her head. "Paranoid much? Who the hell would try to kill you in the palace gardens?"

Tamerlane watched as she turned and walked over to the fire pit area and stood. When he walked over and perched on one of the wide stone arms of the bench, Terra glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Thank you for accompanying me on the walk," Terra said as she looked back into the fire.

"It was a pleasure," Tamerlane replied as he watched her running her hands over her arms.

"Not really," Terra glanced back at him. "Getting roughed up and cuffed is not my idea of pleasure."

"Noted," Tamerlane replied with a faint nod. "I should be going. If your brother does not return home at a decent time and you become concerned, alert security and they will have the driver escort him back to the palace promptly."

"About last night," Terra began as she felt her face heat up just a little at the thought of how she had come onto him last night.

"You were drunk," Tamerlane replied when she paused and did not continue.

"I was," Terra sighed deeply as she looked into the fire. "But it was no excuse for the obnoxious manner in which I behaved."

"Before you go, I need to know something," Terra looked back over her shoulder at him.

"What would you like to know?" Tamerlane replied after a long moment of contemplative silence. He still was not certain why it was that she had sought him out at his office and repeatedly tried to engage him. He was certain it was all part of some Hawkins' family scheme they had cooked up since being on the planet. He was certain none of them were actually stupid enough to risk a Dragan arrest and possible death just to position themselves on Arktos.

His eyes followed Terra as she turned from the fire pit and walked over to him. She slipped into the V created by his thighs and got closer to him. Her fingertips lightly caressed his jaw before cupping his jaw. Her thumb ran light over his top lip then his bottom lip. Her lips teased lightly against his lips as she feathered a light kiss against his lips. She gazed into his eyes as her mouth repeated the light caress a second then a third time.

When there was no response from his lips to her caress, Terra nodded ever so slightly before stepping away from him.

"Good night Tamerlane," Terra said before she turned and hurried toward her room.


	19. Chapter 19

Terra sighed deeply as she tossed the flexi to the side and looked around the deserted courtyard. She was alone … again. Not that she really minded being alone. Being alone was not the problem. Being alone on Arktos was the problem. She was beginning to get a little stir crazy being stuck in the same routine day after day.

She got up at the crack of dawn, worked out with a trainer and Kindred. They returned to the suite where they showered, changed and ate breakfast. Then they were driven out to the archeological site where they engaged in menial labor all day long. As the sun began to set, they returned to the palace, washed off the day's grime and slipped into their swimsuits. She spent the early evening hanging out by the pool with Kindred before he got ready to go to the city. Terra was usually left alone to eat by herself or with her mother and Tyr when they were available. Terra would swim and read and take walks in the garden. Later in the night, she would go to bed.

Sometime around midnight, Kindred would return. He would come into Terra's room if he wasn't too drunk and tell her his night. Other mornings, she would find him fully clothed, draped over his bed, laying on the sofa in the main room or on the floor just inside the door. One morning, he had been passed out on a chaise. It was after that when she requested the guard make sure he got into the suite. He was lucky his drunk ass didn't fall in the pool and drown.

"Hey baby."

Terra looked up when her mother came to stand beside the chaise.

"Hey Mom," Terra smiled as Beka sat down on the chaise next to hers. "Surprised to see you … alone."

"Tyr was finishing up some work for Tamerlane," Beka shrugged slightly. Beka usually spent her days working on items delivered to her through courier packages. Since her clients new she was on Arktos, any that had business related to the Empire or wanted future dealings with the Empire seemed to become very active while she was on Arktos. Beka assumed it was because of her proximity and access to resources while she was there that many of her clients waited until she was there to bring forth their new business. "I had some free time so I thought I would spend some time with my kids. Where is your brother?"

"He went to the city," Terra replied as she looked over at her mother. "Tamerlane let him go about a week ago and a half ago. He had a blast with some of the people from the site. Apparently Arktos isn't hell after all. There are bars and clubs, restaurants, sporting events and cultural experiences just like a Commonwealth world."

"Your brother always has had his ideas of what Nietzschean worlds are like," Beka frowned slightly. "As much as I hate to admit it, Tamerlane's little Empire is nothing like the Dragan or Sabra-Jaguar Empires. It is more like the Commonwealth than I care to admit, even to myself."

"There is this chick at the dig site," Terra rolled her eyes. "Kindred thinks she is hot. I doubt she even knows who he is. She is one of the team leaders, a big deal around the site who never gets dirty but gets all the credit when stuff is found. He's just low end manual labor in the dirt and mud. But he saw her at one of the clubs when he was there. So, he keeps going back to where the staff talk about going to try to run into her."

"Kindred is interested in one of the archeology staff?" Beka raised her eyebrows slightly.

"He's got the hots for her like every other guy on the site," Terra nodded. "I suggested, instead of trying to catch sight of her in the city and coming onto her like every other douche in the bar, he should find his balls and talk to her at the dig site."

"Since he is in the city, I would guess he hasn't taken your advice," Beka nodded slowly as she studied her daughter.

"Your son is a eunuch," Terra replied with a smile.

"So about you and Demetrious," Beka looked at Terra questioningly. Even though the guy had never been on Arktos, when Terra identified him as her boyfriend, Beka had to wonder. She knew over the last year or so, Terra had spent time with the boy and they had known one another for years.

"What about us?" Terra acted as if she had no idea what her mother was talking about.

"The last time he was around on Elysium, your brother said it was obvious that he liked you," Beka suggested cautiously. "He claimed to be your boyfriend. I was just wondering …"

"I do like Metri. He and I get along. We have fun," Terra replied before shaking her head when she saw the expression on Beka's face. "We are friends … that is all."

"I have seen you with your friends," Beka left the sentence hanging in the air. "Kindred says …"

"Demetrious and I have sex … pure, unadulterated, lust driven sex," Terra replied in a blunt tone which caused her mother's eyes to widened. Terra knew her mother did not mean to intrude into her private affairs but Terra could tell by her mom's words and tone that she was trying to make more out of she and Demetrious than there was. "He and I have been hooking up on and off for the last year or so. We have an understanding. He has no interest in settling down with me. I have no interest in settling down with him. I'm twenty years old and have desires that need to be met. Demetrious is a decent lover and more fulfilling than my vibrator. Safer than a stranger at a bar too."

"Ohhhh," Beka found herself a little shocked by the raw honesty on her daughter's words.

"But I am going to guess this isn't the kind of conversation you really wanted to have with me tonight, is it?" Terra shook her head before smiling at her mom. "Any idea how much longer we are going to stuck here? It has been nice but I would like to get back to my life."

"Your father is no longer in the detention facility. He has been placed on house arrest on the space station," Beka referred to the orbital above Arktos where visitors to the planet arrived and departed on transport ships, shuttles and private ships. "The legal team Tamerlane has assigned to your cases is in the process of working through some of the Commonwealth issues. It is taking quite a while for all of you because Tamerlane has been insistent that when you all leave Nietzschean Empire space, you will be facing no further legal issues. He is pushing for all fines to be paid in some fashion and all jail time to be written off with time served in the Empire's justice system. Your father will probably be on some kind of released probation with the Empire. So far, your father seems okay with what is happening. The sticking point is your father's refusal to reveal the whereabouts of certain items or what he did with them if he no longer has them. Several Commonwealth entities want their stuff back OR monetary compensation for their value. It means your father is going to have to admit to the thefts. He claims some of them are not his work and that the entities in question are just fishing for information."

"What about Kindred and I?" Terra sighed once more.

"The legal team is doing the same with your charges as well as Kindred's," Beka sighed deeply. "I am not certain where we will come up with all of the money to pay all of the fines. Once again, these are being negotiated since many of them are overinflated with interest and penalties. To be honest, having the Nietzschean Empire negotiate in your favor has been a greater help than anything we could have accomplished with private counselors. Tamerlane may be a royal pain in my ass most of the time, but in this instance … I really appreciate Nietzschean stubbornness and hard ass negotiating tactics."

"I just hope Tamerlane isn't using all this as a future negotiating tactic with you," Terra replied as she looked around the courtyard.

"I have spoken with Tamerlane myself. He and I agreed that what is happening with my family is private and separate from our business dealings," Beka waited for Terra to look back at her. "I am not certain why Tamerlane is being so damn helpful because he truly never does anything without an ulterior motive. I can only assume … it has something to do with the relationship I share with his father. If I were not with Tyr and only a business associate, I seriously doubt Tamerlane would lift a finger to assist my children."

"Then I guess we are fortunate that you and Tyr … found one another … two years ago … when you and dad were on the rocks," Terra frowned slightly. "He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"He makes me very happy," Beka nodded with a smile.

"I am guessing that Tamerlane has been super busy lately," Terra asked as nonchalantly as she could. Ever since the night they had taken a walk, she had not seen him. He had not stopped by looking for his father at all. It was as if he had vanished.

"Tamerlane is always busy," Beka replied as she studied Terra carefully. As far as she knew, Terra and Tamerlane had not spent any time alone together. Although Demetrious was a cad when he was drinking, Beka had always liked him when he came around their home to hang out with Kindred and Terra. It disturbed Beka a little to hear that her daughter and Demetrious were having lusty sex. However, Beka would much rather Terra be focused on someone like Demetrious than having any thoughts of the Nietzschean Emperor. "Anyone running an entity the size of the Empire would be."

"I just wondered," Terra shrugged slightly. If anyone could give her a little insight on what was going on with Tamerlane it would be her mother. Terra just had to be careful how she asked so her mother did not flip out that Terra was asking about Tamerlane for any personal reasons. "The other night when he was looking for him father, he and I talked for a minute. I figured he must be super busy since he hasn't stopped by looking for his dad lately. Not to mention, he hasn't been rolling Kindred out of bed at 0430 the last week or so. We just meet with regular trainer at 0600. In some ways, I think Kindred misses the 'hell runs' in the morning. Our workouts are too easy, he says."

"I am certain Kindred could get up and join Tamerlane in the mornings if he wanted to," Beka studied her daughter for a long minute. "You and Tamerlane spent time together the other night."

"He just stopped by to see if you and his father had returned from one of your trips," Terra shrugged. "And to see if Kindred has actually followed his instructions to return to the palace by 2230, which Kindred had not. Since he hasn't been showing up looking for his father or checking up on Kindred, I figured he was busy."

"I know he and Isabella went to Itharus three nights ago to attend the ballet," Beka replied after a long moment. She did not like the veiled way Terra was trying to get information about Tamerlane. Beka really hoped Terra was not still infatuated with Tamerlane Anasazi. He was not the kind of man Beka wanted for her daughter in any way, shape or form. Perhaps it was time for Terra to know exactly how full Tamerlane's life was outside of his duties as leader of the Nietzschean Empire. "He and Astrid went to a concert in Hathor yesterday evening. It is a smaller city on Arktos. I believe her family lives there. Margriet had their baby the other night. I am not sure exactly when the baby was born or whether she had a boy or girl. So I would think Tamerlane had been spending his free time with his wife and newest child. He and Katarina are in Aeolian this evening. There was an opening of a new Prevorian exhibit at the museum. I think it may be related to the same project that you and Kindred are working on at the excavation site. Over the years I have learned either Tamerlane attends alone or with one of his wives to the opening night of most events or he sends Tyr. I get to go along when I am here. There is actually some very interesting history on this planet … before the Nietzscheans took over a thousand years ago."

"I guess a big family and running an Empire would take up his time," Terra replied as she leaned forward and picked up her flexi before gesturing behind Beka.

"Your Anasazi appears to be free," Terra pointed to Tyr as he walked out to the courtyard and headed towards Beka.

"Tyr and I are going to a dinner," Beka gestured to the outfit she had on. "It is with some important family in Berlios. If you would rather me stay and keep you company."

"I'll be fine," Terra looked up when Tyr came over to the chaises.

"I apologize for my tardiness. Something came up. We really need to leave now to make it to Berlios for dinner," Tyr looked at Terra. "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine," Terra smiled slightly as she watched her mom get to her feet and the gentle way that Tyr leaned and kissed her before taking her hand in his. "Looks like I am the only one without a social life on this rock."

"If you would rather remain here," Tyr began as he looked down at Beka and gestured toward Terra.

"I offered to stay," Beka looked down at Terra once again. Terra shook her head.

"You two have fun," Terra gestured for them to go. "You better run so you're not late."

"If Tamerlane comes by looking for me later," Tyr paused before walking away with Beka. "Would you remind him that I am at the dinner on Berlios at his request? Also, tell him we will probably remain on Berlios for the night since Viceroy Juranth's dinners always seem to start late and run even later."

"AH HA!" Beka put up her finger as she looked up at Tyr accusingly. "That is why Tamerlane didn't want to go. Isn't it?"

"We can talk about it on the way," Tyr replied as he tugged Beka along behind him as they headed toward the door. Terra could hear her mother complaining about their host until the door shut behind them.


	20. Chapter 20

Terra stood looking into the flames of the fire pit.

After her mother and Tyr had left for Berlios, Terra had dinner brought to her by the staff. She had eaten alone while reading one of the latest periodicals from the Kodiak Institute which had been made available to her. Normally back home, she would read the Hohne Institute Review or the Sinti Scientific news. Although she was not actively involved in any scientific inquiry, she liked to stay up to date on what was going on in the rest of the universe. She also skimmed through a daily news update that was provided to palace staff. It had stories about the Nietzschean Empire as well as some Commonwealth happenings.

Once she had done all that, she had taken a long, leisurely swim in the pool. She had spent some time floating on the water, looking up at the night sky. She found the view to be quite nice if she extinguished nearly all of the courtyard lights. There was still a dull glow from some that were not for her to control.

After that, she had dried off and found herself standing by the fire to finish drying completely while warming herself from the cool breeze of the evening. It was barely 2100. She knew it would be hours before Kindred returned since there was no work in the morning. Terra assumed it was because the museum exhibit opening that Tamerlane was attending was related to the team doing work on Arktos. Therefore, all of the high ups on the dig site were probably partying late into the night to celebrate their newest exhibit. Terra thought that perhaps she should ask to be allowed to go into the city at some point to check out the museum and other things that might interest her as much as the bars and clubs did Kindred.

"Good evening."

Terra turned when she heard Tamerlane's low melodic voice float through the air. He was walking across the courtyard, passed the pool towards her. She took a long minute to look his over from head to toe. Normally when she saw him, he was dressed very casually in tank tops and loose flowing pants or he was wearing leather pants and some sort of leather vest with varying designs of linings. His physique was always there for observing as was the gleaming platinum helix band that wrapped around his well defined bicep. Tonight he was in a loose pair of pants that seemed to be made of a finer fabric than his casual clothes and a long sleeved, loose fitting shirt that buttoned up the front. It had a collar and was a dark shade of gray. His helix, if he was wearing it, was concealed beneath the sleeve and his boneblades were not as apparent with the loose sleeves that buttoned at the cuff. He looked hot as usual but much more refined like the Commonwealth dignitaries one might see on the news feeds.

"Your father went to Berlios to attend a dinner with an annoying host that apparently you did not want to attend for that reason. My mother accompanied him," Terra replied as she turned her attention back to the fire. She felt very underdressed in her string bikini. Especially since she was wearing a thong that bared all. Once again, she wished she had a coverup or a towel instead of standing there nearly nude. "Your father plans on remaining on Berlios for the night."

"I am aware of my father's itinerary for the evening," Tamerlane replied as he moved through the opening between two of the curved bench seats. He took a seat on one of the wide bench arms.

"Kindred is in the city," Terra informed him in a firm neutral tone. She found herself wavering between being pleased to see him walking across the courtyard, being a little put out that he just thought he could drop in whenever he wanted, annoyed that he had not visited in the last week and suspicious that he was there only because no one else was there and he knew it. "Since there is no work at the site tomorrow, I expect him to really live it up tonight. Perhaps if you would stop giving him credit, he would quit partying in the city."

"Giving your brother a few thrones to go to the city and drink cheap beer in a bar is far more economical than him remaining here and drinking 5000 throne a bottle whiskey," Tamerlane informed her in a matter of fact tone. Just talking about the finer spirits they had been consuming was irritating to Tamerlane. He had instructed the staff to no longer provided Kindred with anything out of the Anasazi private collection. He had even had the staff remove all of the finer spirits from Beka's suite since she did not drink and his father rarely indulged when in Beka's presence.

"That Vuluthrian whiskey was 5000 thrones a bottle?" Terra's eyes widened but she did not turn to look at Tamerlane. She knew Kindred had been asking for quite a bit of whiskey and spirits from the staff recently. He had been pissed when they started bringing him 'the cheap stuff'.

"The bottle of Cherovski you and he shared the other night was 8200 thrones," Tamerlane replied with a terseness in his voice.

"Damn," Terra let out a whistle. "I probably shouldn't tell you we drank the bottle from Mom's room as well."

"I am well aware of what you are consuming," Tamerlane replied in a harsh tone. "I would guess your brother has never eaten Uygaw steak before in his life. It seems to be his favorite for lunch at the dig site these days."

"You should not have allowed him to order lunch and have it billed to the palace," Terra shook her head slowly. After Kindred's fit about not eating lunch and not getting paid, Terra was certain Beka had made a fuss because the next day, Kindred ordered lunch with the rest of them of them now. "He was bitching to Mom that you capped his 'per diem' for food now."

"Like I said when you first got here, your dad is gone for the night," Terra added when Tamerlane did not reply to her comment.

"As I told you, I know my father is not here. I know your mother is with him," Tamerlane replied as his eyes ran slowly down her form as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her back to him. His eyes moved back up to the body art that covered her entire back as he spoke. "I am aware that Kindred is in the city."

"If you know all of that, why are you here Tamerlane?" Terra asked as she tried to push back the wave of anticipation that coursed through her. In many ways, she had hoped he had come to see her. Knowing he had been with one of his wives just a short time ago put a damper on her enthusiasm. "I thought you had plans with Katarina this evening."

"You've been talking with your mother this evening," Tamerlane nodded to himself when he heard her words. Beka was the only way Terra knew what Tamerlane was or was not doing. Tamerlane wondered briefly what had been said and why the topic of his social calendar had been discussed.

"My mother and I visited for a little while when she was waiting for your father," Terra confirmed without hesitation.

"It was an obligatory function. Either my father or I attend a great many events during the year. Katarina wanted to accompany me to the museum. It interests her," Tamerlane replied in a matter of fact tone.

"And it got you out of a dinner on Berlios with a host that starts late and ends even later," Terra replied in a flippant tone. "I would think dinner with an important family within the Empire would be a far more pressing event that a museum exhibit opening."

"Viceroy Juranth is a self-important male living on an asteroid in the Berlios system," Tamerlane ran his hands over his face before dropping them in his lap. Her pithy yet glib responses and tones told him that his visit was not going as expected. He had hoped for a casual, comfortable exchange instead of an antagonistic one. "He enjoys throwing lavish dinner parties and inviting the who's who of Nietzschean society. He loves to be fashionably late for his own dinner parties. He enjoys prattling on and on about nothing during dinner. He eats slower than a voliflora which extends dinner forever. I once had to endure a seven course dinner with him than lasted nearly four hours. Several times I considered stabbing him with his own fork to get him to stop talking. It is in the best interest of the Empire that I do not attend functions organized by Viceroy Juranth."

"Mom made it sound like he was important," Terra glanced over her shoulder at Tamerlane. He had moved and was seated on the cushioned bench behind her to the side a little. He had been looking by her into the fire when she had glanced back at him.

Terra was a little surprised by Tamerlane extended speech about the Viceroy. She found it funny in a way to hear him speaking more freely about finding someone annoying enough to consider stabbing him with a fork. In most cases, it would have been a figure of speech. In Tamerlane's case, Terra wondered if he meant literally stabbing the male with a fork.

"The asteroid field where his pride lives has an extensive supply of platinum and other valuable resources," Tamerlane admitted in a begrudging tone. "**_It_** makes him important. He is not."

"Ahhhhh," Terra nodded slowly as she turned back to the fire. "Mom said one of your wives had your baby the other night."

"Margariet, my third wife, had a son five days ago," Tamerlane replied as his gaze drifted back over to her when she turned back to the fire. "Both are doing well."

"Glad to hear it," Terra wrapped her arms about her as she looked out passed the fire toward the darkness of the gardens. She thought she heard something but could not see anything since she had turned down most of the lights.

"Guard shift is changing," Tamerlane informed her when he noticed her gaze shifted to the garden area. He had heard the sound of the guards talking to update the new shift members on their current assignment.

"Ohh," Terra nodded as she looked out into the darkness and could make out shadows in the darkness if she tried.

"Your father has been transferred to the transportation orbital is you would like to visit him," Tamerlane informed her when the silence between them extended. He had been surprised to learn that neither Terra nor Kindred had been to visit their father while he was in the detention facility. He wondered if nearly dying at the hands of Regent Vasily had finally opened their eyes to the dangers they faced embarking on half-baked schemes with their father.

"Mom told me earlier," Terra replied as she turned to face him again. "She says the legal team you have assigned to our cases are working their asses off to clear up all of our legal troubles within and outside of the Nietzschean Empire. Why?"

"Why?" Tamerlane repeated her question with a frown. "It is difficult to explain."

"Why don't you try," Terra suggested as she moved over to sit down on the edge of the bench where he was seated. "Because I really fail to understand why you are taking such an interest in all of this. I appreciate the fact that you saved us from the Sahure debacle. But really … all of our other problems … don't really concern you. Or the Nietzschean Empire."

"There are a number of issues that do concern elements of the Nietzschean Empire," Tamerlane countered before naming off several warrants against them in Nietzschean Empire space.

"I would have to see all of the documentation before agreeing any of that has anything to do with any of us," Terra replied vaguely as her hand drifted up and rubbed her collarbone. "I think there might be some there who are trying to pin unsolved crimes on any patsy. Right now, with your legal team looking into such issues, there are those who will take advantage of the inquiry to clear their books."

"That is why unraveling it all takes time," Tamerlane studied her as she looked passed him toward the pool when she spoke.

"That still does not explain you involving the Empire in our problems," Terra reminded him of her original question as her eyes moved back to him.

"Your mother is very important to my father. Her children … and even her ex husband … are important to her," Tamerlane replied after a thoughtful moment.

"Any idea how much longer we have to be here?" Terra asked as she leaned back against the back of the bench and looked into the fire. So apparently his interest was all related to Beka's relationship with Tyr.

"Your father …. It is all dependent on his cooperation at this point. You and Kindred may need to be here a few more weeks … maybe a month," Tamerlane replied as he toyed with the cuff of his shirt. Upon returning to the palace, he had escorted Katarina to her residence hall and checked in on his children. They were all sleeping soundly in their beds since it was long passed their bedtimes. His children, even at two years old and younger, had strict routines and schedules which were never varied. Only the babies were allowed flexibility in their schedules. After leaving Katarina's residence, Tamerlane had come directly to the Hawkins residence. Now, he wished he had stopped to change out of these clothes into something more comfortable. The cuffs and high collar were not comfortable in the least. "Now that Kindred has some freedom, he does not seem to mind being required to stay on Arktos."

"Kindred appears to enjoy having to remain on Arktos," Tamerlane added as if it were an afterthought. "Unlike you."

"Kindred likes having someone around that he can hang out with, drink, prowl around the bars and clubs, pick up women. Being able to hang out with guys from the site makes being held on Arktos more bearable. Kindred's mood is also a little brighter because there is a chick from the archeology site he wants to shag," Terra replied as she glanced over at Tamerlane. She studied him for a moment as his attention remained focused on the cuff of his shirt as he toyed with the button closure. "He keeps trying to run into her in the city. Apparently, she was at some bar or club one night with some of the rest of the senior staff."

"And here I thought he was just trying to bankrupt the Empire with his food and drink bills," Tamerlane replied with a hint of a smile as he glanced over at Terra.

"He's shoveling dirt for free. I'd say you owe him something," Terra replied as she looked Tamerlane over. "Maybe not 5000 throne bottles of whiskey but a little something."

"You are shoveling dirt as well," Tamerlane looked her over slowly. "Is there something you would like?"

"Unlike my brother, I understand why you are requiring that we get our asses out of bed every day and go to the dig site," Terra informed him as she reached over and lightly touched the fabric of his sleeve. The material was shiny so she really felt the need to touch it to see how it felt. The material was slick and cool yet soft to the touch. For some reason she expected it to be stiff and unyielding to her touch. She pulled her hand away, looked up at him and smiled a faint smile. "There is no reason in the universe we should be basking in luxury while your people sort out our problems. Nothing is free in the universe. Your team is working to fix all of our screwed up lives. There is nothing more that I need."

"You look very nice tonight," Terra looked over at Tamerlane when the silence lengthened between them after her comments. "Different but nice."

"Thank you," Tamerlane replied as he glanced over at Terra.

"It has been a long day," Terra got to her feet when Tamerlane failed to say anything more. She gestured toward her suite. "I think I'm going to go get a quick shower, lay down, read a little …maybe catch up on my sleep."

"Good night Tamerlane," Terra said when he did not respond to her. She started to walk by him when his hand caught hers just long enough to get her to pause. Terra turned and looked at him. She raised her eyebrows when he failed to speak.

"Did you want something?" Terra asked in a soft tone as her eyes ran over him.

"I …," Tamerlane found the words stuck on his lips as she looked down at him. Tamerlane's eyes moved back up to her face before he gestured toward the end of the courtyard and the gardens beyond. "I would like you to accompany me."

"I was just about to wind down for the night," Terra ran her hand over the back of her neck and shoulder as she considered his request.

"You have asked several times why I no longer visit the gazebo at night," Tamerlane's hand tugged hers lightly. "Come with me and I will tell you the reason."

"I don't need to traipse out to the gazebo so you can tell me why you don't go out there anymore," Terra shook her head.

"I … you would understand more if you were to come with me to the gazebo," Tamerlane gestured toward the gardens again.

Terra gazed at him for a long moment before she sighed deeply.

"Let me change into something more suitable," Terra gestured to her swimsuit before pointing towards her suite.

A few moments later she reappeared and stepped out of the suite, closing the door behind her. She walked over to where Tamerlane was waiting near the fire pit.

"If you are dragging me all the way out to the gazebo," Terra paused to look up at him before she started walking without him. "It better be a damn good story that needed visuals and the right location for telling it."

Tamerlane hesitated just a moment as she walked away from him.

xx

xx

The walk to the gazebo was done in silence. Terra looked around her constantly as she looked for Tamerlane's guards. Every now and then she would see one of them moving among the trees a short distance from the path that cut through the wooded area. Tamerlane trailed along behind her. He did not attempt to engage her in any small talk as they walked along. Terra just wanted to get it over with so she could get back to her room for the night. She really had no idea why it was that Tamerlane suddenly felt the need to tell her why he had allowed the gazebo to be abandoned and left to the elements.

The night was warm and comfortable as a light breeze was beginning to blow. The moon overhead gave off just enough light for Terra to see clearly in the night.

She found it odd that two years ago whenever she had ventured out to the gazebo she had been filled with a sense of anticipation. There was a little uncertainty and a little excitement to see if she would find Tamerlane at the gazebo and what their interaction would be each time she found him there.

When she had approached the gazebo the first night she had ventured there this trip, Terra had found herself filled with the same expectant anticipation. The first night she had wonder if the connection they had two years ago would remain in any form. She had wondered if seeing one another again would result in the reigniting of the passion they had shared or if it had truly ended the night she had left Arktos with her mother after shattering the fragile bond she had created with him.

After seeing the gazebo in its current state, Terra had been perplexed by the entire situation. She had wondered since that first night what had happened to cause Tamerlane to abandon the place he had found sanctuary in for years. Terra had nonchalantly asked her mother if anything odd or out of the ordinary had happened in the last two years. Beka knew of nothing out of the ordinary that had happened except Tamerlane's expansion of the Empire through 'peaceful conquest' and his getting two more wives which was three too many in Beka' opinion.

Approaching the gazebo now, Terra felt more of a trepidation as she approached the stairs leading up to the platform. She knew it was most likely her perception being clouded by what Tamerlane was going to tell her. However, the gazebo seemed cold and dark and a little scary as she approached. She almost felt as if she should turn and leave the place and never return. It reminded her of the feeling she got deep in the pit of her stomach when Kindred dared her to go with him to an abandoned, supposedly haunted, space station once. She found out afterwards that it was a stage destination 'haunted' attraction. However, that night, the dread she felt as they approach to the dark, 'haunted' place was similar to what she was feeling now.

Terra stopped and waited at the bottom of the stone stairs for Tamerlane to catch up. He was only a few steps behind her but it seemed to take an eternity as Terra looked at the eerie shadows being cast about on the stone before her. She knew it was only the breeze in the trees but she felt a shiver run through her as she wrapped her arms around herself. Terra looked over when Tamerlane stopped beside her and looked up at the gazebo for a long moment. When Terra started up the stairs, she noticed Tamerlane hesitate before finally taking the first step. For the first time, she noticed the dark stain on the gray stone at her feet. Tamerlane paused to look at it as well before continuing up the stairs. When Terra followed, she found him standing just a step from the stairs, looking toward the center of the gazebo.

"I remember the first night you and I were here," Terra pointed to the opening in the roof as she moved over toward the center of the gazebo. She looked up through the opening at the stars in the overhead sky. It was then she noticed the damage along the edge of the opening and cracking in the stone. "I thought you were … a dreamer … for thinking you could ever keep rule over all you saw and all you wanted to add."

"I still do not have everything I used to see through that portal," Tamerlane looked up at the opening as he moved a few steps closer to the center of the gazebo. He was standing off center and could see the stars of systems he did not possess twinkling in the night sky

"You have more than you did two years ago," Terra looked up as she stood in the center. "Your … peaceful conquests … are driving my mother insane. I thought you had no interest in … designing habitats for others."

"My hobby results in an opportunity to expand the Empire," Tamerlane replied in a distracted tone as he looked around the gazebo. "I would be a fool not to use it to my advantage."

"So tell me what happened," Terra gestured to the gazebo. The once gray stone was peppered with dark stains along the floor, the railing and the columns. The sight brought a sadness to Terra as she thought back to what a magical place it had been two years ago. In her mind, at least, it had been.

"Two years ago, after your family left Arktos, I formally designated Caela as a protectorate of the Empire," Tamerlane began as he looked around the gazebo once again. "As you may remember, there were fourteen world barons who had petitioned for rights to Caela. When the planet was named a protectorate, their petition was denied. The planet was to be left as it was. The Empire was going to mine the existing veins of material to support the continued research and protection of the planet."

"As you might imagine, there were fourteen world barons who were not pleased with my decision. When they were invited to Arktos to hear of my decision, there was much turmoil and disagreement. A meeting I had planned to take no more than an hour ended up lasting several days," Tamerlane crossed his arms over his chest as he glanced over at Terra before looking out into the darkness back towards the palace. "There were counterproposals and new proposals. There was arguing, fighting, scheming going on all around the palace. In the end, fourteen world barons left Arktos with nothing to show for their efforts."

"For several months all was quiet on the subject of Caela," Tamerlane continued after a brief pause. "Then three of the original world barons sent word that they had a new proposal for Caela. I agreed to hear their proposal and a meeting was set."

"Three of the world barons came to reason with me about Caela. Their rule was in jeopardy because they had made promises they would not be able to keep," Tamerlane's voice was low as he spoke as if the memories all came back to the surface. "Their proposal had merit so I agreed to give it some consideration. The three world barons were invited to remain at the palace while I took the night to review and reconsider my stance on Caela."

"That night, after a day full of meetings, I came out here to reflect on Caela … what I had decided, why I had decided as I had, if perhaps I should reconsider," Tamerlane sighed deeply as he walked back over to the center of the gazebo and stood before Terra and looked up at the stars as he had been that night. "I thought about the planet, the people, the wealth that could be harvested from the surface."

"I thought about you, the stories you had told me about the Jahaduit and your time on Caela. I remembered the passion you had for the planet and the people and the lengths you were willing to go to … to protect it … from me … and any others who wished it harm," Tamerlane's gaze moved from the opening overhead down to her. He paused a moment until Terra's eyes moved to him. She was surprised when he reached out and cupped her jaw and lightly caressed her skin. "I thought about you, lying beside me, telling me that some things are worth more than the credit you can get from them."

"It was then, as I stood here, looking up at the stars," Tamerlane's hand dropped from her face and he looked back up at the stars. "That I decided, once again, for some unfathomable reason, to deny the world barons request and keep Caela as it was."

"Regent Houghmyer had brought his daughter with him. She was sixteen years old and touring the Empire with him for the first time," Tamerlane continued after a short pause. Terra stood quietly to the side and let him tell his story in his own way, in his own time. She had questions. Mostly questions about his decisions concerning Caela all along. However, she kept her questions to herself, not wanting to interrupt him as he opened up to her for the first time this trip.

"I heard her coming through the woods over there," Tamerlane gestured to the path they had just come from. "She wasn't being quiet at all. She stumbled up the stairs and seemed genuinely surprised to find me here. She apologized for the intrusion. She said she had been wandering through the gardens. Her homeworld was an asteroid colony. She said she had never seen such gardens in her life. We talked for a moment. I offered to escort her back to the palace." Tamerlane laughed bitterly to himself.

"She was sixteen years old … and even on the heels of you and your family and the issues we had … I felt the need to … see to her well being," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he looked over at Terra for a long moment. "I should have remembered … after dealing with you … youth is not the same as innocence and one cannot ever judge a person by their appearance … but I didn't."

"She dropped her shawl when she walked by me," Tamerlane gestured to what happened. "I leaned to pick it up and by then she was behind me. She stabbed me in the upper back. I remember feeling the searing pain but it didn't register what caused it at first. She pulled the knife out and stabbed me again." Tamerlane indicated the dark, splattering stains on the gazebo pillars and railings behind them. "It all happened in a split second. There was this excruciating pain and I felt like I couldn't breathe."

"When I turned to face her, she stabbed me in the chest – to the side and a little high – just missing my heart. I managed to grab her wrist when she pulled a small gun. It went off while we struggled." Tamerlane indicated a place in the ceiling where the stone had been destroyed next to the opening. "I snapped her wrist causing her to drop it. She tugged the knife from my chest and was attempting to stab me again when I blocked it with my forearm and shoved her away. She fell right over there." Tamerlane pointed toward the stairs as he turned to look in that direction.

"She dropped the knife when she fell. I picked it up and caught her just as she was attempting to flee down the stairs," Tamerlane walked toward the stairs. "I managed to catch her by her hair. I slit her throat and tossed her to the ground right there." Tamerlane gestured to the dark stain on the platform that seemed to spill down the stairs.

"I remember my vision blurring and darkness closed in around me. After that … nothing … until I woke up in medical a week later. I was later told, the first stab wound had caused my lung to collapse. The stab to the chest that barely missed my heart had perforated the other lung," Tamerlane looked back to the stains where Terra stood. It was his blood that stained the stone. "The guards had heard the shot and came running. After being here with you, they gave me a wide berth around the gazebo … for privacy. Had it not been for the gunshot, I may have bled to death in that very spot."

"Since then … I really do not like coming out here," Tamerlane gestured to the gazebo.

"It used to be my refuge from all that." He waved toward the palace. "It was my private place to think and plan and dream. After that night … it just never felt the same to stand here and look up. I realized then you had been right – in my need for something private … something mine … I had become predictable … reliant on something that could be used against me. It made me vulnerable."

"My father was still with your mother at that time," Tamerlane continued as his eyes moved slowly over the dark stains on the stone. "He was only told that I needed him back on Arktos. It was urgent. No one told him what happened until he returned. Olma and Ashan kept up appearances until he returned. The guards were promised a painful death if word got out that I have been attacked and critically injured."

"I was told Regent Houghmyer admitted his daughter was a trained assassin for the family," Tamerlane sighed deeply. "She was only sixteen years old but had killed at least three of his rivals for him and their family. The other two world barons were in on the plan. The knife belonged to one. The gun to the other. Each had agreed to put something into the plan so they never had to concern themselves with the others betraying them. They all shared the guilt."

"You had them executed?" Terra asked when he remained silent.

"Not exactly," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked down at her. "All died of 'natural causes' not long after their return to their homeworlds. The official cause of death for Regent Houghmyer's daughter was blunt force trauma to the head from a fall while rockclimbing on her asteroid homeworld. No one other than a select few ever knew what had happened."

"You nearly died here," Terra gestured to the dark stain on the porous stone floor. "And no one knew?"

"If word got out that I was nearly killed … and vulnerable … chaos would have ensued. To keep the Empire solid and strong, it was decided that no one would know." Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he walked over and leaned with his hands on the railing as he looked back at the palace. "To this day, not even my wives know how close to death I was that night. They have no idea how long I was incapacitated. They have no idea about the challenging rehabilitation I went through. All they know is … I was too busy … with the Empire … to make time for them or my children … when they requested my presence."

"If I had known …" Terra began as she walked over behind Tamerlane and placed her hand lightly on his upper back.

"What would you have done?" Tamerlane asked as he pushed himself up from the railing and turned to lean back against it. "You did not leave Arktos on the best on terms. You would not have been allowed in the system let alone the planet."

"Does my mom know?" Terra searched Tamerlane's face. She could not imagine her mother not telling her at some point in the last two years.

"No," Tamerlane shook his head. "It was not information that could get out. As I said, very few knew."

"And yet you are telling me," Terra stepped between his feet and moved a little closer to him. "Why?"

"It has been two years," Tamerlane replied slowly as he looked over at her. "You have asked several times why I no longer come out to the gazebo. I am aware that when you first arrived this time, you came out here every night and waited for hours … for me … I would think. I thought … perhaps … it was time … to tell you the reason why … I no longer find … solace … in this place."

"It is unfortunate that such a special place has been tainted by one night," Terra said softly as she looked over her shoulder at the dark stains of the stone, the cracks and chips in the stone, the floor littered with leaves and the vegetation winding its way around the railings. "And allowed to fall into such a state of disrepair."

"It is a reminder," Tamerlane replied as he looked around the gazebo.

"A reminder of what?" Terra asked as she looked up at him again.

"Many things," Tamerlane replied with a slight frown as he gazed around the gazebo. "Good and bad."

"I can't believe you nearly died … here," Terra allowed her hand to come to rest on his chest over his heart.

"All because of the decision you made concerning Caela," Terra continued as she took a deep calming breath. She slipped free the next button on his shirt and slipped her hand beneath the fabric and placed her hand over his heart. She could feel him tense slightly when her cool hand covered his warm skin. She could feel the strong beat of his heart beneath her hand.

"The tribes of Caela and I owe you more than they will ever know," Terra said as she looked up into his eyes.

"One day the people of Caela will learn that they are part of the Nietzschean Empire. They will then learn the history of how Caela came to be a protectorate of the Empire," Tamerlane replied slowly as his eyes searched hers. "You owe me nothing."

"You did it for me," Terra murmured as her eyes moved over his. "You nearly died for that decision."

"You flatter yourself to think I made the decision I did two years ago … for you," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly. "There were numerous reasons …"

"You broke protocol and saved the Jahaduit," Terra cut him off softly. "When the Empire had not interfered up until that point. Had the Jahaduit not been infected … would the Empire have interfered."

"No," Tamerlane replied hesitantly. Had it not been for Terra's tales of her time and connection with the Jahaduit, Tamerlane would never have interfered.

"Thank you for saving the Jahaduit," Terra nearly whispered as she leaned closer to him. Her eyes held his as her lips brushed firmly over his.

"There is no need," Tamerlane started to say but his words were cut off when Terra's lips moved against his again.

"There is," Terra pulled her lips from his before moving from between his feet to lean back against the railing beside him. She glanced over when he fastened the button she had freed while his gaze remained on the space before him. "So, where do you go for solace and to contemplate the universe now?"

"The private courtyard outside my residence," Tamerlane replied after a thoughtful moment. "It is secure and when requested, I am not disturbed while I am there."

"And you roam the gardens when you are restless," Terra guessed with a slight smile. "Just never alone and always within a nanosecond of your security detail."

"Speaking of which," Terra gestured around them. "I am surprised I have not been assaulted and hauled away for being this close to you."

"I do not believe you have any intentions of harming me tonight," Tamerlane looked down at her with a faint smile. "I informed them that you are not a threat to my well being. However, if you were to make an aggressive move, I am certain you would be in shackles within seconds."

"Really?" Terra raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Really," Tamerlane nodded with a certainty in his tone.

"What would they view as … aggressive?" Terra asked as she moved a little closer to him.

"I am not privy to all of their security protocols and training," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "I am certain if they see it, they will know it."

"Then I will be on my best behavior," Terra leaned back against the railing next to him. "I would certainly hate get myself all wrapped up in another legal issue that you would have to sort out."

"It is getting late," Tamerlane pushed himself to his feet and turned to Terra. "I should escort you back to your suite."

"It is not that late," Terra replied as she pushed herself up from the railing and gestured toward the stairs. "However, I would appreciate an escort to my door."

Tamerlane gestured for Terra to walked before him. She waited at the bottom of the stairs when Tamerlane paused at the top of the stairs to look back at the gazebo. After a long moment, he hurried down the stairs and gestured toward the path back to the palace.

"After you," Tamerlane said before following Terra back toward the palace.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey baby," Beka looked up from her flexi when Terra flopped into the chaise beside her. The sun was beginning to set and Beka was waiting for Tyr to arrive.

"You look nice tonight," Terra looked over at her mother's more formal attire and smiled.

"I used to hate getting dressed up and going to these things," Beka sighed as she put her flexi to the side. "I never realized just how many of these things Tyr attends."

"Would this be your life if you agreed to come to Arktos? Dutiful wife on Tyr's arm for every political/social function?" Terra asked as she looked over at her mother.

"Tamerlane has wanted me here for years. Partially because of his father. Partially because he wants me to work in the interest of the Empire," Beka frowned slightly. "I never envisioned myself as the dutiful wife. I doubt this would keep my interest for the rest of my life. However, maybe it is time for me to give Tamerlane's offer more serious consideration."

"You would give up your life to come here?" Terra raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You would leave your career to some to work for Tamerlane Anasazi and the Nietzschean Empire?"

"I have reached a point in my life in which I may seriously consider making changes to my life to come here," Beka nodded slowly.

"To spend the rest of your life with Tyr Anasazi," Terra smiled ever so slightly. "So maybe Dad wasn't so far off."

"You need to understand … I loved your father. That is why I married him, made a life with him, had you and Kindred. I loved my life with the three of you. Things happened. Your father and I drifted apart. It had nothing to do with you or Kindred or even Tyr. Looking back on my life, I have loved Tyr from the moment I met him," Beka thought back to the first day she had met him. "Never, in a million, million years did I ever think Tyr and I would be together. We both knew, after crewing together for years, that the attraction was there but that was all it ever could be. Until recently, we never could have been together. Over the years, from the moment he chose to leave the Andromeda and the Commonwealth, take his son and create an Empire with Tamerlane, there were times when I didn't really like Tyr. But he has always had a piece of my heart. Although, if I ever come here, we might have to negotiate about all these formal events."

"Perhaps he is attending them so his son can be lapse in his extra duties … so his son can run the Empire and try to have a life of his own," Terra offered as she looked at the case her mother was attempting to hand her. Terra took the courier package and looked at the outside. It was addressed to Beka but was from Elysium. "What's this?"

"Since you and your father are tied up out here, I assumed Gertrude was running the business in your absence. I contacted her and requested she send anything that needed consideration to my attention here on Arktos," Beka gestured to the package. "Until you and your father are free, one of you at least, needs to know what the hell is going on before the company gets run into the ground and you and your brother are truly left with nothing. If you need correspondence sent to Elysium, I can have it sent confidentially."

"Gertrude usually takes care of things," Terra put the package to the side. "We have been away longer than normal. I will take a look at everything tomorrow. If I need to, I will make arrangement to go see Dad."

"How is your father?" Beka asked as she turned on the chaise to get to her feet. Tyr had just entered the patio area and was making his way over to her.

"His arm is healing. He in fine. Annoyed as hell that he is still being held captive by the Nietzschean Empire," Terra looked over at Tyr as Beka moved over to greet him. A simple kiss was exchanged before Tyr took Beka's hand in his. "Good evening Mr Anasazi. You look handsome this evening."

"Beka and I are attending a fundraising event on Itharus this evening," Tyr looked Terra over quickly. "Would you like to accompany us?"

"No," Terra shook her head before patting the package. "I might just get to work on this tonight."

"Your brother is out again?" Beka asked Terra.

"My brother actually grew a set and asked that girl out on a real date," Terra shook her head slowly. "Or at least, he asked if she were going to be at the Russe Room this evening. Instead of hoping to run into her, he knows she will actually be there. She agreed to meet him there. I think he was going to actually try to take her to a real dinner instead of snacking on bar food."

"What does your brother really know about her?" Beka's brow furrowed slightly.

"She works at the dig site. Other than that, he really hasn't said much about her to me," Terra shrugged slightly. "She's hot and he wants to bang her."

"We should be going," Tyr encouraged Beka as he gestured to the door with his head.

"Have fun," Terra gave her mom a little wave before watching them disappear out the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Terra looked up from a flexi some time later. It was getting later in the evening. She had eaten dinner, taken a long walk through the garden, taken a swim and was now relaxing by the fire with her mother's holonovel.

"He's not here," Terra called over to Tamerlane. She had heard him come out onto the courtyard. When she had sat up from where she was laying on the bench beside the firepit, she saw him pressing the access button to her mother's residence.

"Do you know where he is?" Tamerlane asked as he walked toward the fire pit.

"Something about a fundraiser on Itharus," Terra replied as she looked Tamerlane over when he stepped between the arms of the two benches and perched himself of the arm of one them.

"That is tonight?" Tamerlane frowned slightly as he considered what she had told him.

"I'm just telling you what I was told," Terra put up her hands. "Maybe Ashan should keep your father's schedule so you can keep track of him."

"Ashan has too much to do to keep track of my father's social schedule," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked Terra over slowly. "I take it your brother is out again this evening."

"Yeah," Terra acknowledged. Although she assumed Tamerlane most likely knew that Kindred was away from the palace, usually when Kindred was there in the evening, he and Terra were usually hanging out together. HIs absence should have given Tamerlane the answer without him asking the question. "There's a chick. He's really into her. You may not be able to get rid of him once we are free and clear to go."

"What your brother does once he is free to go is up to him," Tamerlane shrugged as he looked at the fire in the pit.

"What do you mean?" Terra pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"There are opportunities on Arktos if he were to choose to remain on the planet," Tamerlane gestured toward their suite. "When the palace was renovated, those suites were constructed for you and Kindred should your mother ever come to live here. If Kindred has proper employment, he can remain here if he wishes."

"You would let my brother live here?" Terra asked as she got to her feet and walked over to the fire with her back to Tamerlane. She was surprised that Tamerlane would ever consider allowing Kindred to remain at the palace.

"If he agreed to certain stipulations," Tamerlane nodded slowly as his eyes roamed over Terra. He could tell from the tone of her voice she was not particularly pleased to hear this. "However, I doubt your brother would want to live at the palace full time. It would most likely impede his activities in the city. Guests would need to be fully vetted and that definitely puts a damper on spontaneity. Something that your brother seems to prefer."

"Meaning?" Terra asked as she turned to look at Tamerlane.

"The security detail that accompanies Kindred to the city reports back to me when necessary," Tamerlane replied as he watched Terra rub her collarbone again. She was dressed in one of her skimpy bikinis. Her hair still appeared to be slightly damp so he concluded she has been drying out while warming herself by the fire when he interrupted. "It seems your brother attracts the attention of single females when he goes to the city. He like to indulge in their company for the night. Living here … it would not be possible to pick up a female at a club and bring her home for the night."

"Ahhhh," Terra nodded as her hand dropped from her neck. "Girls have always liked my brother."

"You attract similar attention from men," Tamerlane informed her.

"Do I?" Terra raised her eyebrows like she was surprised to hear this. "I have not been out partying with Kindred to attract the attention of the men on this planet."

"True," Tamerlane smiled ever so slightly. "However, Kindred charges lunch to the palace every day he is at the dig site. I inquired if you were partaking in the offer. I was told a number of males at the dig site routinely purchased your lunch or shared their meals with you. You had no need for the perk."

"Jealous?" Terra replied glibly before she could stop herself.

"Not in the slightest," Tamerlane replied quickly. "Your mother would make my life most unpleasant if you were to pass at from hunger while on the dig site due to lack of proper food and water."

"So you were just looking out for my health?" Terra nodded as she glanced back toward the palace before looking in the direction of the gardens.

"I have been looking out for your well being for some time now Terra," Tamerlane replied in a softer, more serious tone.

"Haufron. Ismerelda. Bradenton," Terra replied as she moved toward Tamerlane. "I know you had to be involved for Dad and I to have had all charges dropped by the Empire."

"You were the one who suggested to Vasily that I might find value in your lives," Tamerlane searched her face as she came to stand before him. "Not your father. Why did you deny it the night it was discussed?"

"Vasily had us – no question of what we had done. There was to be no investigation. There was to be no trail. He had decides we were guilty. He said he was planning a big showy execution … to impress the upper level Dragans on Enga Redoubt and to 'warn the Commonwealth about what would happen to spies'," Terra frowned slightly. "I was pulled from the cell after we all spent hours under interrogation. My dad and Kindred tried to stop them. That was when my Dad's arm got broken. I was taken to a different room than the regular interrogation room. That was when I met Regent Vasily. He informed me that we were all guilty and were to be executed. He then let me know that he hated to waste such a hot little kludge. He said he had a 'stable of kludges' and if I was good, maybe I could escape execution."

"He scared the crap outta me," Terra wrapped her arms around herself as she held Tamerlane's gaze. "That was when I … suggested … that maybe … you would be willing to … make a deal … for our release. When he heard that … I was taken to another cell … where I waited and waited."

"Other than to bring me some nasty porridge and water and to make comments about what I could do for a little something better, no one bothered me," Terra sighed deeply. "I never saw Vasily again. When those other three came and dragged me out of my cell … I was shocked when they said … the deal had not been made and they could do as they wanted with us until we were executed. I thought … well I thought … the worst. Then at the last minute … we were brought here."

"There was never any question that I was going to help you," Tamerlane took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he looked away from her for a moment. "It was how much I was going to give up … for you."

"Fortunately for you and the people in those six systems," Terra moved a little closer and slipped in the V created by his legs. She cupped his jaw and caressed his face lightly. "I was rewarded with being tossed into a table when I kneed one of them in the groin. I was damaged and you didn't have to give up a thing."

"I was going to kill Vasily and take over his little fiefdom even if you had been delivered unharmed," Tamerlane replied smugly. "He was an idiot for letting me know he had touched you. He was an imbecile to think he was going to try to blackmail me and actually get away with it."

"He didn't actually do anything ..." Terra began as she searched Tamerlane's eyes. She could see the flash of anger in his eyes when he spoke of Vasily.

"I know he threatened you. I know he was the one who stripped to your underwear. I saw the way he taunted you by telling you the things he could do to you. I saw the way he touched you while threatening you before he left in an interrogation room for hours … scared, alone, and waiting to find out what was going to be done to you," Tamerlane's jaw muscles tighten as his eyes moved slowly over her face. "I know the panic in your voice. I know the terror on your face. I know the pleading of your words. Because that fool sent me the video of you begging him to contact me."

"I didn't know what else to do," Terra replied as she started to move away from him. A hand on her hip kept her from moving.

"Why did you put your life in my hands Terra?" Tamerlane asked softly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Hope," Terra replied simply.

"Hope?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly as he questioned her response.

"Hope … that after two years … all of the hurt and anger and rage had subsided …" Terra replied slowly. "Hope that you might actually care enough about my mother to save our lives. Hope that you actually had the position and power to do what needed to be done. No one … but you … could have saved us at that point."


	23. Chapter 23

"Good evening."

Beka and Terra both looked up when Kindred joined them in the courtyard.

"Aren't you chipper this evening?" Terra looked her brother over slowly before glancing over at her mother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kindred's gaze narrowed on Terra as he took the seat next to his mother.

"You have to admit, you have been a little more pleasant to be around the last few days," Beka's gaze moved from Terra to Kindred. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"It's a nice night," Kindred gestured around them. "Clear sky, warm night, light breeze …"

"You've got a date," Beka added when Kindred finished.

"You have a what?" Terra's gaze moved from Kindred to Beka then back to Kindred.

"The chick at the dig site," Terra nodded as she put down the flexi she had been reading. "After a week of begging, you finally got her to agree to go out on a real date with you."

"I did not have to beg," Kindred defended himself as he glared at Terra. "We were talking at lunch …"

"He's been talking to her every day this week," Terra interjected to her mother.

"She's interesting … smart …" Kindred began.

"Beautiful, sexy, hot bod," Terra added as she shook her head. She had never known her brother to be interested in a girl for her brains. "Pretty sure all the guys on the team have taken a shot at her and all have failed miserably. Don't get your hopes up big brother."

"Pretty sure I am the first one to get an actual date with her," Kindred pointed out to Terra.

"Pretty sure you are the third guy to get a first date with her," Terra informed him. "One guy got a second date. Another guy got up to date five before she kicked him to the curb. Just saying …"

"I'm ahead of the rest because I got an actual date," Kindred replied as he looked at Beka. "You are looking nice tonight."

"Tyr and I are attending a gallery opening," Beka gestured to Kindred. "You look very handsome tonight."

"Where did you get the clothes?" Terra looked her brother over again. He was actually wearing dressier pants and shoes and a fancy shirt.

"I had to get one of the staff to help me out with these," Kindred looked down at himself. It wasn't anything close to what he would normally wear.

"Where are you taking her?" Terra asked as she looked over when the patio door opened and Tyr emerged with Tamerlane.

"We are going to some concert," Kindred replied as he looked up when Tyr and Tamerlane came to stand beside the chaises where they were seated.

"Where?" Terra's brow furrowed slightly. This was the first she was hearing about Kindred's actual date.

"Misiklersaal?" Kindred tried to pronounce the name but was certain he had mangled it.

"Musikerzal," Tamerlane interjected into the conversation as he stepped forward to hand Kindred a flexi. "Do not expect me to be your personal concierge and courier in the future. Your driver will take you to pick up your date then take you to the station to catch the transit to Musikerzal. A driver will be there to pick you up and take you to the event venue. Overnight accommodations have been arranged at Posada Margonaise. Return trip arrangements are listed on here

"Overnight accommodations?" Terra blurted out before she could stop herself. "Where the hell are you taking her?"

"The other day when Lex and I were talking, she mentioned she really wanted to hear some band," Kindred looked over to Beka.

"Symphonic royale," Beka smiled slightly when she saw Terra's expression.

"You're going to the damn symphony?" Terra laughed at Kindred's expression.

"You mean like violins and crap like that?" Kindred look at his mother.

"Have an open mind," Beka encouraged Kindred.

"You set all this up?" Terra looked up at Tamerlane.

"Your mother and I spoke," Tamerlane began before looking down at Beka. He had a feeling he had gotten involved in something that might cause some tension between the Hawkins. Tamerlane's gaze moved to Kindred. "I would suggest you thank Ashan for allowing his event planning staff the time to make this a reality for you on such short notice. Do not think your mother can just snap her fingers and make things like this happen in an instant ever again. The tickets to the concert have been sold out for more than a month."

"You are helping him woo the chick?" Terra looked at her mother incredulously. "You know he's just doing it because …"

"Shut up Ter," Kindred snapped at her. "You don't know what you are talking about."

"I know every guy at the dig site has made a move on her and every one of them has been shot down," Terra looked at her brother accusingly. "I know there is some wagering going on … that you won't shag her either. Pretty sure a trip to Miserical or wherever the hell you're going, a night at the symphony and overnight stay at some ritzy hotel just might help you get in her pants."

"Your brother really likes her Terra," Beka interjected. "You should be more supportive."

"Like he has ever been supportive of anything I do," Terra shook her head before picking up her flexi. She looked over at Kindred. "You better get moving big brother. If you could keep it in your pants another four days, I'd appreciate it. I have a hundred thrones on it taking you that long to charm your way into her bed. If I have known all this, I would have bet on tonight."

"Terra!" Beka's eyes widened as she reprimanded her daughter.

"What mom?" Terra sighed as she looked over at Kindred. "He's never met a hot chick he didn't want to bed. Don't blame me for making a little money on any side wagers. Remember the ice princess? I'm the only one who thought he could thaw her. I made a thousand thrones on that bet."

"Your transport is waiting," Tamerlane interrupted the conversation. "If you miss the connection to …"

"Going," Kindred snatched the flexi from Tamerlane before looking down at Terra. "She's different Ter. You need to come out and meet her one night."

"Yeah, yeah," Terra waved her hand dismissively. "If I had a throne every time you said that, I wouldn't be stuck here for being a criminal."

Kindred gave Terra a disapproving look before hurrying toward the door to the palace.

"We should be going as well," Tyr spoke up to remind Beka they had plans as well.

"Where are you going?" Terra asked when Beka got to her feet.

"To an art opening in Hathgor," Beka looked over at Tyr who nodded.

"Would you like to go?" Tyr asked as he looked from Beka to Terra. Terra was lounging in her swimsuit and her hair was still damp from the pool. "We could hold the transport … five minutes."

"No," Terra sighed as she tossed the flexi on the chaise and got to her feet. She leaned and gave Beka a quick kiss on the cheek. "You guys go have fun. I'll just relax by the fire, take a swim …"

"Terra," Beka began as she got to her feet.

"Go mom," Terra looked between Beka and Tyr. "Have fun."

"If you're sure," Beka hesitated even as Tyr took her hand in his.

"I'll be fine," Terra assured her mother before Beka and Tyr turned and headed to the palace as well.

"What are you up to tonight?" Terra looked over to Tamerlane who was still standing at the head of the chaises.

"I left the office earlier than normal this afternoon to spend time with my children," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. He held his hands about twelve inches apart. "I have a stack of reports on my desk this high to review."

"What are you going to do with your evening?" Tamerlane asked as he followed Terra over to the fire pit. He perched himself on the arm of the bench while Terra stood looking into the fire.

"Same thing I do every damn evening … eat, swim, read, take a walk, go to bed," Terra sighed deeply. "How much longer are we going to be stuck here? I need off this planet."

"The team looking into your legal troubles is supposed to keep you up to date," Tamerlane frowned slightly.

"I got a damn report today," Terra sighed irritably. "It appears my problems in several Nietzschean systems are worse than I thought. Anything you can do about it?"

"I could grant you a pardon on all charges within the Empire. But that would require you confess and be convicted first," Tamerlane replied honestly. "However, I would prefer to not become directly involved in your issues with Nietzschean worlds outside of Arktos."

"Well, I'm not confessing to crap in the Nietzschean Empire just hoping for a pardon," Terra shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. "Then I'm stuck here at least another couple of weeks for them to try to get those assholes to not throw my ass in some Nietzschean labor camp for a year. Then I have some pretty hefty fines in Commonwealth space. And a least four short term incarcerations. Charlemagne Bolivar apparently voided all charges in Sabra-Jaguar space … he likes my mom."

"I guess I should just be happy that you kept me from being executed by that Dragan on Sahure," Terra ran her hand over her shoulder as she looked into the fire. "Other than that, the Dragans have nothing on me."

"What are your plans once your legal situation has been resolved?" Tamerlane asked after a long moment.

"I plan to return to Elysium. Check on the shipping business. I know Mom has been getting reports from Gertrude who runs the place for us. I just want to make sure everything is okay," Terra took a breath and let it out slowly. "If the ship we used for the Sahure debacle is returned to us, I might make some short runs of cargo. I might just stay around Elysium for a while … help out around the office and hangars. I'm not really sure right now. I was thinking about going back to University. I know I am personae non grata with the major engineering and technical institute so I thought I might head back to Tarazed and pick up where I left off with the anthropology stuff."

Tamerlane shifted slightly before pulling a small flexi from his pocket. He stood up just enough that he could tap her on the shoulder with it. When she turned, he offered her the flexi. After she took it, he returned to his seat.

"What's this?" Terra looked down at the small flexi in her hand.

"Read it," Tamerlane gestured to it and her.

Terra turned back to the fire as she tapped the flexi's surface to activate it. She was surprised to find several files on the flexi. She opened the first one and found it was correspondence addressed to Tamerlane and was from the Hohne Institute. Terra read the contents of the letter quickly before glancing over at Tamerlane. It was a letter from the chancellor of the Institute thanking Tamerlane and the Nietzschean Empire for the lost equipment that had been returned to the Institute. The letter went on to say the board had reviewed the information they had been given and considered Tamerlane's request. Unfortunately, even with the return of the equipment and the generous donation to the Hohne Institute, the board had decided against reinstating Terra Hawkins as a third year student. Her breaches of security and trust were far too grievous for them to allow her to return to the secure facility to continue her studies and research. It was dated a year and a half ago. Terra looked through the other files and found correspondence after correspondence between Tamerlane and the heads of numerous Institutes throughout the Commonwealth. It appeared that every new term, Tamerlane had written to them to inquire about the Hohne Institute reinstating her or one of the other Institutes allowing her to submit documentation for acceptance into their programs. Every letter was a refusal but Terra was shocked to see so many of them.

"You returned all of the equipment?" Terra asked as she lowered the flexi and turned to face at Tamerlane. His eyes were on her when she looked over at him.

"Not until after the engineers and scientists at the Kodiak Institute here on Arktos studied and copied the components it so we have the technology and capability to further our own research," Tamerlane replied with a slight shrug. "However, it was all returned in perfectly good working order."

"All this time, my mother has blamed my situation with the Hohne Institute on you not returning the equipment. I know she has most likely made your life uneasy when it has always been on me. Even if my mom didn't want to put her ire on me," Terra put the flexi to the side. "You let her condemn you for it for years. Why?"

"Your mother blamed me from the beginning. I saw no reason to tell her any differently," Tamerlane shook his head ever so slightly. "You needed your mother as an ally not an antagonist."

"Thank you for trying," Terra gestured to the flexi. "Repeatedly. And thoroughly. I have never even heard of the Samueli Institute on Polaughnis. Where is it?"

"It is a secluded, isolationist world in the Milky Way," Tamerlane informed her. "They are reluctant members of the Commonwealth. From what I know, the Commonwealth has … trust issues … with the leader of the world. They are known to deal with … less reputable entities … from time to time. Their research is not as advanced as the Hohne Institute but I thought if you had a place … any place … you could excel and thrive."

"Thank you," Terra repeated as she held up the flexi before moving over to hand the flexi back to him.

Terra felt a quick wave of anticipation run through her when his eyes focused on her. There was something different in his gaze at the moment. The hardness was not there but neither was the soft openness that she had seen only a few times since she had known him.

"Inquire again," Tamerlane voice was soft and Terra thought she heard just the slightest uncertainty in his tone. He took the flexi from her hand and tossed it onto the bench beside him.

"What?" Terra was a little uncertain of his words. She knew it was pointless to try to get one of the institutes to change their minds. She had tried until she resigned herself to her fate. Apparently, Tamerlane had been trying for even longer.

"The other evening," Tamerlane reached out and put a warm hand on her hip, urging her deeper into the V created by his thighs. His eyes moved slowly over her face as his other hand came to rest on her other hip, pulling her even closer to him. "You needed to know something."

"Pretty sure you gave me your answer," Terra replied in a sarcastic tone before she could stop herself. She thought back to the night when she had kissed him and received nothing in return.

"Inquire again," Tamerlane repeated as his eyes moved slowly over face.

"Can't imagine the answer will be any different," Terra replied as she looked away from him for a moment. The intensity of his golden brown eyes was a little unnerving at the moment. "We Hawkins never know when to take 'no' for an answer. So we keep beating our heads against the wall until they are bloodied. Isn't that the definition of madness? Doing the same thing over and over again … believing the result will somehow be different next time?"

"You certainly know how to paint the image. I would counter and say it is not madness to attempt something again if the variables have changed. The results differ with every minute manipulation of the variables of the construct," Tamerlane replied as he tugged her hips lightly to get her attention. When she looked up at him again, she could see a faint amusement in his eyes. "Inquire again."

"Tamerlane," Terra said his name in a resigned tone as she tried to figure out just what he was up to at the moment. Nearly every time she had kissed him, she had received nothing in return. Her eyes focused on his neck as she considered his request.

Her mind wandered to the warmth of his hands on her hips. A tingle flowed through her body as his thumbs rubbed lightly just inside her pelvic bones. A light breeze tickled her skin, causing her skin to bump lightly and her nipples to tighten as she shivered ever so slightly. It was at that moment, she wished she was not standing there in a thong bikini. Then again, she had been lounging by the pool before everyone showed up and started going out on dates.

"Terra," Tamerlane replied in a tone that mimicked hers.

Terra felt a rush of excitement run through her when his hand left her hip and slipped up to caress her face. His fingertips were light as they trailed along her jaw before slipping down to caress her neck.

"You have never struck me as one to shy away from a challenge … give up on something you truly desire," Tamerlane's words were barely a whisper as he leaned closer to her. His eyes remained on hers as his fingertips teased lightly back up her neck and along her jaw. His thumb caressed her chin before trailing lightly over her bottom lip.

"Oh hell," Terra's hand ran lightly over the side of his neck before slipping under his long locs of hair. She urged him to her as she leaned slowly into him. Her eyes stayed on his as her lips brushed lightly over his. The first kiss was feather light as was the second. Terra was about to push him away in frustration when the lightest pressure of his lips pressed back against hers.

Encouraged, her lips pressed a little more firmly against his before her lips teased his top lip then his bottom lip. His mouth responded to her leisurely caress as she slowly teased his lips. Her lips parted slightly as her mouth moved over his with a little more confidence. Her tongue teased his lips as her eyes fluttered closed. Her tongue parted his willing lips and teased the tip of his tongue.

A loud beep pierced the night air and the soft sensual heat that enveloped them. Tamerlane pulled away from her quickly as he reached for the comm unit on his belt and silenced the alert. He looked at it quickly before slipping it back onto his belt.

Terra's eyes opened slowly to meet his as his hand returned to her hip and ran over her lower back and hips as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Not exactly the answer I expected," Terra murmured softly as her fingers caressed his jaw and neck while her lips feathered a light kiss against his lips.

"Yet it is the one you have been hoping for," Tamerlane's voice was deep and husky as his hand slipped back up to lightly cup her jaw. His eyes searched hers as his thumb caressed her bottom lip. "Is it not?"

Without responding, her lips pressed against his once more.

"I need to go," Tamerlane pulled away from her slowly when the comm unit beeped again. He unclipped it and looked at it before her eyes frayed open to meet his.

"Good night Terra," Tamerlane pressed a firm kiss against her lips before his hand on her hip eased her from between his thighs. He got to his feet as she gazed up at him, unable to speak at the moment, as the warm sensation ignite by his kiss coursed through her. He leaned and pressed another firm kiss against her lips before smiling a timid smile.

"Sleep well," Tamerlane caressed her jaw before turning and heading toward the door to the palace.

Terra smiled to herself as she ran her tongue lightly over her bottom lip, relishing the feel of his lips against hers for the first time in two years.


	24. Chapter 24

"For now, it appears all is quiet on Sahure," Tyr leaned forward and returned the flexi to Tamerlane's desk.

"Once the Dragans are no longer focusing all of their efforts on defeating the Sabra-Jaguar along the Fluevian border region, I expect they might take an interest in what happened in Sahure," Tamerlane tapped on his console and turned the display so his father could see it. "Fleet Admiral Khan has proposed to keep a small contingent in Sahure while deploying the remainder of the fleet back to their regular patrols. For now, I see no reason to keep a full fighting force in Sahure. If the Dragans show interest in the system again, we can reassess the deployment of the fleet."

"I think that is wise," Tyr nodded as Tamerlane turned the display back towards him. Tyr looked over at the chronometer on the wall. "Anything else?"

"Actually there is," Tamerlane replied after a brief pause while he tapped on the console at his desk. Tamerlane looked up at Tyr before leaning back in his chair. "I have some questions. I need your honest assessment of the situation."

"You will have it," Tyr looked at Tamerlane expectantly. He expected at least a flexi to give him a brief overview of the subject.

"Your relationship with Beka and her children," Tamerlane took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "How would you characterize it?"

"You have full knowledge of my relationship with Beka," Tyr replied slowly. "My relationship with her children is in a constant state of flux. I know Kindred has never approved of Beka's relationship with me. I believe it stems from what he sees as the destruction of their core family. Over the years, he has made it known that he does not like his mother and I together. Kindred has made it more than clear that he would prefer his mother alone than with 'that Nietzschean'. Beka believes if Kindred and I spend time in one another's presence, he will alter his perception of me. However, it has not happened yet. He and I … tolerate … one another."

"And Terra?" Tamerlane leaned forward and tapped on the console when Ashan buzzed into the office.

"I believe Terra wants her mother to be happy. Terra has avoided being on the same planet when I visit Beka. Her avoidance of her mother when I am with Beka has caused Beka emotional distress to the point of threatening my time with Beka when she is away from Arktos," Tyr seemed to consider it. "I believe having spent time with her mother while being forced to remain on Arktos has given them time to talk. I believe Terra is coming to realize that her mother is happy with me. And perhaps I am not the enemy of their family."

"And your relationship with Beka? You see it as a more permanent one after the last two years?" Tamerlane pushed his chair back from the desk and walked over to look out the window behind his desk.

"Yes, I do," Tyr replied as he watched his son for a long moment. He had no idea why Tamerlane would want to discuss his relationship with Beka and her children. Rarely did they delve into Tyr's personal life except when it interfered with Empire business. "I see a future with Beka that I have never contemplated until recently. Her extended time on Arktos this visit may have opened up the possibility for her to see a future … here … with me … instead of the long distance one we share at the moment."

"Perhaps some good has come from her family's imbecilic attempt to steal from the Dragans," Tamerlane replied as he looked over his shoulder at his father. "Beka pleases you greatly, does she not?"

"She does Tamerlane. I am not certain I understand your current interest in our relationship," Tyr replied with a furrow to his brow.

"Katarina and Isabella had their twins a few nights ago," Tamerlane informed Tyr as he turned from the window.

"Already?" Tyr was surprised to hear he had four more grandchildren earlier than anticipated.

"I am told with twins early births are common," Tamerlane walked around his desk and leaned back against it before his father. "All four babies are doing well. Katarina and Isabella have recovered nicely. The other children are excited about their newest siblings. Katarina and Isabella are bonding with the babies and allowing the others so spend time with them as well. They will be accepting visitors in the next few days once things have settled back into a routine."

"I will await meeting my new grandchildren until their mothers are ready to receive visitors," Tyr nodded with a smile. "You are pleased?"

"I am very pleased with all of my children," Tamerlane replied with a smile. "You may tell Beka if you wish."

"If I tell Beka, I will be expected to have more details than they were born," Tyr reminded Tamerlane.

"Isabella had a boy and a girl as did Katarina," Tamerlane replied as he shifted his stance against the desk. "Isabella named our son Temujin and our daughter Temulen. Katarina named our son Alaris and our daughter Galla. Each weighed between 2500 and 3000 grams and were 45 to 48 cm in length."

"I believe that information should cover the questions she usually asks and I have no answers for her," Tyr nodded slowly.

"If that is all, Beka and I have dinner plans this evening," Tyr got to his feet when Tamerlane remained silent.

"Enjoy your evening," Tamerlane pushed himself up from the desk and started to move back to his chair.

"Good evening, son," Tyr turned to head toward the door.

"Father," Tamerlane's voice cause Tyr to stop when he reached the door. He turned and looked back at Tamerlane who was standing at the window instead of behind his desk.

"Yes?" Tyr asked when Tamerlane failed to continue.

"After two years together, it seems that Beka Valentine will continue to be a big part of your life," Tamerlane stated as he turned to look at his father. "Perhaps it is time, she became a bigger part of mine."

"Meaning?" Tyr asked as he studied Tamerlane for a long moment before taking a few steps back towards his son. He could tell Tamerlane was weighing his options at the moment.

"I would like Beka to get to know … my wives … better," Tamerlane began before pausing.

"I am certain she would be pleased to finally get to know them after all of these years," Tyr nodded as he started to go again. Beka had met Tamerlane's first two wives at formal functions over the last two years. However, she had only greeted them and engaged in a limited amount of polite small talk. Beka had never even seen Tamerlane most recent two wives.

"And my children," Tamerlane's voice seemed uncertain when the words broke through the air.

"Your children?" Tyr asked as he turned to look back at his son. He could see the uncertainty in Tamerlane's gaze.

"Yes," Tamerlane took a deep breath and let it out as he nodded his head.

"I am certain she would be pleased to meet them," Tyr allowed a small smile to cross his lips.

"I think it is time for Beka to meet … the entire family," Tamerlane replied as his gaze met Tyr's.


	25. Chapter 25

"So where are you taking her tonight?" Terra asked as she and Kindred emerged from their suite onto the courtyard.

"We are going to some social function she is required to attend because she is on the staff of the Anthropology and Archeology departments at Kodiak University," Kindred informed Terra as he tugged at the tight neckwear around his neck.

"Keep it up big brother and you might not want to leave when the Nietzschean Empire finally frees us," Terra replied as she and Kindred walked over to where Beka and Tyr were seated together by the fire pit.

"You're fine," Kindred put his hand up when Beka started to move out of Tyr's embrace. Kindred looked from Beka to Tyr. "I don't really like seeing you with my mom … but my mom likes you. I guess that means … sooner or later … I might … have to give you a chance. Just … keep it PG and we're all good."

Tyr looked over at Beka questioningly.

"Keep the making out to your private quarters and minor PDAs are okay," Terra explained quickly.

"PDAs?" Tyr looked at Terra for more information.

"Public displays of affection," Terra looked over at Kindred. "Putting your arm around her, hand holding, some chaste kisses would be fine. No snogging or shagging."

"Snogging?" Tyr's brow furrowed even further as he looked at Beka.

"Don't worry … we'll keep all that private," Beka looked up at Terra. "Just don't come busting into my suite unannounced or uninvited and you will be spared the horror. Where are you headed off to tonight?"

Beka and Tyr's gazed focused on Kindred.

"He has a date," Terra informed them before Kindred had a chance. "He's her escort to a work function."

"Sounds … different," Beka looked at Kindred.

"She is," Kindred smiled slowly. "I really like her. She's super smart. She's passionate about her work. She's …"

"He's in love," Terra teased as she nudged her brother.

"I am not in love," Kindred defended himself quickly. "I just really like her. She's different from other girls I've dated."

"You still picked her up in a bar," Terra joked lightly.

"She knows how to have fun too," Kindred looked over at Terra. "You can't say anything bad about her … because she's nice."

"From the little bit of time I have spent around her at lunch on the site, she is nice," Terra nodded as she looked over at Beka. "A lot better than most of the skanks he brings home. Although, you could try to get us out of dirt hauling duty and into some real archeology work."

"It is not up to her to get us out of the dirt. She is not our direct supervisor on site," Kindred began until he looked at Terra and could tell she was reminding him of how he suggested she get them better jobs on site. "She did suggest that we present our qualifications to the site supervisor. Apparently we were presented as temporary labor available while the site was being unearthed. Lex thinks we could get some actual dig time in if they knew we actually knew what we were doing."

"Maybe I should spend the night getting my resume in order," Terra nodded slightly.

"Maybe you could polish mine up a bit while you're at it," Kindred looked down when the comm unit he had buzzed.

"What's that?" Beka looked at the comm unit in Kindred's hand.

"My ride is here," Kindred held up the comm unit and smiled. "I could really get used to palace life. If I stay much longer, I may never leave."

"I should be going too," Terra gestured toward the door to the palace.

"Where are you headed off to tonight?" Beka was surprised that Terra was going anywhere. Normally, Terra spend her evenings around the palace or grounds.

"I have … a date … you might say," Terra smiled slightly at her mother's surprised expression.

"A date?" Beka couldn't help but ask.

"There is a guy at the site who has been asking me out for weeks," Terra shrugged. "He invited me to dinner and to go to the museum to see the displays from the site we are actually working on. I figured … what the hell … all I do is sit around here every night. I might as well spend some time meeting some people and getting to know the planet."

Terra looked between Beka and Tyr.

"Considering I will probably be visiting here … a lot … in the future," Terra walked over and leaned to kiss her mom on the cheek. "It is good to see you … happy."

"Have a good time," Beka caught Terra's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I will," Terra nodded before turning and heading to the door herself.

"I guess my kids think I will be spending more time around here in the future," Beka turned and looked at Tyr.

"Nothing would please me more," Tyr replied before leaning to kiss her lightly. His eyes moved over hers for a long moment. "Your children are not the only ones with … changes of heart."

"Really?" Beka raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Tamerlane informed me the other day that … he thinks … it is time to … meet the family," Tyr replied hesitantly.

"He wants me to meet the wives and children?" Beka pushed herself from Tyr arms and stared at him in surprise.

"Tamerlane believes … if you are to remain a part of my life … it is time for you to … become part of his as well," Tyr put a finger to her lips to stop her questions. "When it is time, he will arrange for you to meet everyone. Until then, just know … he is … making an effort."

"It is all I can ask," Beka replied as she leaned and pressed her lips to his.

"It is all I can ask," Beka murmured as she snuggled back into his embrace and gazed into the fire, envisioning a true life with him for the first time in two years.


	26. Chapter 26

"Sire?"

Tamerlane looked up when Ashan opened the door and stepped inside. He closed the door quickly behind him.

"Yes?" Tamerlane put down the flexi in his hand and looked up at the chronometer on the wall behind the conference table. It was 2315 in the evening and Tamerlane knew he had no other appointments.

"Sire, the younger Human female is in the reception area," Ashan gestured behind him. It was then that Tamerlane knew the reason for Ashan's nervousness. "She is requesting to see you. I informed her that you were taking no other appointments for the night. She insisted I ask if you would see her."

"Does this 'younger Human female' have a name? There are tens of thousands of Human females on Arktos and billions in the known universe," Tamerlane replied with a slight smile. He knew Ashan had little use for Humans. He also knew Ashan disliked 'upset to the schedule' or a loss of control over Tamerlane's schedule. Not using a Human's name was his way of downplaying their existence and importance. It was something that reared its head from time to time but never seemed a problem when Commonwealth Humans of high regard visited Arktos.

"Terra Hawkins, sire," Ashan replied quickly.

"Show her in," Tamerlane replied after a short moment on consideration.

"Show her in? Sire? It is late and you have …" Ashan began to protest.

"Show her in, Ashan," Tamerlane replied with a little more sternness in his tone. After all of these years of manning both Tyr's door and Tamerlane's, Tamerlane usually allowed Ashan more freedom to determine who he needed to see and who he did not. However, there were times when Tamerlane actually had to put a firm foot down and remind Ashan of who was actually in charge.

"Yes sire," Ashan moved back to the door and opened it.

"Terra Hawkins to see you, my lord," Ashan announced Terra as he would other visitors.

"Unscheduled," Ashan added just to make the point of Terra unorthodox approach to getting in to see Tamerlane. Tamerlane could see the displeasure in Ashan's expression when Terra came through the door.

"That will be all for the evening," Tamerlane informed Ashan.

"Sire?" Ashan paused when exiting the room.

"If you are done with the last of the correspondence, you may leave," Tamerlane gestured to the chronometer.

"Yes, sire," Ashan bowed slightly before leaving the room and closing the door firmly behind him.

"What can I do for you this evening?" Tamerlane asked as he turned back to the conference table and picked up a few flexis.

"You haven't been around much in the last week and a half," Terra replied as she walked over toward the conference table. She looked at all the flexis covering the surface before looking up at Tamerlane. He appeared to be reading the flexi in his hand.

"I have been extremely busy for the last week and a half," Tamerlane glanced over at her. She was wearing one of the halter style dresses. It appeared that she was actually wearing some light cosmetics and some scent. "Katarina and Isabella had their twins. I have been spending more time in the evening with them and my children. As a result, I am here later at night than I normally am."

"Guess that explains your father being late coming to my mother and the increased number of outings he has been taking her on," Terra nodded slowly as she looked him over. He was in leather pants and a vest like she was accustomed to seeing him in while in the office. His helix caught her attention as it always did when he looked at him. It was a stark reminder of his marital status. For a brief moment, Terra wondered if there was some way that a helix represented the number of wives a male had obtained or just the mere symbol of being Husband and Father was all that was necessary.

"My father has been taking on more evening meetings for me than he normally would," Tamerlane put a few flexis down and picked up some others. "He is also attending most events for me as well."

"Guess it's nice that you can count on your dad to have your back when you need him," Terra looked around the office before looking back at the table. "Looks like you are … really behind."

"Not as far as it would appear," Tamerlane gestured to the table. "This side is for upcoming meetings. Ashan will compile it into a tighter format in the morning. These are items my father covered in his meetings this evening. I do need to review them. This stack is all of the correspondence I need to read. Those are ready for filing or destruction."

"So there is a system to the madness," Terra noticed the to-be-read pile was rather large. "Are you actually going to read those all tonight?"

"Most likely," Tamerlane nodded as he glanced over at her again. He picked up the top flexi, turned it on and scanned it quickly. "A request for a meeting … Ashan's duty. This one is a request for our attendance at an event … Ashan."

Tamerlane took a moment to make his way through a number of flexis. He told Terra what each flexi was about and sorted the pile quickly.

"Ashan seems to do everything," Terra looked at most of the flexis that had been put into a pile for Ashan's attention.

"Ashan likes it to appear that he does everything," Tamerlane shook his head. "He has a staff of several dozen who do most of the work behind the scenes."

"Ahhh," Terra nodded as Tamerlane placed a few more flexis in his pile and a few more in Ashan's.

"See," Tamerlane gestured to the piles. His was now a quarter of what is had been.

"Must be nice to have a huge staff to take care of all of your work," Terra replied as she looked up at him. "I have Gertrude to take care of the office and Markus to take care of the ships, assignments and the pilots."

"If your business encompassed the space of the Nietzschean Empire, you would need a staff the size of mine," Tamerlane smirked slightly. "Although your business is … a good size … the palace transit vehicles are more numerous than your transport ships."

"No need to be an ass," Terra replied lightly.

"You've been out tonight," Tamerlane said in as nonchalant a tone as he could manage. He was aware that Terra had been requesting to leave the palace grounds as much as Kindred for the last week. Security had it approved through Ashan since Tamerlane was the one who had placed them on 'house arrest' in the palace. Ashan kept Tamerlane updated as to the whereabouts and activities of the 'Human interlopers'.

"Keeping an eye on me?" Terra asked in a lighter, teasing tone.

"Your requests to leave the palace grounds had to go through my approval just as Kindred's do," Tamerlane shook his head as he reached over and picked up her hand. His gaze moved to the marking on the back of her hand from a club in the city. Club Abizi was one of the higher end clubs in Aeolian. It was more exclusive and one rarely stepped right in off the street without knowing someone to get them in.

"There is this guy from the dig site," Terra replied as her eye remained fixed on Tamerlane's profile as he went back to sorting the flexis. "He's fun."

"Is there something I can do for you this evening?" Tamerlane gestured to the pile he had designated as his for review. He turned to look at Terra. He really had no desire to hear about her dates or the males who had caught her attention while on Arktos. "If not …"

"I … just … it's been a week and a half since I have seen you. I just thought …" Terra began, uncertain of how to broach the subject of their kiss and what it meant.

"Actually, I have been with my father several times when he has gone to visit your mother to explain why he has to alter their plans," Tamerlane replied as he picked up the flexis in the pile. "Usually it is because I need him to do things for me. When I have accompanied him, you and your brother have been out. From what your mother says, Kindred has a potential mate in the city. You are dating several males from the archeological site."

"Kindred is very interested in that girl from the site. They have been going out nearly every evening. I believe he should be thankful that you have not required he return to the palace every evening since he has been … staying out all night," Terra replied as she glanced up at Tamerlane before looking around the room. She wondered for a brief moment if he was bothered by her mother telling him that Terra was dating.

"Your brother requested permission to remain with his female for the night," Tamerlane shrugged. "So long as he is willing to take responsibility for any offspring he creates, I have no issues with him remaining with his female."

"I doubt Kindred plans of fathering any offspring any time soon," Terra rolled her eyes ever so slightly. It was always about offspring with Nietzschean males. Even those she knew on Commonwealth worlds.

"I would hope he would not," Tamerlane replied as he picked up the flexis and started back to his desk.

"Why? What's wrong with my brother?" Terra asked as she followed Tamerlane over to his desk.

"Given his current legal situation, he has not been working on the research project, therefore he is no longer being paid since his leave pay has been exhausted. He will most likely incur significant fines as a result of his illegal activities," Tamerlane shook his head. "He is currently homeless unless he is claiming the palace as his home. He failed to pay the … rent … on his apartment on Elysium and no longer has a home there."

"Shite," Terra exclaimed when it suddenly dawned on her how long she had been away between their trip to Sahure and her detainment on Arktos. "I probably got evicted too. I prepaid for two months. It's been longer than that."

"Then I guess you are homeless as well," Tamerlane replied as he glanced over at her.

"I hope they didn't sell or donate all my stuff," Terra ran her hand through her hair. "Hopefully Gertrude cleared out my apartment when I got the eviction notice."

"I have no idea," Tamerlane shook his head.

"How the hell do you know Kindred lost his place?" Terra's gaze narrowed on Tamerlane.

"He and I spoke of it about a week ago," Tamerlane replied as he shuffled the flexis on his desk.

"You and my brother are certainly becoming chummy," Terra replied in a flippant tone. "First you're helping him woo that chick. Now you are commiserating over his lack of a home."

"Your brother keeps showing up at the start of my run every morning at 0430," Tamerlane glanced over at Terra. "While stretching, he and I talk. Mostly about his legal issues and his future with the Caela project. Occasionally, he starts to talk about things I have no interest in knowing. However, I let him talk."

"Oh," Terra frowned slightly. She had no idea Kindred was voluntarily joining Tamerlane in the mornings. She wandered over and looked out the large window behind Tamerlane desk. The grounds right around the business side of the palace were well lit. Terra could see people entering and exiting the building even at the late hour.

"Is there anything else?" Tamerlane leaned back against his desk and looked over at Terra who was looking out the window.

"I … ummm …" Terra paused for a long moment. "I got a notice that nearly all of my legal issues have been resolved. My representative is now trying to reduce my incarcerations on several Nietzschean worlds to time served here already on Arktos. I am looking at about 19327 thrones in fines and fees from Commonwealth worlds. Not sure how I am going to pay those. The remaining charges on three other Nietzschean worlds were dropped. I guess I have you to thank for that."

"No," Tamerlane shook his head. "From what I am being told, many of the charges against you, your brother and your father would not be winnable if actually taken to full judicial proceedings. Therefore the judiciary on those planets are no longer pursuing the charges. Their only hope of a conviction was to arrest you, charge you and have you confess."

"Ahhh," Terra nodded as she glanced over at Tamerlane. "No wonder they are pushing to have my dad turned over to them for questioning."

"A number of the charges against your father are also no longer being pursued," Tamerlane informed her. "Holding him costs money. His representative has been instructed to tell any Nietzschean world with pending charges they must bring the case to Arktos in the next week or the charges must be dropped. I am truly tiring of this issue and want it fully resolved in Nietzschean space by the end of the week. Your father is no longer assisting with the Commonwealth cases against him. He claims he didn't do them. The Commonwealth worlds do. I have referred the issue to an oversight committee of Tarazed. They are willing to assist your father with Commonwealth concerns. There is nothing more I can do to assist him."

"What about the people he owes money?" Terra asked as she turned from the window. "If you let him go …"

"The people to whom your father owes money have made arrangements with your father for repayment," Tamerlane sighed deeply as he looked Terra over. "They have agreed to repayment of the initial loans with reasonable interest and no expectations of what future returns they may have expected. They have been made aware that if you or your brother are harmed in an effort to use you to leverage your father for repayment, their lives are forfeit. Therefore, you and your brother need not concern yourself with your father's nefarious contacts."

"Their lives are forfeit?" Terra's brow furrowed slightly.

"People like those your father deal with know one way of doing business … through intimidation, fear and violence," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "They were made aware if something unfortunate befalls you or your brother, they die."

"You would kill them?" Terra was surprised by his words.

"No," Tamerlane smirked slightly. "You said it yourself once … I would have someone else do it for me … plausible deniability."

"So what does that mean for dad?" Terra asked as she turned back to the window.

"Your father should be released next week unless one of the Nietzschean worlds brings an actual case against him," Tamerlane informed her. "In fact, I am told, the legal team assigned to your family believed everything can be wrapped up in the next two weeks. If all of your Commonwealth issues are resolved, you will be free to go. If not, you will be released to an envoy from Tarazed who will determine what actions will be taken within Commonwealth space."

"Sounds great," Terra nodded as she ran her hand over the back of her neck then rubbed her collarbone.

"If there is nothing further," Tamerlane prompted when she remained silent for a minute. "I have work to do before I retire tonight."

"That's all, I guess," Terra turned from the window and gave him a forced smile. She walked over to where he was leaning back against his desk. "I'll let you get back to work."

Terra leaned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. When she started to move away, he caught her hand before she could walk away. She looked from her hand up to his face.

"My father is in love with your mother. He has been for a long as I can remember. Now that they are together, I do not foresee a future in which she is not in my father's life," Tamerlane began slowly. He released her hand as he looked around the room for an instant. He drew his bottom lip between his teeth before running his tongue over his lips. "As a part of that … I have come to realize that means … you and your brother … being part of their lives … which in turn, in some uncertain way … makes you and your brother … a part of my life. Your brother and I will one day figure out how to coexist peacefully for the sake of their relationship. You and I …"

Tamerlane paused as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You and I … need to find a way to … communicate … more effectively," Tamerlane looked back at her. "without the … games … that you constantly play with me."

"Games I play?" Terra's voice went up ever so slightly as she looked at him with surprise evident in her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about …"

"It is 2315 at night. You just returned from a night in the city with a 'fun man'," Tamerlane replied as his eyes moved slowly over her face. "Why did you come here tonight, Terra?"

"I told you," Terra replied quickly.

"You stated that I had not been around for the last week and a half," Tamerlane replied. "That does not tell me why you are here."

"I hadn't seen you in a week and a half," Terra replied slowly. "So I came here to see why."

"Did you come to ask that question? Or did you come to see me?" Tamerlane tilted his head ever so slightly as he watched her expression.

"I came to see you to inquire as to why you had not been around for the last week and a half," Terra replied haltingly. "Does that answer your question?"

"Why did you come here tonight?" Tamerlane repeated again as his eyes moved slowly over her face.

"I told you," Terra snapped slightly as her annoyance with the question rose just a little. "Just forget it. I came by to see why you hadn't been around. I get it. You run a huge Empire, you have a huge family and your time is filled up with all of that. I get it. I'll let you get back to work and I won't bother you again."

"If I were too busy to speak with you, I would have had Ashan inform you I was unable to see you," Tamerlane replied as Terra crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Then thanks for spending your precious time talking to me," Terra replied sharply.

"I never said my time was precious. Nor have I said you have been a bother," Tamerlane replied firmly. "It is true that I have enormous responsibility when it comes to the Nietzschean Empire and it takes up a considerable amount of my time. It is also true that I have four wives and thirteen children with a fourteenth one on the way. My schedule is filled every minute of every hour of every day. However, enough of that time is set aside each and every day to take care of my duties to my family and my private life without affecting my ability to run the Empire. Those times are not set and the same every day. When I forsake my time with my children to attend to Empire business, it concerns me. However, my wives are more than aware that the Empire has to come first and foremost when I am allocating my time."

"So what are you saying? I should make an appointment if I want to see you?" Terra threw her hands up in the air. "That's kind of what I did."

Tamerlane studied her for a long moment before shaking his head slowly.

"If Isabella wants to spend time with me, she does not contact Ashan to make an appointment or show up here in the middle of the night," Tamerlane smiled ever so slightly. "She contacts me. We talk. I make arrangements in my schedule that suit both she and I. I designate that time in my schedule as personal time. Or if the time is already designated as such, I would probably make a note to myself that I agreed to meet with her at that time. As far as my children, whenever I have free time I make it a point to visit with them unless it interferes with their schedule."

"Your children have a schedule?" Terra's brow furrowed slightly.

"Yes. The older children have educational events throughout the day. Their mothers keep them on a tight schedule for meals and naps and other such things," Tamerlane shrugged slightly. "I am not kept up to date on everything that happens in their lives. However, I spend as much time as I can with them in the morning or in the evening."

"Now," Tamerlane gestured to the pile of flexis on his desk. "If there is nothing further, I have work to do."

"That you do. I'll leave you to it," Terra nodded as she gestured toward the door. "Good night Tamerlane."

"Good night Terra," Tamerlane replied as he watched her hurry across the office and slip out the door.


	27. Chapter 27

"Are you wearing that to dinner?"

Terra looked down at her dress when her brother made the comment.

"What's wrong with my dress?" Terra put her hands out as she looked over the front of her dress.

"I thought you might have … you know … tried to be a little less … cleavage-y," Kindred gestured to the cut of the halter style dress Terra was wearing. It was like every other dress she had with her except the pattern was in shades of purple tonight.

"Lex has seen me at the dig site and in the city," Terra shook her head. "She knows what I look like and how I dress. I hardly see what it matters what I am wearing. I'm not trying to impress her."

"Fine," Kindred looked around the courtyard. "Do you think everything looks okay?"

"Everything looks fine honey," Beka said as she walked over to her children. The lights in the courtyard had been dimmed. There were table linens on the table and candles in the center. The staff had brought out the nicer dishes and were planning a service meal for the night.

"I just …" Kindred looked around them again. "I really like this girl."

"Stop trying to impress her with all this," Terra gestured around her. "If she likes you, she needs to like you for who you are … not what Tamerlane has. In case you have forgotten … this in not your house. Hell, you don't even live on this freaking planet, in this system, this sector or even this galaxy most of the time."

"I haven't really told her about all of that," Kindred looked between Beka and Terra. "I told her I was staying with a friend who had a house in the country."

"This is hardly a house in the country," Terra's eyes widened when she realized Kindred hadn't warned Lex about where she was having dinner. "And is Tamerlane really your friend or is he your jailor?"

"Not tonight Ter," Kindred looked over at his sister with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please … not tonight."

"I'll be on my best behavior," Terra promised as she crossed her heart.

Kindred looked over when one of the guards appeared. A moment later a woman stepped warily out onto the courtyard.

"Lex!" Kindred exclaimed as he hurried over to the door to greet his guest. "You're early. If I had known you were here, I would have met you out front."

"The driver who picked me up dropped me off out front," Lex looked around the courtyard before looking up at Kindred. "You failed to tell me your friend's country house was Emperor Anasazi's palace"

"I … umm," Kindred looked back towards his mom and Terra. "I didn't think that really mattered."

"I am surprised you never mentioned living in the palace and being friends with the leader of the Nietzschean Empire," Lex replied as she allowed him to take her hand and guide her over to the two women standing near the candlelit table. "Most guys would probably brag about it to get a woman's attention."

"Hi!" Terra put up her hand and gave Lex a little wave.

"You never told me you lived in a palace either," Lex stepped forward and gave Terra a polite hug. "If you had, I might have worn something a little more upscale."

"There is nothing that formal about my family," Terra shook her head. "Just because we happen to be staying here … really means nothing … when it comes to our real lives. My usual home is a tiny studio apartment on the lowest sublevel of Elysium station. The washrooms here are large than my home there."

"My apartment is a little bigger than that in the city," Lex replied as she stepped back and took Kindred's hand again.

"Her place is really nice," Kindred remarked nervously. He looked over at Beka who was studying the woman beside him.

"Lex," Kindred gestured to Beka. "This is my mom … Beka Valentine."

"It is nice to meet you Ms Valentine," Lex stepped forward and put out her hand. "Kindred has told me so much about you."

"It is nice to meet you … Lex," Beka nodded as she took the woman's hand and shook it. Lex was a few inches taller than Beka and with the heels made her even taller. She had long dark wavy hair that she had pulled back and arranged into a more elaborate hairstyle. Her eyes were a warm shade of brown with hints of gold in them. Her skin was a warm shade of brown. She had a slim, lithe body from what Beka could tell. If her calves were any indication, she was in shape and athletic. Her arms were toned and not overly muscular either. The cut of the spaghetti strapped dress hugged her figure nicely without being trashy. "Kindred hasn't told me much about you. He did say you worked at the archeological site where he has been working."

"Yes," Lex nodded as she stepped back to Kindred's side and slipped her hand in his again. "I am actually the Senior Lead on the project and the coordinator of the project for Kodiak University."

"You work for Kodiak University then?" Beka asked as she gestured to the wait staff who brought them each a glass of wine or water. Beka took water. All the others took the wine. One of the staff gave Beka a small flexi with her glass.

"I do," Lex nodded before taking a sip of her wine. "I am an associate professor in the Anthropology division and the Archeology division. Currently, I am on leave from instructing courses to oversee the project."

"If you don't mind me asking … how old are you?" Beka put up her finger for a moment. "Not that I mean to pry but you look the same age as my son but …"

"I am twenty two Ms Valentine," Lex replied with a faint smile. "I benefitted a great deal from an early education. I finished foundation school earlier than most and was able to move into my higher learning career ahead of schedule. I have been fortunate to have … advantages … that others lack."

"I see," Beka nodded as she glanced over at Kindred. "Perhaps you can encourage Kindred to finish his degree work soon."

"I find the project Kindred is leading in Caela to be fascinating," Lex looked over at Kindred and smiled. "I cannot imagine being the Senior Researcher on a project the scope of that."

"I apologize for the delay in dinner," Beka gestured to the table. "We had another person joining us and he is held up at little this evening."

"Your father?" Lex looked over at Kindred. "I hoped to meet him tonight as well."

"My dad's not coming," Kindred shook his head without commenting too much on his dad. He really didn't want to reveal all of the Hawkins' family skeletons too soon. "He was not able to get away for the evening. Do we have to wait?"

"No," Beka shook her head as she gestured toward the table. Tyr's note said he was tied up in the office and would not make it to dinner. "Have you met Lex's parents?"

"Not yet," Kindred shook his head as he gave Beka a warning look.

"My mother and father are not together," Lex spoke up as she leaned against Kindred lightly to let him know it was okay. "I do not remember my mother. She abandoned me when I was a small child. I was raised by a very nurturing governess. My father … well my father … is always busy with work. It makes it hard to get him tied down to a dinner."

"Do you have any siblings?" Terra looked between Kindred and Lex.

"I … ummm …" Lex paused for a moment and took a drink of her wine. "My family is not … close … I guess you might say."

"But you do have siblings?" Terra pressed a little more for a clearer answer to a seemingly simple question.

"I have a brother," Lex replied after taking another small sip from her glass. "As I said … I am not … close … with my family."

"Sounds like we all have a little dysfunction in our families," Terra tried to joke lightly as she pointed to the table. "Let's eat. Dinner smells divine."


	28. Chapter 28

"Terra Hawkins to see you, sire," Ashan opened the door and allowed Terra to pass.

"Unscheduled," Ashan added before closing the door firmly behind Terra.

"That man really does not like me," Terra remarked as she made her way across the room to where Tamerlane was seated behind his desk.

"Ashan runs a tight, organized office," Tamerlane remarked without looking up at her. "You are the antithesis to all that."

"I did not come here to be insulted," Terra replied quickly.

"Why are you here?" Tamerlane asked the same question he asked her every time she had shown up at his door late in the evening recently.

"Tyr missed dinner because he was working late," Terra put up her hands as she looked at the room. The conference room table was a lot less cluttered this evening as it had the last time she had come by Tamerlane's office. "When he came to meet my mother a short time ago, he said he had just finished up for the night. I guessed that meant you might still be working. When I came by, the lights were on, Ashan was at his post, so I assumed you were probably still working. If you were too busy to see me, I am certain Ashan would have turned me away at his desk."

"What can I do for you this evening?" Tamerlane looked up from his console.

"Well, let's see," Terra paced over and looked out the window. The night was dark but the security lights outside still illuminated the palace grounds.

"Your dad is with my mom," Terra offered as she held up one finger.

"My brother is entertaining his date, Lex, in the common area of our suite," Terra held up a second finger.

"I don't want to be a third wheel on their date. Their cutesy canoodling makes me gag," Terra held up a third finger. "And I don't want to stay locked up in my room all night so they can have privacy."

"And it's raining outside so I can't lounge by the pool or fire pit, take a swim or go for a walk while Kindred is entertaining," Terra held up a fourth finger.

"What would you like me to do about all of that?" Tamerlane's brow furrowed slightly at her list. Several evening in the last week she had shown up to his office. Since it had been late and he had no appointments, he had granted her request for an audience with him. Each time, she chatted for a few moments about unimportant things until he reminded her he had work to do before he could retire for the evening. Every evening she seemed a little deflated before she would quickly kiss him on the cheek and leave.

"You're the Nietzschean emperor," Terra looked over at him with a faint smile. "What can you do about it?"

"Make cutesy canoodling illegal?" Tamerlane shrugged slightly after a moment of consideration. He really had no idea what she thought he could really do about her mother or her brother's behaviors with their mates. In Tamerlane's view, if Terra wanted the common area, that was between her and her brother.

"I was hoping more along the lines of commanding the weather to clear," Terra sighed dramatically. "I guess even the Nietzschean's messiah has his limitations."

"If I could control the weather," Tamerlane leaned back in his chair. "That would be true power."

"One I am sure you would abuse," Terra replied flippantly.

"One I would use to my utmost advantage," Tamerlane corrected her.

"To the detriment of your foes," Terra looked over her shoulder at him. Tamerlane just shrugged slightly without comment.

"Why are you here?" Tamerlane turned back to his desk and stacked together the flexis he had been reviewing.

"I was hoping you would let me hang out here for a little while," Terra turned from the window and pointed to the bookshelves. "Maybe peruse your collection?"

"I was just about to call it a night," Tamerlane shook his head as he pushed his chair back from his desk and got to his feet. "My office is not a refuge for those trying to escape their familial difficulties."

Tamerlane gestured toward the door. "Good night Terra."

"Good night," Terra sighed heavily before turning from the window and heading towards the door.


	29. Chapter 29

"Something on your mind?" Tyr lowered the flexi he had been reading and looked over at Tamerlane who was gazing out the window behind his desk.

"Terra Hawkins," Tamerlane replied firmly as he turned from the window after a long moment of silence.

Tyr slowly lowered the flexi he had started reading again to look up at his son.

"Terra Hawkins?" Tyr's brow furrowed deeply. The last time Tamerlane had concerns about the Hawkins family, it had ended in near disaster. The simple fact that Terra Hawkins had done anything to arouse Tamerlane's suspicion concerned Tyr deeply. "Has she done something?"

"No," Tamerlane shook his head as he walked over to the front of his desk and leaned back against it. "As far as security can ascertain, she had followed the requirements set forth in the agreement. She had not accessed any consoles or computer access points in the palace. She has fulfilled her work detail every day. She has not tried to access the information network there. She has requested and been granted permission for any of her outings away from the palace. Her tracking monitor has been able to follow her movements while on palace ground and in Aeolian."

"Then I am uncertain as to why she is an issue?" Tyr leaned forward and placed the flexi on the desk.

"She has come by the office several times late in the evening," Tamerlane frowned slightly as he looked around the room. After telling her about the way one of his wives would make contact with him to arrange to spend time with him on a personal level, he believed he had let her know that he kept his private personal life and business life as separate as possible. Tamerlane believed if Terra wanted to see him, he had given her a guide as to how to go about it. Since she was coming to the office, he believed she wanted to talk to him in his office for a reason. Every time Terra had come by his office, he had requested security scan his office for surveillance devices or other things Terra might have left behind. So far, the office had been clean. "The office has been swept after each of her visits and nothing has been found."

"Why has she been coming here?" Tyr asked as he tried to think of any reason for Terra to come to Tamerlane's office.

"To talk," Tamerlane replied with a shrug. "We chat about mundane things for a few moment, I remind her I am working, then she leaves. She has never really wanted anything is particular."

"Without more concrete evidence, I am uncertain what you can do," Tyr leaned forward and picked up his flexi again.

"My concern is … how do I … invite … Beka and her family … into my life," Tamerlane paused as he looked around the room. He was edging uncomfortably close to admitting to his father that he wanted to spend time with Terra Hawkins. However, given their past, it was a difficult thing to admit even to himself.

"After your experiences with them in the past," Tyr voiced the hesitations Tamerlane had about Beka's family.

"Exactly," Tamerlane pointed at his father.

"There is no answer to that problem Tamerlane," Tyr shook his head slowly. "It is all about knowing those you are dealing with, observing their actions and ultimately deciding for yourself whether you will endeavor to trust in them."

"However, when you renovated the palace to create Beka's new residence, you created space for her children," Tyr reminded Tamerlane. "You must have given serious consideration to that before you moved forward with the construction."

"When I made plans for Beka's wing in the residential section of the palace, I did so as a way to make her feel more comfortable with the idea of life on Arktos," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. "I never planned on her children ever actually using their suite."

"Ahhhh," Tyr nodded slowly when he realized what his son had done. "So you believed Beka might visit or spend longer periods of time on Arktos. You have wanted her to come here to live and work on your behalf. Her children's suite was an … incentive … you never really planned on it being used."

"Exactly," Tamerlane replied.

"I am not certain what to tell you Tamerlane," Tyr frowned slightly. "If you need to trust them before you can allow them into your life, then it may never happen. Although I would ask you this … you want to know how you are ever going to allow them into your life … I would ask how have you ever decided to allow anyone into your life."

Tamerlane just shook his head as he pushed himself away from his desk and walked around to the other side. He really had no idea how to answer the question. The people who were close to him in his personal and private life just were there. They had a vested interest in his well being so he did not concern himself with them betraying him because their lives were what they were because of their relationship with him. If anyone in his life had ever betrayed him the way the Hawkins had, he would have dismissed them immediately and sent them as far from Arktos as he could, if he decided to let them live. With Beka's children, he did not have an option of killing them. He could banish them from the Nietzschean Empire and his life forever while still maintaining some sort of relationship with Beka Valentine. After what her children had done, he really believed she would understand his reluctance to ever have them around again. But Beka always seemed to look for the good in her children and probably thought they could change.

Then there was Terra Hawkins herself. Although she had betrayed him, there was something about her that brought her to mind from time to time over the last two years. Tamerlane found it annoying that in the quiet times of his life, his mind would drift to her. When Beka visited, he often thought about asking about her daughter but rarely did because Beka was bitter over Tamerlane ruining Terra's professional and educational career. Over the last two years, he had kept up to date of what she was doing. He had stepped in when necessary to keep her out of a Nietzschean prison. He had no idea why he kept doing it, but he did.

When she had arrived on Arktos this time, it disturbed him greatly that he still found himself drawn to her. He found it annoying that he was still attracted to her. It infuriated him that she would drift into his mind throughout the day. It troubled him that every time he was around her, all he could think about was her voice, her laugh, her touch. He found it maddening that he just wanted to forget the past and live in the present … a present which included her.

"I need you to go to Prehenus Prime day after tomorrow," Tamerlane said as he sat down behind his desk and tossed a flexi across the desk to Tyr. "Chancellor Mingus is hosting a series of meetings with the leaders of several nearby systems. I had planned to attend; however, I am not able to get away at this time. I sent my regrets to Chancellor Mingus and informed him you would be attending in my place."

"Three days?" Tyr looked up at Tamerlane after skimming the key points of the itinerary.

"There is a great deal to do on Prehenus Prime," Tamerlane gestured to the flexi. "I thought you could take Beka with you. She could spend some time on another world in the Nietzschean Empire, get a feel for some of your off-Arktos duties, should she ever come here to live, maybe get to know some of the other partners of some of the leaders of those worlds."

"Listen for any gossip floating around," Tyr nodded slowly. Tamerlane always found that the significant others of world leaders often let things slip when in social situations. "Having Beka spend time with their partners might be rewarding."

"I think she will find it an eye-opening experience," Tamerlane nodded before picking up the next flexi in the pile.


	30. Chapter 30

"If you are looking for your father," Terra looked around when she heard Tamerlane walked up behind her. She was standing by the fire to ward off the chill as the night grew later and a storm moved into the area.

"He and your mother left for Prehenus Prime earlier this afternoon," Tamerlane replied as he sat down on the arm of the bench behind her. "My father is attending an official function there in my place. He and your mother will be there for the next three days while my father attends several meetings with leaders from nearby systems."

"You know more than I do about their trip," Terra replied without looking back at him. "All my mother would say was that she and Tyr were taking a trip and she would be gone a few days. Your father invited me to go along but I declined."

"My father invited you to go to Prehenus Prime?" Tamerlane was surprised to hear this bit of information.

"He thought I could keep my mother company while he was occupied," Terra looked over her shoulder at him and smirked. "Guess your dad didn't ask permission to take me along, huh?"

"My father never mentioned the possibility of you accompanying them," Tamerlane replied as Terra turned back to the fire. "Why did you choose to remain here?"

"I am expecting a package from Gertrude," Terra shrugged slightly. "There are some documents that need to be signed for the business. Since I am stuck here and Dad is on house arrest, Gertrude is sending them to my mother so she can give them to me."

"Has your mother been using her … special status … to have your documents sent here while you have been on Arktos," Tamerlane responded suspiciously.

Terra sighed deeply when she realized she had ratted her mom out without even realizing it.

"Yeah," Terra turned to look at Tamerlane. "They are only business documents that I need. Mom just said it was easier for Gertrude to send them to her. Don't blame mom for helping me out."

"I would hope that you would not do anything that would endanger your mother's privileges here on Arktos," Tamerlane shook his head slightly as he offered her the package in his hands. Ashan had brought it to his attention that Beka Valentine had been received a number of packages in recent weeks. Most of her work came from Tarazed where her office was located. Recently, she had received a number of packages from Elysium. It had made Ashan suspicious as to their content. "If I find out you have been using your mother's special status for courier packages for nefarious reasons, her deliveries will have to received more scrutiny."

"I will let you watch me open the seal and look at the documents if you want," Terra frowned slightly as she looked down at the sealed package. She really hoped Tamerlane would not fault her mother for helping her.

"Is your brother here?" Tamerlane looked around the empty courtyard.

"Nope," Terra shook her head as she turned back to the fore. "He and Lex are in the city. Pretty sure he is staying the night since he took an overnight bag. We don't have work at the site tomorrow due to the forecast of heavy rain. Since all we do is shovel and move dirt, there isn't anything else for us to do at the moment."

"Did you find what you needed in the palace library?" Tamerlane asked when the silence extended between them.

"Yeah, I guess," Terra nodded as she ran her hands over her arms when a cool breeze blew through the courtyard. The flames flickered in the fire pit. Terra hoped the rain held off for a while longer. But she knew at some point, she would be forced inside when the forecasted storm reached the palace.

"What were you researching?" Tamerlane asked when she failed to continue. Late last evening, Ashan had brought Tamerlane a request that Terra be granted access to the palace library. Tamerlane approved of her having limited access to the library in the palace that was used for both personal interests and business interests. Terra was allowed access to the library systems only. She was not allowed access to any computer terminals with access to the palace network. A guard had been stationed with her during the duration of her visit to the library to ensure she complied with the limitations.

"I'm sure you know," Terra replied in a slightly terse tone. "I am sure every keystroke I made was recorded and analyzed by your security staff. I am certain every file I accessed is recorded. Everything I touched has been investigated."

"You were granted limited access to the library and its resources," Tamerlane started to defend his actions.

"I get it," Terra looked over her shoulder at him. "You don't trust me. There was a guard within ten feet of me the entire time I was there to report back to you on my every move. It just sucks to be watched like some kind of criminal when I haven't done anything."

"You haven't done anything?" Tamerlane scoffed before he could stop himself.

"Not this trip," Terra turned and looked at him.

"You are here because of your criminal activity on Sahure," Tamerlane could not believe what he was hearing. "Just because you have not been able to engage in any criminal activity while in the palace this time, does not mean your past transgression have been forgotten."

"It was two years ago. I made a huge mistake," Terra walked over to where he was sitting. "I regret what happened two years ago. You have no idea …"

"No idea of what?" Tamerlane asked when she stopped speaking.

"Caela was important to my brother … his future," Terra threw her hands up in the air. "What was I supposed to do? He had this huge research project lined up. He had funding in place. He was focused on his studies and excited to research Caela. It was the first time I can remember my brother really being excited about something since the time when I was 16 that he begged me to go with him on the immersion trip to Caela."

"When the university put a stay on his project because of Nietzschean activity in the area, he was devastated," Terra's gaze drifted to the foliage behind Tamerlane's head. "He tried and tried to get the green light again. Mom said she would try to talk to you when she made her next trip to Arktos but it was going to be a couple of months before she did. She didn't think you would be reasonable through courier messages. She wanted to talk to you in person."

"Dad hatched this plan to help Kindred," Terra walked back over closer to the fire when the breeze chilled her bare skin. "Or so I thought."

"I didn't know you. All I knew were there were Nietzscheans scoping out Caela and it is never good when Nietzscheans are scoping out a primitive planet," Terra rubbed her arms against the cool breeze. "The plan was simple. We get on Arktos. We get into the palace. We break into the vault and steal some stuff that your people found valuable. We position defenses around Caela to defend it. And on the ships, we put your valuables so you won't fire on the ships for fear of destroying the relics."

"Have you any idea how many maybes and ifs are present in your plan from the beginning?" Tamerlane replied as he looked Terra over. She was wearing one of the halter style dress that bared her back. Tamerlane's eyes moved over the body art she had added since the last time he had seen her. There was something about the design that drew his attention every time he saw it. However, he was uncertain what it was about the design that intrigued him. "It is utterly ridiculous to think that such a plan would have been successful."

"I have never been a big part of Dad and Kindred's schemes before. To be honest, I was surprised and happy they asked me to help out," Terra shrugged slightly. "I was just supposed to hack into the security system and figure out where the vault was located and how to get in."

"Anyway, once I figured out the vault was not in the business area of the palace like my father said it would be, I figured the only way to get into the residential side was you," Terra smiled ever so slightly. "I … flirted a little … to see if I could get into the residential side. I did … it worked … but the residential side didn't do me a damn bit of good because I couldn't access shite from the pool area."

"I could tell you … found me interesting. It is a well known fact that Nietzschean males, even those with wives, are known to enjoy the company of kludges," Terra glanced over her shoulder and dared him to deny it. "You are attractive and the idea of you was not repulsive. So I thought … maybe I could use … my feminine wiles … to get into your residence."

"I regret what I did. I tried to tell Kindred that we didn't need to steal from you. I thought after you and I talked that maybe … just maybe … mom could get through to you," Terra turned toward him again. "I regret what happened. I didn't want to steal from you once I knew you. But Kindred said it was the only way to keep the Nietzscheans away from Caela … for the good of the Jahaduit and Maquila and her daughters."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tamerlane asked as his eyes followed Terra as she moved closer to him.

Terra took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She chewed the corner of her lower lip as she rubbed her collarbone absentmindedly. "I regret my part in their plan. I regret taking the equipment from the Hohne Institute. I regret destroying my relationship with the Institute, the Perseid staff there and the students I would have been working with. I regret that I nearly destroyed my relationship with Harper. He was integral in getting me set up with the Institute in the first place and I betrayed his faith and trust in me and damaged his relationship with the Perseids. I regret … using you … in my father and brother's greedy get rich scheme. I regret what happened … the way it happened. I made some very bad decisions and put my trust into those I should be able to trust …"

"That is a great deal of regret," Tamerlane finally broke the silence that enveloped them.

"My biggest regret of all," Terra continued as she slipped into the V created by his thighs and moved closer to him. Her fingertips lightly caressed his jaw as she gazed into his eyes. "Is what I did to you."

Terra pressed a light kiss against his lips before turning and hurrying from the courtyard to the privacy of her suite.


	31. Chapter 31

"It's been fun," Lex smiled at Terra as she got up from the chaise when Kindred returned to the courtyard with his bag.

"It has," Terra nodded as she picked up the cards from the table they had been using while playing a game. Terra looked over at her brother when he slipped his arm around Lex's shoulders and nodded toward the door.

"We should be going," Kindred looked down at Terra. "I'm going to stay in the city. I'll see you at the site day after tomorrow."

"Enjoy it," Terra got up and kissed Kindred on the cheek.

"I will," Kindred hugged Lex to him a little tighter as they turned to leave.

"Good evening."

Tamerlane's voice floated on the air causing Terra to look in the direction of the door.

"Hey Tamerlane," Kindred acknowledged as Tamerlane walked toward them.

Terra noticed instantly the way Lex stopped moving and seem to stiffen when Tamerlane walked toward them.

"Good evening Kindred," Tamerlane stopped before the couple. His eyes ran over Kindred before moving over to the female by his side.

"You might want to introduce your guest," Terra offered as she sat down on the chaise to watch what happened.

"Tamerlane," Kindred gestured to Tamerlane. "This is Lex."

"My lord," Lex moved a step away from Kindred, then curtsied as she bowed her head ever so slightly toward Tamerlane.

Tamerlane gave the slightly nod of his head as Lex straightened and moved back to Kindred's side. Her hand slipped into Kindred's.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kindred shook his head as he looked from Lex to Tamerlane. "You really expect people to do that when they meet you?"

"How else should one greet our Emperor?" Lex asked as she looked up at Kindred.

"Your Emperor?" Kindred looked back down at Lex. "Seriously?"

"You seem to forget that Tamerlane is actually the Emperor of the Nietzschean Empire, the Nietzschean's Messiah, The Prophet Child, Uniter of the Nietzschean Prides," Terra spoke up from her place of the chaise.

"Oh, yeah," Kindred nodded as he looked over his shoulder at Terra. "I forget. I just want to say thanks for getting Lex clearance to visit the palace."

"You are welcome," Tamerlane looked from Kindred back to Lex again. "I hope you did not find the process too intrusive."

"Just a million stupid questions and a background check," Kindred shook his head as he held up Lex's hand. "You would think you would be a little nicer to the guest. And not make them wear a security monitor."

"You were asking permission for her to visit the residential portion of the palace. Additional safeguards had to be in place," Tamerlane looked to Lex. "I am certain you understand the need for security protocol to be observed."

"Yes, my lord," Lex bowed her head again.

"Lex and I are headed out," Kindred glanced back at Terra again. He found it odd that Tamerlane was coming to their residence when his father was not even on the planet at the time. Kindred had to wonder if Tamerlane was curious about his date. His eyes moved back to Tamerlane. "Did you need anything?"

"I needed to speak to Terra," Tamerlane nodded in Terra's direction.

"Why?" Kindred hesitated to leave without knowing why Tamerlane needed to speak with Terra.

"If we don't leave, we will miss our reservations," Lex whispered softly to Kindred.

"You okay sis?" Kindred looked back over at Terra.

"I'm fine," Terra waved them away. "Go, have fun. I'll see you at work."

"Okay," Kindred looked Tamerlane over one more time.

"It was an honor to meet you, my lord," Lex curtsied and bowed again before she and Kindred moved around Tamerlane and headed toward the door.

"You needed to speak with me?" Terra asked when Tamerlane's gaze remained on the couple exiting the courtyard.

"Yes," Tamerlane nodded as he walked over to where she was seated on one of the chaises. He looked her over quickly. She was wearing a swimsuit under one of her lacy coverups.

"Thank you for allowing Lex to visit. I can only imagine the security nightmare involved in getting her access to the palace - especially the residential wings," Terra spoke before he could speak. "We had a lot of fun. Lex is an excellent swimmer and almost beat Kindred in a race."

"According to her file, she had already undergone a number of background checks related to her position at the Kodiak Institute and for her leadership over the archeological dig," Tamerlane replied as he sat down on the chaise next to Terra. "Deepening the back ground check for a visitor pass was not much more involved. Her agreement to wear the wrist monitor made it much simpler for security to grant her visitation privileges."

"I am guessing you doubled security in the residential wing when she visits," Terra shuffled the cards in her hand as she glanced over at him.

"Tripled actually," Tamerlane replied with a slight smile. "She was only granted access to this wing of the residential area. If she had ventured outside of this courtyard of these two suites, she would have been apprehended by security."

"Ahhh," Terra nodded slowly as she leaned to put the cards back on the table. She took a sip of the wine they had been drinking. "What did you need to speak with me about?"

"I received a communication from my father," Tamerlane pulled a flexi out and handed it to Terra. "He and your mother are taking a quick side trip on their way back to Arktos. They will be back the day after tomorrow."

"Serenity?" Terra looked up from the flexi and over to Tamerlane. "Isn't that the … romantic drift … in the Valurie system?"

"I have never been there so I have no idea," Tamerlane shook his head slightly. The system and drift were in Commonwealth recognized space. "My father has been spending a great deal of time assisting me recently while I spend time with my family. He wanted to take a few days and … focus on your mother … uninterrupted … by Empire business."

"Ahhhhhh," Terra smiled slowly. "So Nietzscheans can be romantic after all."

"A Nietzschean male will strive to be whatever it is his female wishes him to be," Tamerlane replied without thinking.

"Really?" Terra waited for him to look over at her. "What do your wives want you to be?"

"I am what they want me to be," Tamerlane replied slowly after a moment of thought. "What all Nietzschean females want their males to be … a good Husband and Father."

"Pretty sure Alpha of all Alphas gets them all hot and bothered too," Terra replied flippantly as she read the message from her mom to her and Kindred.

"I would be a fool to believe that my title does not … impress them … greatly," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he looked around the courtyard.

"I am sure they are impressed by more than just your title," Terra replied absentmindedly as she read the flexi.

"Such as?" Tamerlane's question made Terra replay what she had just said in her mind. She looked over at him for a long second before smiling.

"They get to live in a palace in the country," Terra replied. "What little girl doesn't dream of marrying a prince and living in a palace?"

"You grew up with this dream?" Tamerlane took the flexi when she handed it back to him.

Terra considered it for a long minute.

"When I was younger, my mom and dad would read me stories. Stories about simple girls meeting a prince, being swept off her feet by him before becoming a princess and moving into the big castle," Terra sighed deeply. "They were wonderful stories for a child. As I grew, my dad let on that there were no real knights in shining armor who would ride in on a white horse to save me from from a wicked witch. My mom said I should never rely on any man for my safety and happiness. I should make my own 'happily ever after'. Kindred would say a real dragon would burn the palace and eat the horse and everyone else inside. Did your dad ever tell you any stories?"

"The stories my father told me were always historical or motivational in nature," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. "About my people, our successes and failures of the generations and the role I played on shaping a magnificent future."

"I am certain there are any number of fascinating stories that can be told from that," Terra replied as she glanced over at him.

"I don't really remember it being enjoyable," Tamerlane shook his head. "The stories usually ended with a question and answer period to find out what I had learned."

"What about … what was her name … the lady who raised you?" Terra drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried to remember the lady's name.

"Olma," Tamerlane supplied when Terra did not come up with the name. "She would tell me stories of great Nietzschean warriors and their feats."

"I guess those could be interesting," Terra replied in an offhanded manner.

"I believe I shared with you that my upbringing was … strict and focused … on all this," Tamerlane gestured to the palace around them.

"I believe you did," Terra nodded slowly as her eyes searched his for a long moment. "We were sitting on a chaise on the patio outside your residence. I told you the story of my birth and my upbringing. You commented that nothing amusing really happened in your life. Then you shared with me that you had a passion for Human opera."

"You asked me about my tattoos," Terra's voice grew a little lower as she leaned toward him. Her eyes remained on his the entire time. "I told you that you and I did not know one another well enough yet."

"If I remember correctly, I, then, suggested it was getting late and we should call it an evening," Tamerlane picked up when she paused. His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips as she learned toward him.

"Then, if memory serves," Terra brushed her lips lightly against his. Tamerlane kissed her lightly on the lips.

"We engaged in sex," Tamerlane finished as he got to his feet. "Then you betrayed me."


	32. Chapter 32

Terra sighed deeply as she lay looking up at the stars overhead. It was later in the evening. She had come back from the dig site, showered and then had dinner with her mother and Kindred. Both of them were sharing about their time the last few days.

Tyr had taken Beka to a resort orbital called Serenity for a couple's retreat. Beka did not share any detail but Terra could tell by the way her mother was telling the story, she and Tyr had spent a couple of private, romantic days and nights together, being pampered. Terra assumed their time together had been full of romantic interludes as well. Her mother was practically beaming which was usual for her mother. Since their return, Tyr had been with Beka every evening when Terra left the palace. Whenever Terra had returned home from her evenings in the city, she found Tyr with her mother in the courtyard. It seemed Tamerlane's life was more focused on business and Tyr once more had the evenings free to spend with her mother. Terra could tell her mother was really in love with Tyr Anasazi. And happier than her mother had ever appeared in Terra's adult life.

Kindred and Lex had spent their time in the city. Lex had shown Kindred around the city and they had gone on a couple of excursions to other populated areas of Arktos. Terra didn't think Kindred was ever going to shut up about how great Arktos was and how great Lex was. Terra had never seen her brother so wrapped up in a woman. He was practically beaming as well as he talked about his 'girlfriend'. Terra assumed that meant that Kindred was serious about Lex and she was serious about him.

Terra was happy for her mother and her brother. But at the same time, she was annoyed with their happiness.

The night Tamerlane had come to tell her that her mother was going to Serenity, they had talked. Terra had kissed him again. The kiss had been really nice at first. However, when she tried to deepen the kiss, Tamerlane had pulled away and reminded her she had betrayed him the night they were describing.

After dinner, Kindred had gotten dressed and headed out to meet Lex. He told Terra to not wait up. His overnight bag told Terra all she needed to know. She had made a comment about why didn't he just move in with Lex. Kindred had ignored the jab, kissed her on the head, said good night to Beka and disappeared into the palace.

Beka had excused herself to her suite. She and Tyr were leaving that evening once again. Tamerlane needed Tyr to handle some off world meetings in a nearby system. Beka and Tyr were leaving that night so they could arrive and stay the night. Tyr's meetings began early the next morning and he wanted to be on site beforehand.

"What's wrong honey?" Beka's voice intruded into Terra's musings.

"Nothing," Terra looked up at her mother.

"I have known you your entire life, Terra," Beka shook her head slowly. "Something is wrong. It might make you feel better to talk about it."

"It's just … being here," Terra gestured around her. Since Tamerlane's reminder that she betrayed him, she had not seen him. When she tried to go by the office last at night, Ashan would not let her in. He had been forceful in his rejection and threatened her with security if she did not leave. After a few nights of rejection, Terra remembered how Tamerlane had told her he communicated with his wives. So Terra had sent Tamerlane a private communication that she would like to speak with him. She had informed him she would be available, in her suite, any evening at 2300, which she thought was his normal time for leaving his office. Since then, she had made certain to be back from the city around 2300. She had yet to hear from him and he had yet to make an appearance.

"I know you are eager to leave," Beka smiled as she perched herself on the chaise next to the one Terra was laying on, fully reclined, looking up at the stars. "Tyr was telling me it appears that you and Kindred should be free to leave in the next few days. Everything is cleared up in Nietzschean space. Your representative is conferring with a Commonwealth official to allow your time here … doing hard labor … to offset your incarceration times on three Commonwealth member worlds. Apparently, the Commonwealth representative was astonished to hear that you and Kindred were sentenced to hard labor on Arktos. Tyr thinks it should offset your penalties there."

"What about the 19000 thrones I owe?" Terra raised her eyebrows questioningly. "And the 25000 Kindred owes?"

"Tyr and I have discussed it," Beka frowned slightly. "Although I am more than willing to give you and Kindred the money … Tyr believes it would be best for you and Kindred to handle your finances alone."

"Where am I going to get that kind of money?" Terra closed her eyes and groaned.

"I contacted several reputable lenders on Tarazed. You can borrow the money at a reasonable rate with a set repayment schedule based on your normal income from the company," Beka replied slowly.

"I guess I don't really have much of a choice," Terra sat up and looked over at her mother. "Is that what Kindred's doing?"

"Your brother … well your brother has decided to go another route," Beka replied hesitantly.

"What do you mean … another route?" Terra swung her legs off the chaise and sat up facing her mother.

"Kindred has tendered his resignation as the Senior Researcher on the Caela project," Beka began. She wondered if she should let Kindred be the one to tell his sister his plans.

"He what?" Terra's eyes opened widely.

"The Nietzschean Empire is still going to monitor and protect Caela," Beka smiled slightly. "But let's face it, the evolution of an entire planet takes time and generations of researchers. Instead of a larger project, Kindred has proposed something smaller, in conjunction with the Kodiak Institute's student body. There will be a small team of professionals on site but the majority of the work will be done by interns from the Institute. If it is successful, Kindred put a proposal forward that Tamerlane invite Commonwealth student to apply for internships … for a price … paid by their respective institutes of learning."

"So what is Kindred going to do?" Terra's brow furrowed deeply.

"Kindred is going to remain on Arktos," Beka put up her hand when Terra started to speak. "He had applied for and received a paid position on the archeology team."

"What?" Terra couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Kindred will sign an agreement that the majority of his pay be directly funneled into an account set up to pay his fines and fees," Beka studied her daughter for a moment. She could tell Terra was displeased to hear of the arrangements. "Your brother plans on working here for now and applying for admittance to Kodiak University at the beginning of the next term."

"Kindred is staying here because of Lex," Terra shook her head slowly. "Is he mooching off Tamerlane?"

"Kindred will continue to live at the palace," Beka gestured to their suite. "He and Tamerlane have yet to discuss the details. However, Tamerlane made it clear that at the first indication that Kindred is taking advantage of it, Kindred will have to leave."

"Guess that means no more 5000 throne bottles of booze," Terra remarked sarcastically.

"Are you ready to depart?" Tyr's voice floated through the air as he breezed out into the courtyard.

"My bag is just inside the door," Beka pointed to her suite. Terra watched as Tyr headed toward Beka's suite. "What else is bothering you, Terra?"

"Nothing," Terra sighed as she gazed at her mother. "It just seems … everything is working out for you and Kindred these days. I … I guess … I'm just … lonely … here."

"What about that guys you were dating from the city?" Beka raised her eyebrows. "It's not that late … maybe you could go to the city … meet one of them."

"I'm just not in the mood," Terra shook her head as she got to her feet. "I think I am going to get my swimsuit, take a swim, then spend the rest of the evening by the fire, wallowing in my own self-pity."

"Terra," Beka caught her daughter's hand as she got to her feet.

"I have no one to blame for my predicament but myself," Terra turned back to her mother. "My dumb decisions … from two years ago until today … got me into this mess. I just … I am ready to put it all behind me … and move on … to something new … something I want … just like everyone else seems to be doing."

"Ready?" Tyr asked as he came over to them with Beka's travel bag in hand.

Beka looked at her daughter for a long moment before nodding her head.

"We will be back late tomorrow night or the next morning," Beka gave Terra a hug. "We can talk more then. See if there is some other avenue for you."

"Thanks mom," Terra hugged her mom tighter. When Terra released her mother, Beka moved over to Tyr, slipped her hand in his and headed toward the door.


	33. Chapter 33

Terra sniffled as she brushed the tears from her face. She sniffled again as the credits began to roll. She wiped her face with her hand once more before leaning forward to pick up her beer and take another drink.

"Pathetic," she said to herself before taking another drink. She looked around the empty common area of the suite. Beka was off planet with Tyr and wouldn't return until the morning. Kindred was in the city with Lex. And here she sat alone, drinking beer, eating snacks and watching old movies.

It had been a sappy old movie about a doomed spaceship, young lovers and the sacrificial death of the young man to save the woman he loved. No matter how many times Terra watched the old flick, it made her cry in the end when he pressed the button to release the final escape pod, sending his true love to safety while the ship exploded behind him, in slow motion, signaling his certain demise.

She searched through the other titles before selecting another sappy flick. She just started the movie when the door access to their suite chimed.

Terra took another swallow of her beer before padding over to see who it was. She assumed it would probably be the house staff or a guard since they were the only ones who ever came to their door. Especially at 2300.

"Yes?" Terra asked as she opened the door. She was surprised to see Tamerlane standing at her door.

"Good evening," Tamerlane said as he looked over his shoulder at the rain pouring onto the courtyard behind him. The wind was blowing slightly but the covered walkways kept him from getting wet. The thunder rumbled and a flash of lightning lit up the night sky.

"Mom and your dad left hours ago," Terra informed him before she even considered why he was there. She stepped to the side and gestured for him to come inside when a gust of wind blew.

"Ashan gave me a message that Kindred wanted to speak with me," Tamerlane replied hesitantly as he stepped inside and Terra shut the door behind him.

"Kindred's not here," Terra shook her head as she gestured toward his room. "He went into the city right after dinner. When did he leave the message?"

"I didn't notice," Tamerlane ran his hand over the back of his neck. "It was in the stack of messages that Ashan gave me just before I left the office tonight."

"I have no idea why he wanted to talk to you," Terra shrugged. She thought it might have to do with her mom's assertion that Kindred was going to remain on Arktos in the palace. But Terra was going to stay out of all of that.

"Is there anything wrong?" Tamerlane's gaze focused on her. Her skin was mottled and her nose was red. It looked as if she might have been crying before she answered the door.

"No, I'm fine," Terra replied as she walked back over and picked up her beer. She took another drink as Tamerlane moved further into the suite. Terra noticed him looking around the space.

"The suite is nice," Terra commented before taking another swallow. She looked him over quickly. It was apparent to her that he had most likely retired to his quarters and changed before reading Kindred's note. He was wearing a tank top, loose flowing black pants and had his boots on but they were untied and partial unlaced.

"I have never actually seen the finished space," Tamerlane replied as he walked around the large open common area. "It is nearly identical to your mother's."

"Except for an extra washroom, I would guess so," Terra agreed. She was certain whoever designed Beka's space had just copied the décor choices to their suite.

"So, Kindred isn't here," Terra repeated slowly as Tamerlane remained standing in the large common living area. "Is there something I can help you with? If not,"

Terra gestured to the movie that had started to play before she paused it.

"You requested to see me," Tamerlane replied as he looked in her direction. Terra could almost feel the trepidation in his tone.

"That was five days ago," Terra crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Until this evening, you have been unavailable," Tamerlane replied quickly as he gestured toward her.

"I have been here every evening," Terra countered as she uncrossed her arms and took another sip from her bottle.

"Your message stated you would be available at 2300 each evening," Tamerlane shook his head as he looked her over. She was dressed simply in a tank top and shorts. She looked like she was dressed for a night of being alone in her suite. It was obvious to him that she had not expected him this evening. "You have not been available at 2300 until this evening."

"I have," Terra began but then stopped. "You mean … I stated 2300, and when I don't get in until 2304 … it doesn't count as me being here?"

"I checked each evening at 2300 and you had not returned to the palace from your outings," Tamerlane shook his head. "If it were important to you that you see me, you would have been where you stated at the appointed time. You were not."

"I was running a few minutes late" Terra argued lightly. "It does not mean that I did not want to see you."

"You were in the city. Most likely in the company of a Human male," Tamerlane tilted his head slightly as he looked her over. "Even if you had been in your suite at 2300, I doubt I would have come to visit you."

"Why?" Terra prodded.

"You know why," Tamerlane shook his head slowly. There was absolutely no way he was coming to her after she had been with another male of any species.

"Jealous?" Terra raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Of a Human male working on Arktos?" Tamerlane scoffed slightly. "No."

"Of any man who gets to spend time with me," Terra challenged softly as her eyes held his.

"No games Terra," Tamerlane reminded with a serious tone. "Why did you want to see me?"

Terra sighed before taking a long drink from her bottle and putting it back on the table. She got to her feet and walked over to Tamerlane.

"I received official paperwork from my Nietzschean representative today," Terra ran her hand lightly up his chest as she moved closer to him. Terra looked up at him for a long moment. "Seems I am now a free woman."

"I am aware," Tamerlane nodded slowly as he looked down at her. "I signed the paperwork for you and Kindred this afternoon. All issues for your father have been finalized in Nietzschean space. He is being turned over into the custody of a Commonwealth envoy to be escorted back to Tarazed to work out his issues with the Commonwealth."

"Mom has given me contact information with a few reputable lenders on Tarazed," Terra drew her bottom lip between her teeth. "I guess my first stop is to go there to get the financial issues worked out, get all my fines and fees paid. All of my jail time has been wiped clean due to my 'hard labor' stint here on Arktos."

"Ashan had me sign off on your travel itinerary from Arktos this afternoon as well," Tamerlane nodded as he looked away from her for a moment.

"So, I guess you know I am leaving tomorrow afternoon after Mom gets back," Terra took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I approved your departure from the palace," Tamerlane nodded as he looked back at her. "Security will meet you at the front entrance to remove the security device. A driver will take you to the departure station. I arranged for you and you father to be on the same ship to Freeport. From there you and he will transfer to a ship bound for Tarazed."

"I guess you have it all planned," Terra looked up at him again.

"Not really," Tamerlane shook his head slowly as he gazed into her eyes. "However, I know you are anxious to leave Arktos, get back to Elysium and start the next chapter of your life."

Terra's brow furrowed slightly at his words. She could only guess her mother had said something to Tyr or Tamerlane at some point recently.

"I am," Terra finally nodded as her eyes dropped to his chest. She felt the tears threaten to fill her eyes. Although she was ready to go in so many ways, in others she was not. She laughed softly. "Although I am going to miss living in a palace."

"I am certain you will find something to your liking on Elysium," Tamerlane replied as he tilted her face up to his.

"Then I guess this is," Terra took another deep breath to keep the tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"For now," Tamerlane smiled wistfully as he wiped the tear that trickled down her cheek. He leaned and brushed a light kiss against her lips. When Terra tried to kiss him back, he pulled away gently. "Go. Find yourself, Terra Hawkins."

Tamerlane leaned and kissed her again lightly before moving away from her. Terra took a calming breath as he turned and walked towards the door.

"And stay out of trouble this time," Tamerlane said as he paused at the door before opening it. "No more second chances."

"I will," Terra replied as the door closed behind him and the tears fell freely down her face.

The End.


End file.
